Pushed Out
by mrswentworth1904
Summary: A sequel to Locked In. The story picks up with our couple in Lyme and takes us on to Bath. Now they are at last engaged, can their love withstand the threat from others trying to pull them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _"Miss Elliot I fear I no longer wish to court you." he paused taking another deep breath in letting it out slowly. "I wish to marry you." He turned to face her full on and upon seeing the tears that now fell, he frowned and wiped them away, gently tipping her face back up to meet his once more. "Anne, my love, will you consent to be my wife?"_

 _He had cupped her cheek tenderly, bringing her out of her momentary daze. She let out a gasp of relief and a chuckle, then bit her lip to prevent more tears from interrupting this perfect moment. She covered his hand on her face with her own, unconcerned by the passers-by, or their friends and family who had now joined them on the sea front wondering when they were going to be ready to depart, and answered simply and without need of persuasion, "yes."_

Captain Wentworth felt his chest expand; both from the flood of relief at finally regaining what was once lost, and the feeling of his love for Anne and having it returned. It filled his heart. He felt in that moment as light as air and that he could accomplish anything he should attempt. As if he had taken on Napoleon single handed and emerged victorious. He was in a word – happy.

Anne was much the same. She would never know what she had done to deserve a second chance at happiness but here it was and she was going to take it and hold on to it with both hands. Slowly and reluctantly, Anne lowered her hand from covering his and allowed him to do the same. The breeze instantly cooled the inflamed skin on her cheek, she knew she was blushing, the intimacy they had shared, however innocent and open, was more than they had ever shared in the past.

Their recent time trapped in the out building at the hands of her nephew, had been enough to dispel any self-doubt or insecurities on her part. The only thing left holding her back from making a declaration of her own, had been her uncertainty surrounding his feelings. Now he had confessed how much he cared -and in fact- loved her, she felt no more restraint and longed to be held by him. Unfortunately, their current location and propriety forbid it. She would have to make do with holding his hand while they could be unobserved, and his arm when in company. They had already risked their luck when he chanced a kiss, and though not unwanted, Anne was unwilling to chance another. Until she could be sure they would not be seen.

"Should we continue our walk?"

She heard his words, saw his mouth move, but yet they seemed a long way away. A rush of heat crept up on her and soon she felt as if she were spinning. "Sorry. Yes I am just … I am a little overwhelmed." Her mouth was dry, sweat beaded on her forehead as she looked around her wildly, the enormity of their situation and actions dawning on her all at once. They were together again, in love and were going to be married. To be joined forever. All of her dreams were coming true. She felt her knees buckle once again and she fell into his side.

"Anne? Anne? Are you ill? What is the matter?" he asked urgently.

She took a few steadying breaths forcing herself to look past the concern in his eyes as it would only make her feel worse. It should be the happiest moment of their lives, and yet here she was spoiling it with a fainting spell worthy of her sister Mary.

Frederick however, cared not one jot about her spoiling an otherwise perfect day. In his opinion any day that included time spent with her was perfect. He was only worried for her health and wellbeing. He led them to a small wall which looked dry and comfortable enough on which for her to sit and rest. He began removing his coat to allow her to sit on it, but she was already sitting before he had the chance to complete the gesture. Feeling somewhat foolish in a state of half undress, he finished his task, removing his coat and draped it around her shoulders instead. She pulled it closer to her, holding on to it tightly.

The breeze of the sea did cool the air but not overly so, she should not be so cold. He worried she was in some kind of shock, and found himself transferring his weight from one foot to the other while trying to conceive how he could make her well again, while simultaneously trying to decipher what it could have been that had made her so anxious in the first place. Was the thought of marrying him so terrible? As if reading his mind Anne sighed drawing his attention to her instantly.

"Sit down Frederick, I am quite well I assure you."

He followed her lead and sat beside her, so close they were touching. He moved slightly, however reluctantly, putting distance between them, mindful of the fact they were not alone. Anne however was in no mood for decorum and instead only moved herself back closer to him. A knowing smile pulled at her lips, as she remembered the night they had spent together so close like this, closer in fact. She looked up at him to find him returning her smile.

"It is not you that has me feeling this way Frederick, or rather not directly. It was only the realisation that all of my dreams are coming true. Dreams I had never allowed myself could come true. Although, I never imagined even in my wildest dreams, we would be once again engaged; that I may at long last call you my husband. My Frederick."

He swallowed against the constant pressure of emotion building up within him. "I do understand your feelings. I confess I may be better at hiding them, but that does not mean they are not present in my person also. However, as much as I share your wonder at long last being able to call you my wife, you were always and have always, and will always, be, my Anne."

She smiled brilliantly then and leaned towards him to ensure he was assured of her affection when he stopped her.

"I fear my dear that one kiss while swept up in emotions was understandable, and luckily enough so far unwitnessed, a second maybe pushing it. If you are well to carry on, I suggest we continue in our pursuit of the Harville's residence. We will need to leave soon for Uppercross, if we are to return Mr Musgroves carriage and horse within the timely conditions he leant them to us."

Anne nodded in agreement but her face fell with disappointment. Frederick almost chuckled out loud at the pride he felt for her wanting to kiss him. He took her hand to help her to her feet and in doing so, had the perfect opportunity to bring her hand to his lips bestowing a kiss on the inside of each wrist. Her eyes sparkled.

Keeping his eyes on her, he smiled. "Just because social etiquette dictates I must be all restraint and propriety, does not mean I desire you, or your kiss, any less." he winked at her.

She gasped at his honesty and blushed.

A light drizzle had begun to fall and Anne quickly removed her fiancés coat returning it to him to save him from getting wet. He tried to refuse, telling her she should wear it, when she reminded him of a similar disagreement they had had when they were locked in together, he smiled at the recollection. She also had to remind him he would be fit for naught if he was in bed with a troublesome cold. He finally relented, having to admit that could befall him, and how he could not stand to be parted from her for such a trifling reason of his own making. He re-adorned the coat and with her back on her feet her arm in his, he led her quickly to the home of his friends.

By the time they had reached the row of small houses, the drizzle had turned to rain and they were both quickly regretting neglecting taking a carriage. The weather did have one positive; the streets were almost deserted. Captain Wentworth knew the chances of the two of them spending any time alone when they returned would be slim, and not wishing to waste a moment, especially one which presented itself so perfectly, he decided to use it. The next time they came to a break in the houses, he pulled her to one side and dragged them both behind a partially open gateway. It opened onto a yard that contained a few discarded crates, and looked to be used mostly for stores. Perhaps by a fisherman would at this hour be at sea.

Anne's initial shock at being manhandled by her otherwise predictable and unspontaneous beloved, had left her rattled and breathless. The patter of the rain upon the pavement was matched rhythmically beat by beat to her heart which was now racing uncontrollably. As he stood in front of her so close, she could watch the rain trickle down his face – just like at the picnic. The rain continued to pour down, she silently wondered why, given the heat between they now, there was no steam rising around them.

His hand was still holding hers, acting like an anchor setting aside any fear she may have had at the abruptness of his actions. His free one reached out and moved the damp hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear so that he could see her clearly and unobstructed. Her big brown eyes seemed to impossibly widen in anticipation for what they both knew was upon them. His fingers then trailed around the back of her neck and tilted her towards him. No force or instruction was necessary – she went willingly as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Her eyes softly closed as their lips edged closer.

Just as she thought he would put her out of her torturous misery and claim her mouth for a second time, she heard him whisper, his breath warm against her face: "I believe I am ready to attempt another Miss Elliot."

Her eyes momentarily fluttered open finding him staring back at her, so close she could count his eyelashes. Then his lids fell, indicating he was about to do that he had warned her of. She smiled, watching his lips and as they prepared to join hers. "I thought we had agreed I am your Anne?" she murmured.

His eyes flicked open again sparkling with mirth, "Anne" he breathed, and then finally, _finally_ , she felt his mouth on hers.

An exquisite feeling of completeness and contentment surged through her, and something else. She had not felt in an age: belonging. Because she knew she undoubtedly belonged to him in every sense of the word and she truly believed the feeling was matched within him.

Frederick was struggling with his own feelings; aside from the strong sense of love and wanting to protect Anne from any hurt or harm, lust and desire swirled inside of him threatening to overpower him. He was thankful for the rain as it acted as a bucket of cold water, cooling his urges that were nothing if not natural for any red blooded male with a beautiful woman pressed against him. There was also a new sense of home he felt with Anne. As if she were already part of his family, his life, him. Wherever he was in the world, as long as she were by his side, he would feel like he was home.

Anne's hand which had so far remained idle by her side, made its way up his side and rested on his shoulder, as he deepened the kiss, her other hand let go of his she had been holding, and slid up his arm to rest on the other shoulder. He fought the urge to moan at the wonderful way it felt to be held by her. To feel her letting go and surrendering herself to him. She trusted him so much already, it could only bode well for their upcoming nuptials and subsequent coupling.

In an act more to steady his trembling body, then for pleasure, he moved his now free hand to her waste and held her to him. Anne gasped, her lips parted and allowed him entry and the ability to explore her mouth fully. She made a mewing sound which he could only decipher as enjoyment, and so he continued the kiss.

After a few blissful minutes he knew they had to stop. They had been standing still in the rain for too long and he did not want either of them to fall ill. They broke apart and he was beyond pleased to find her beaming back at him. He opened his mouth to ask if she was alright when she stopped him, placing fingers on his lips. "Please!" she exhaled loudly. " _Please_ do not apologise or enquire after my wellbeing, please do not spoil this in any way, it was perfect." She paused. "Utterly perfect. Now let us go and say good bye to your friends."

" _Our_ friends." he corrected.

"Our friends."

They did not get far when a familiar voice shouting their names, drew their attention. Behind them Benwick was calling, running up to them, his face ashen.

"Whatever is wrong Benwick?" Frederick asked.

"There has been an accident." he panted. Taking a breath, he continued. "It is Miss Louisa… she… she slipped on the wet stone, she fell. She fell from the Cobb. She is unconscious."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next few minutes seemed to pass by in a blur of frantic activity and yet at the same time in slow motion. Frederick was determined to ascertain more information from the distressed Captain, who looked like he could barely stand less speak of the incident. Captain Harville having heard the shouts had come out of his house, gathering what details he could from a panic stricken Benwick and stunned Wentworth. Mrs Harville was quick on his heels holding a shawl over her head. It was only then Anne realised it was still raining heavily. She was soaked through to the skin. A shiver ran through her and took with it any remaining warmth from Frederick's embrace. The scorching heat of his kiss had deserted her, and in its stead she felt only cold and oddly bereft. Like a part of her was missing. She noticed then Frederick was no longer holding her hand although she couldn't pinpoint the moment he let go, she surmised it must have been upon the moment everyone appeared.

A thought crossed her mind; this was their day, the day they had become engaged and now it would be tarnished and forever tainted with the memory of the devastating events which had taken place on the sea front. Her close friend –sister by marriage- had fallen almost to her death, while she had been kissing her fiancé. Suddenly she felt sick. Sick with selfishness at such thoughts, and sick at the niggling thought in the back of her mind – was this a sign? She shoved that thought back to the depths from where it had come, and instead concentrated on bringing herself back to the now.

They all seemed to be talking at once. Their muddled conversation along with the thundering of the rain assaulting her head, was deafening. "Please!" she shouted. The other four stopped instantly, as if shocked to find her still there, or just that she had spoken. " _Please_." They all turned to her beseechingly. "We are wasting precious time. We must go to them. Perhaps, Captain Benwick, you had best go for a surgeon, Captain and Mrs Harville, would it be such an inconvenience if we brought her here to your house?"

Mrs Harville smiled. "No not at all, I will stay and get things ready."

Anne nodded her thanks and turned to the Captains awaiting her orders. "Captain Harville, perhaps you could help me assist Mary while Captain Wentworth and Charles carry Louisa. Carefully." she warned. They both nodded and she turned back hurrying along the path they had previously walked.

Frederick was not sure if it was Anne's ability to be calm in a crisis, or the shock that was talking, but the instructions were helpful none the less, and so he was glad of them. He had to admit seeing the look of utter devastation on his friends face, had transported him back to that sad day he had had to tell him the news of Fanny's passing. He could not believe his young friend could survive another loss of yet another young woman he cared for. He had also for a moment, placed himself in his shoes, imagining for a terrifying second it was Anne who was gravely injured. He had barely been able to function let alone think clearly past the pain piercing his heart. He knew then he could never survive losing her again. Those awful thoughts had rendered him motionless, now he realised his expertise was needed he rushed to keep up with Anne. Harville was calling to them not to wait for him.

Anne did not have to look long before she came across the commotion on the Cobb, People were already gathered; conversation rife with the news that a lady -nay two young ladies, for that was how the rumour had carried- had fallen and were most certainly dead. Over the top of their whispers, was the familiar wailing of Mary. As she came closer, Anne could see Charles was knelt beside a lifeless Louisa holding her to him and praying out loud for her safe recovery. Anne surveyed the scene quickly and carefully, before they noticed her presence. Upon seeing her standing there, Charles immediately looked relieved, reaching for her hand. "Thank God! Anne you are here. You will help, you will know what is to be done."

She tried to smile comfortingly whilst banishing her fear, it would not do for him to know how bad the situation looked.

"I tried to carry her to the Inn, but my legs … my strength, it has deserted me." Charles cried, almost in pain.

Anne felt immense sorrow for her brother. She turned to Frederick who was once more at her side. "Captain Please can you carry Louisa. Charles is in shock and will not be capable." Anne said while applying smelling salts under Louisa's nose trying and failing to rouse her.

Frederick meanwhile looked around him to see if Harville or Benwick was stood behind him. When he concluded it was in fact him she had been addressing he could not help the look he gave her. He was back to being Captain.

"Yes of course Miss Elliot." he almost hissed. He then almost struck himself for the selfish immature way he had behaved towards her, in the midst of all the chaos.

Anne's head snapped up at his equally formal address. Having no concept of what she had inadvertently done in the spur of the moment, she felt only hurt at him treating her with such open incivility. She knew they were in public, but they were amongst friends, friends who were already well aware of the status of their relationship. She shrugged off the doubts creeping in, and addressed Charles once again. "Captain Harville will assist Mary, and I will help you Charles in getting back to his house."

"Captain Harville assist me?" Mary's voice suddenly broke through the constant drum of the rain. "Their house? Surely it would be better if we were to make our way to the inn." Mary said with more conviction than that of a woman supposedly deeply traumatised by current events.

Anne sighed to prevent herself from rolling her eyes. "Mary it would better for Louisa if she were somewhere comfortable. Somewhere we can all be comfortable. There is nothing wrong with the Harvilles home." She glared at her sister, knowing Captain Harville was within ear shot and surely offended by her insults. "And I happen to know Mrs Harville has had some experience as a nurse."

"Very well. When you put it like that, but Charles can assist me he is my husband."

"Mary please!" Charles yelled. "I can barely stand myself from the shock of it all, you let Captain Harville escort you. I will be fine with Anne."

Frederick tried to ignore the underlined message that was spoken, and the way Mary looked at her sister and then at Charles. He shrugged it off as folly and chose to concentrate his attention on Louisa. Scooping her into his arms and hoisting her into a better position so that she may be carried.

"Captain Benwick is already on the way to a surgeon, they will meet us at the house." Anne continued.

"As always Anne you are the voice of reason, the one we can rely on most when we need her." Charles declared. It was a thinly veiled insult husband had aimed at his wife, and the way Charles smiled warmly at Anne only cemented it. It was badly done and had the situation been different Frederick would have had something to say about it, as it was, he was facing his own demons, for the first time Frederick had seen a glimpse of Musgroves' true feelings towards his own intended. It appeared clear to him, Charles still held an attraction. Although now married to her sister, and it never would come to anything, it was undeniable, that he still admired Anne Elliot and Frederick Wentworth did not like it, not at all.

Captain Wentworth managed to quench his anger and remember there was a place and a time and this most certainly was not it. This was about Louisa, Anne was just being a helpful caring sister. She did not feel the same way as he may do for her, she had told him so herself when they were trapped. She had had the chance of a life with Charles and she had declined said life. She had accepted _his_ offer, she was engaged to _him_ , even if they were still the only two people who were aware of the fact. He tried to block out the painful memories of eight years ago, events would not replay like last time, even if the latest developments were so similar. They had been prepared to tell everyone, until the accident, he could wait a little longer. Benwick and the surgeon met them at the door.

Anne spoke quickly and with confidence to the Doctor who listened avidly to her description of events she had not even witnessed, informing the Doctor the time that had passed since the fall, and the care provided for her during that time. Mrs Harville was speaking to Frederick, showing him where to place Louisa who had only stirred once since they had moved her, but he was not listening. He felt oddly embarrassed having the young woman in his arms, they were relative strangers, it wasn't appropriate, and yet, he knew in his heart he felt nothing for her. How foolish it seemed now, that he had even considered a life with her as his wife.

Once she was settled he returned to the small sitting room only to find Charles and Anne huddled together in a corner, at first he thought they appeared close, but then he could see they were in fact disagreeing about something. He stood back observing the scene, trying to see it through an outsider's perspective, one who did not know their history. Anne was shaking her head but Charles was adamant about something, he reached forward, placing his hand on hers, Anne blushed and looked away towards Mary glaring back at Charles. He was making her uncomfortable in front of her sister; his wife, and Frederick had had enough. He made his presence known with a carefully placed step on a squeaky floorboard. The startled pair moved apart. Anne pulled her hand away and looked at Frederick relieved, Charles however appeared guilty before it turned passive. "Here Wentworth my good fellow, perhaps you can use your persuasive hold on my sister to make her see sense." Charles said, somewhat agitated.

Frederick raised a quizzical brow at him and then at Anne who only coloured further and dropped her head avoiding his eyes.

"The doctor thinks someone should stay with Louisa through the night to ensure her wellbeing. I have expressed a desire, that it should be Anne. She is the most capable person here." He stole a look at Anne and then more pointedly at Mary.

Frederick could see his point, as much as it appeared Charles' opinion of Anne was biased, he could not help but agree with the man's logic. Anne _was_ the most obvious choice, although he still disagreed with Charles obvious mistreatment of his own wife. He also knew Anne's willingness to help anyone in need and so he could not see why she was now so reluctant to stay. Selfishly he could presume she was reluctant to leave him. He half smiled, trying to capture her attention, but her eyes remained downcast.

Ensuring he was not overheard by Mrs Charles, he stepped forward. "You are correct Charles. If one must stay, it should be Anne, for there is no one so proper, so capable as Anne."

Her head lifted this time, but instead of the gratefulness he expected to see, he saw only grief and anxiety. Being so sure he was correct in his suspicions, he addressed Anne directly. "If you wish, I would be happy to stay longer so that I may be of any assistance."

Her eyes lit up at his suggestion but fell just as fast as Charles cleared his throat.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible Captain. I need someone to return Mary to Uppercross. It is best for her to be at home with our children then here, other people's illnesses only distress her, and there is the matter of informing my parents. They should be here, Louisa will want ma'ma when she awakes."

Frederick understood now why Anne was so reluctant to not only stay, but to meet his eyes. So Charles thought he and Anne could stay here together. While he was assigned the duty of returning Mrs Charles and telling the poor girl's family the devastating news.

"Charles surely you would be best for that unfortunate task. I hardly know your parents and Mary would be better comforted by you, than an acquaintance."

"That isn't possible. I cannot leave my sister." he barked back.

Frederick hoped it was the grief talking, but he suspected it was something else. It was obvious he was referring to his sister Louisa, and yet at the same time, his eyes rested on Anne a fraction longer than normal and Frederick was growing more and more impatient. "I see. Then I suppose I must. Of course they should be told, and Mary escorted home."

He walked away before he said more, unable to hold his tongue any longer. He heard the cries of Mary as she discovered their plans, he could not wait to be out of the door and out of the stifling atmosphere of the once welcoming house, and onto the street outside. The rain had ceased and he was able to take in a few deep breaths of the fresh salty air. He closed his eyes and listened to the waves as they crashed upon the rocks. He could almost believe he was aboard the Laconia once more. Perhaps there was a ship that could take him away once again. Then he cursed himself. He would not run away, not this time. Anne had done nothing wrong. He must give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Frederick?"

He felt her warm hand on his arm even through the layers of clothing that separated them, as if skin to skin. He turned to face her, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes.

"I am sorry. I am sorry you must leave. If it is any consolation, Mary has refused to go. She is to stay."

He exhaled, the pressure on his chest now lighter. As bad as it made him, it _did_ console him a little knowing it would not be just Anne and Charles. He had begun planning some elaborate scheme of having the Harvilles keep watch over her for him, now he knew it would not be necessary.

"I tried to tell Charles, to make him see sense, with Mary here there is really no need for me. I should be allowed to return with you." Frederick felt a rush of hope run through him, but he could tell by the look on her face, that idea had already been quashed. "Everyone seems to be under the misapprehension I am the only one capable of looking after Louisa when Mary can do just as well."

Frederick snorted. That was certainly not true.

Anne narrowed her eyes. "Did you want me to stay? I thought... I thought you would prefer for me to accompany you back to Uppercross, I thought you would be angry at me being forced to stay and you to leave. So I thought."

Anne made to move away, when he caught her arm gently but forcibly, pulling her back to him.

"You know that is what I wish. But alas, it seems fate is not on our side. Louisa's fall as terrible as it was, was just an accident and I suppose we should be thankful it was not one of us, and do the best we can to help those in need." Anne nodded, so he carried on. "I will return to Uppercross, share the news -as awful as it is, and return to you as soon as I can. In the meantime you must play nurse maid to Louisa, keep Benwick upbeat, Mary calm and comfort Charles." he winced at the final words and she flinched as if she knew his true feelings behind the words.

"I may remain here, but my heart will be in Uppercross, with you."

She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek before returning back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The arrival of Mr and Mrs Musgrove in Lyme meant the Harville's compact house -which was already bursting at the seams - was now very overcrowded. Benwick had removed himself to the Inn where Frederick and Anne were staying to enable his room to be used by others. Upon Mary's insistence, she and Charles removed themselves back to the Inn also. In truth it was Mary's fondest wish that they should be allowed to go home now that her husband's parents had arrived, yet Charles was unwilling. The elder Musgroves stayed in Benwick's room, but every waking moment was spent tending to Louisa.

They each took turns keeping a constant vigil at her side. Anne's help was, as she had suspected, no longer needed, and she found herself with more and more free-time. She wished to use it to continue in her courtship, and more over her engagement to Frederick, however the latter had been constantly employed with being at the beck and call of everyone else under the Harville's roof.

Captain Benwick had, much to everyone's suspicions, formed an attachment with Louisa. Which before her tragic fall, had been returned by the young lady. It was devastating to all, that so soon as an understanding had taken place, did she slip on the perilous wet steps and fall to her almost certain death. He was most preoccupied with keeping her in his sights less she wake. Captain Harville was spending every spare minute he had to try and do his normal daily work and duties. Therefore all other errands had been passed on to Captain Wentworth.

Anne knew she could not be so selfish as to be put out by such demands on his time. It seemed insensitive and inappropriate to try to commandeer Frederick's time for her own needs, or even to announce their engagement while another pair of lovers were so cruelly parted.

Frederick had found he could not part with the words to anyone either. He had meant to tell his sister and the Admiral on his return to their home the previous night, but by the time he had arrived at Uppercross, delivered the terrible news, and left for Kellynch, they were already asleep. It was, to him however, becoming painfully reminiscent of their past. Their first engagement had remained a secret and that had been one of the reasons her relatives had found it so easy to pretend it had never existed.

On the second day, Louisa opened her eyes, gaining consciousness enough for the Doctor to ascertain her brain was not addled by the fall. She recognised faces, sipped some water and fell back to sleep, complaining of tiredness. The surgeon declared this was all good and he would return in two days.

Benwick was at last feeling somewhat pacified, if no nowhere near hopeful yet, he was not _hopeless_. The new sense of calm which had formed on those around him, meant Frederick was able to slip away from the lounge at the Inn and in search of the one person he wished to see above all others – his Anne.

He found her perched on an upturned crate outside the Harville's residence. A pot was by her feet and another on her knee, in one hand she held a potato and in the other, a small knife. The rest of the sack was beside her.

"A Lady of the Elliot lineage should not be peeling potatoes." he observed and then smiled widely.

She rolled her eyes. "I was in need of an occupation so Emily gave me this. It is really much more difficult that you can imagine. I am in awe of the cook and scullery maids for whom this is a fulltime profession." she said seriously.

Frederick chuckled at her honesty and genuine admiration. He turned over another crate and once sure of its stability, took a seat beside her. "This reminds me of the shed," he winked at her and she grinned back.

"Yes that little bed you so ingeniously constructed."

"Genius! A genius would have at least made it comfortable. It was perhaps the most uncomfortable thing I have ever had the misfortune to sleep upon. And yet," he paused smiling contentedly at the memory. "Sleep we did."

"I believe the company may have something to do with it." Anne dared to offer.

"Yes. I do believe I could sleep anywhere if you were in my arms." The words were out of his mouth before he realised. He coloured and she blushed.

He opened his mouth to apologise, but she cut him off. "I was meaning to ask, that is, I know with everything that has happened, I do not suppose you have had the opportunity to inform anyone of our change in situation. That is, our news."

"No. In the current circumstances it seemed insensitive. I did not want to steal any attention away from Louisa's recovery."

"No I suppose not, although it seems when she does recover, she will have news of her own, if the rumours between my relations are to believed, Benwick has already offered for her."

She looked disappointed and he was ashamed to find he was pleased at her reaction. He was glad she wanted people to know, the knowledge that she was only keeping their engagement to herself for the sake of others, was a comfort to him.

She replaced the peeled potato in her hand for another out of the sack, but before beginning to peel it, she let out a sigh. "Now Louisa has so many around her, Mary has suggested I think about leaving Lyme. It appears my presence is no longer needed."

"Will you return to Uppercross, or do you wish me to ask my sister and The Admiral–"

"No, that will not be necessary, I have already written to Lady Russel and asked if I may stay at the Lodge. I have been a guest there many times in the past."

"I see."

The very mention of that woman's name was enough to send a chill down Frederick's spine. Despite his self-assurance to the contrary, it appeared events _were_ almost mirroring those of eight years ago. Their engagement a secret, Anne would no doubt confide in her friend as she had then, and the lady would no doubt act the same as she did then, and persuade Anne her future lay in a different direction. He bit his lip in a bid at restraint.

Anne noticed the difference in Frederick immediately and knew what had brought upon such violent change in mood. She understood his attitude towards her friend. The hurt her advice had caused them both had been absolute and the result catastrophic. But this time it would be different. She reached for his hand and finding it balled tightly into a fist, placed hers over it covering it. The reaction was instant, his whole body uncoiled and his hand grasped hers as it had in the alley.

"I should not let them get to me." he admitted quietly.

"You have every right to think badly of them, they treated you very poorly indeed and stole years away from us that we will never reclaim. I should-"

"No more talk of the past." he interrupted her. "We discussed everything when we were trapped and now we are moving on. Everything is different now is it not?"

She nodded, not sure if he was trying to convince her or himself or such things.

Frederick got to his feet and paced a little about the yard under the watchful eyes of his fiancée. When she was sure his mood had improved, she picked up another potato and continued her task.

"How are you getting to Uppercross." he asked.

"I shall return in the Musgrove's carriage, there are more supplies and luggage needed, so it will carry me back, and then I can oversee the gathering and transportation of the required items that it will return with."

"You are to travel alone?" Frederick asked concerned.

"No, a maid will accompany me." Anne explained.

"I could accompany you."

Her brows furrowed and she pulled a face. "I doubt that would be appropriate."

He exhaled loudly, frustrated. "Well I can escort you then. Ride beside the carriage." he suggested.

"There is really no need." she tried to assure him. He looked at her in warning, and she knew from experience it was pointless arguing with him. "Very well." she sighed and then added "Thank you."

She smiled, anxious for the tense atmosphere between them to dissipate. Eventually he smiled back.

For Captain Wentworth, the journey back to Uppercross was fraught with worry. Regardless of what assurances he had made Anne, and she had made him, he was still untrusting of Lady Russel and suspicious of her motives behind her every action. He could not understand why the lady had not insisted Anne leave straight for Bath. Why had she submitted to let Anne return to Uppercross where, despite Frederick's biased opinion on the matter, Anne had no reason to be. He could not believe the Lady was so altered. Anne had failed to confirm whether or not she had made her Godmother aware of their engagement, and that irked him also.

He glanced sideways at the coach only to find her staring back at him. Her gaze was fixed, as if she had not taken her eyes off him since they had left Lyme. Her anxiety was obvious, and he felt guilty for placing such worry on already troubled shoulders. She was concerned for Louisa and here he was adding to her already fraught nerves. He attempted to muster up a smile but was only met with a sceptical stare.

Once they reached the Great house, the maid busied herself retrieving the items her mistress had asked for and filling trunks with other things they would need. Anne stood back supposedly supervising, when in reality her mind was elsewhere. She looked over at the cause of her oncoming headache. Frederick was leaned against the wall seemingly staring into space. There was already an atmosphere surrounding them, unspoken words coming between them and a wall threatening to spring up and part them permanently. She started as the butler approached her. He was holding a letter that had arrived that morning. She looked back at her fiancé only to find him heading her way. She opened the letter as he joined her, he raised an eyebrow at the envelope pressed between her hands. She scanned the parchment, her eyes scaling the contents quickly and more importantly discovering the identity of the sender. "It is from Lady Russel." she swallowed audibly. "She intends to come home. She will have left Bath by the time I have read this and should be here not long after I arrived."

Frederick grimaced and nodded. "I see." Before marching away.

Anne begged to call out to him, but it was too late. His long strides had already carried him away at a record pace. She could not very well begin shouting him from across the court yard. So she watched as his temper and pride pulled him from her, her never ending need to do what was right and proper kept her feet firmly rooted to the ground.

Two hours later, Anne arrived at Kellynch Lodge. She could not help but look down the road towards Kellynch Hall and wonder if he was already there. If he had returned home immediately after he heard about the letter. Perhaps he had already informed his family how she was threatening to hurt him all over again. Before she had the chance to think on it further, Lady Russel appeared.

The well-dressed woman came through the door in a hurry, glancing around her before her gaze landed on Anne. "Good, Anne you're already dressed."

"I am still in my travelling clothes." Anne tried to explain.

"Yes we must leave immediately." she looked around her empty house once more. "You are alone?"

"Yes."

The Lady let out a sigh of relief. "Good, good, then let's be away while it is still light."

"Lady Russel you have yet to tell me where it is I am supposedly travelling to." But as she said it, she already knew the answer. Delaying the inevitable was just her cowardly way of putting off what had undoubtedly been foreseen by her fiancé.

"To Bath dear. I am taking you back to your family where you belong."

 _I belong with Frederick_ , she mused. Anne took a second to compose herself and wait for her anger to dispel. "Lady Russel, I do not wish to return to Bath. I wish to stay here. That was the chief purpose in me asking you to allow me to stay here."

"Why ever would you wish to stay here?" her Godmother asked, and yet her eyes betrayed her. _She knew_. She knew exactly why Anne wanted to remain there.

"Why would I want to leave my friends, my family, my home and go to a place which holds nothing for me except bad memories?" Anne argued.

"This is no longer your home. Your home is with your father and Elizabeth. You cannot stay here."

"But the Crofts have already-"

"Because of him!" Her god mother cried, making Anne jump. "I am not a fool Anne, I know what is happening. As soon as I heard _he_ had returned to the area, I had my suspicions. Then I hear the horrific news that you had," she looked around her and lowered her voice significantly before adding, " _spent the night with him_. In an alleged accidental locking incident. He is trying to corrupt you Anne, to try and convince you your feelings are the same as they were when you were a young girl. And before long he will entrap you into another foolish engagement that will be all advantageous to him, and at a detriment to you."

"Detriment to me?" Anne almost burst out laughing. "How? Father is all but ruined financially, his retrench has been the only thing that could save us, and sooner or later he will begin to over spend again and we will be forced to move on again. I am seven and twenty, with no means, no dowry to speak off. What possible attraction could convince any man of wealth and status to attach himself to me?"

"Do not paint such a bleak portrait of your life Anne. You are still the daughter of a Baronet, and I know there is one gentleman in particular who had expressed a desire to meet you."

Anne exhaled loudly. "You are talking of our cousin Mr Elliot."

Lady Russel smiled. "I see Elizabeth has already informed you. Well? It is good news is it not?"

"I do not even know this man, I am yet to be introduced, how can it be he wishes to make declarations and promises of marriage without even knowing me? What kind of man would do that? Besides, the point if moot, as I am already attached to another."

" _Him!"_ Lady Russel hissed throughout gritted teeth _._

"If by _him,_ you are referring to Captain Wentworth, then yes. We have re-solidified our feelings to one another and have forged an attachment of the strongest kind."

"He has made you _another_ offer?" Lady Russel looked somewhat surprised, despite her earlier speech.

"Yes."

"I see."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews so far on this one. I am going to be following the events of the original story loosely, but there will be a few twists and turns thrown in along the way. I hope you enjoy...**

Chapter Four

Lady Russel began to walk away again, so Anne had to catch up with her, desperate for her to understand. "It is not like before." Anne told her. "He has a good position, a profitable career, both behind, and in front of him. But most importantly, I love him."

Lady Russel snorted. " _Love_. What is love worth in this world? There are more important things than love in a marriage. Status, security and stability."

"Captain Wentworth can provide for me and give me a good home. As for status – you know that means nothing to me."

"Yes, so you have proven time and time again." Her eyes narrowed. "Tell me, how many are aware of this latest _development_ between you?"

Anne blushed. There was no sense in lying; she was terrible at it. "No-one yet. Louisa's accident prevented us from making an announcement. Although by now, I am sure Captain Wentworth will have informed Admiral and Mrs Croft. Why? What are you suggesting? If you believe this will be as last time, you are mistaken." Anne straightened her shoulders. "I can assure you I shall not be so easily led. I have lived eight years of my life without him and not a day has gone by that I have not regretted my decision. Now I know his feelings remain unchanged also, I have no intention of spending any more years without him." Anne said adamantly.

"Those are strong words my dear, from one once so quickly persuaded." Anne blushed at the unhappy reminder. Lady Russel smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. "I can see you are your own woman now Anne. I shall not stand in your way."

Anne was all astonishment. She had expected an argument, and yet her Godmother was standing there saying she accepted her choice in husband, where only a few moments ago she had been adamantly against him. So dismissive. Anne sighed, suddenly exhausted and desperate for Frederick to be by her side and take all this away from her. But then, it was _her_ burden to carry. His family had no doubt rejoiced in his news, she should have known she would have no such greetings. Still, if Lady Russel was to be believed, she would at least, not interfere – _if she was to be believed_. Anne remained unsure.

"Shall we go?" Her Godmother asked airily.

"What? But I thought you…" Anne shook her head in confusion. "I have just explained why I cannot possibly leave. I am engaged to Captain Wentworth." Anne all but shouted. She felt like she was in the middle of a bad dream.

Lady Russel's cheeks hinted at the briefest glimpse of a blush, before it disappeared. She glanced around her to ensure they were not observed or overheard and moved closer to Anne. "Now, now, my dear, there is no need to raise your voice around me in such a un-lady like manner. I understand your predicament, but you cannot stay here alone and you most certainly cannot stay at the same house as your intended. Your father longs for your return."

It was Anne's turn to snort in disbelief. She was sure her father had not given a thought to her since he left.

"I do wonder Lady Russel, if everyone is so eager for my arrival in Bath, that you should have taken it upon yourself to arrange to meet me here. To allow me to come here at all, surely it would have been better for you all to have me journey directly to Bath."

Lady Russel hesitated just long enough for Anne to notice a chink in her otherwise resolved façade. And then it dawned on her.

"You thought if I was to leave Lyme for Bath, Captain Wentworth would be sure to accompany me." Anne shook her head again, this time in dismay. "Fooling me in to believing you were allowing me to stay here for the time being, meant you could ensure I travelled without him. Is that not the case?"

Lady Russel's head tipped on to one side as she attempted to look as soft as she could. "Anne, you have to believe we all have your best interests at heart. You may not be a naïve girl of nineteen in need of guidance, but you are still a stranger to the cruelties of this world and I intend to keep it that way."

"And just what cruelties do you think I am to face? Other than to be parted from the love of my life again."

Lady Russel exhaled a frustrated breath. "Very well. Say this engagement goes ahead, say everything works out just as you and your beloved have planned. You become his wife and then what? There is every chance of another war and what then? He will leave you with his friends in Lyme, or at best his sister and her husband's house, while he goes off, unknowing if he will even return. And then you are destined to spend the remainder of your life a widow with no connections."

"We have always said I would accompany Captain Wentworth on his trips wherever possible. And if not, then I would be happy to live in our home. The one we shall make together once we are married. The fact he does not already have an estate just means we can choose one together."

Lady Russel knew this line of attack was pointless, she would never get through to Anne while she was defensive, she needed her to relax and let her guard down, then she would be able to get through to her and show her what a good - _what a better-_ match Mr Elliot was for her, and how much happier she could be with him, as mistress of Kellynch Hall.

She had thought Captain Wentworth would be too full of resentment from last time to offer for her again, she had underestimated the strength of their attachment, but no attachment could not be broken with time. She would not let her Goddaughter become nothing but a sailor's widow. She took a moment to calm herself and glanced at Anne grateful to find she seemed to be doing the same.

"Anne," she said softly. "Let us not quarrel. It has all been a shock to find you here in such changed circumstances to when I saw you last. Let us put this argument behind us and move along. Please let us be friends once more?"

Anne's shoulders slumped and she sighed. She did not want to fall out with her mother's oldest friend. Lady Russel meant a great deal to Anne, and she did not wish to be odds with her, so reluctantly she nodded her head turning to go and sit in the parlour, when her Godmother caught her hand looking at her puzzled.

"I thought I would call for tea so that we may talk of happier things." Anne explained, although to her, her engagement was the happiest topic she could wish to converse upon.

Lady Russel smile tightly and then opened her mouth before closing it again. She glanced out of the window and then turned back to Anne. "We still need to leave my dear."

"Lady Russel! We have just agreed-"

"I know, I know and I do not wish to go back on my word." Lady Russel interrupted. "I do not wish to lecture you further, however, the fact of the matter is, you need to be with your father and we need to leave." She drew Anne's hands into hers and squeezed gently trying to reassure her. "Besides, surely your fiancé intends to approach your father to ask for your hand?" She half smiled.

Anne was shocked momentarily into silence. She had been so adamant that she should keep them apart, the thought hadn't even occurred to her. Perhaps Frederick _would_ want to speak to her father. No that would never do, not if her Godmother's reaction was anything to go by, and the fact that her family who resided in Bath, already considered her to be engaged to Mr Elliot.

"I am of age, he does not need father's permission." Anne bit back.

"Perhaps not, but surely a gentleman would still seek it, and more so his blessing on the union. Or are you planning on cutting yourself off from all those you hold dear to you?"

Anne hesitated, more than ever she willed for Frederick to walk through the door. He would know what to do, what to say in reply. She closed her eyes and sighed before opening them again, knowing her fight was already lost. "No, I do not wish for that. Just please… allow me the time to pen a few lines to Mrs Croft, excusing my sudden departure."

Lady Russel's mouth twitched as if she was controlling her urge to speak and then swallowing, she said, "If you deem it necessary. I will wait for you in the carriage."

Anne walked through the house, letting her legs memory carry her to her desired location, while her mind reeled over what she could possibly say to make up for the fact she was leaving without even saying goodbye. She had so much she wanted to tell him, to reassure him off, but time was short and she knew she could not be so open in revealing her feelings to Frederick's sister. Although she had found her time with Mrs Croft very enjoyable, and they had got on fast, she was still a mere acquaintance, something Anne had hoped to rectify being back in the area. However that time it appeared was not to come and she had to make do with just a line or two.

Once she had finished her letter, she passed it to her favourite maid in Lady Russel's Household. One she knew she could trust and rely on. Imploring in her the importance that it should be delivered to Kellynch Hall as soon as possible. The maid, so proud and pleased at being singled out by the young lady, assured her she would deliver it herself.

Anne climbed into the carriage and tried to prevent the waterfall of tears that were currently hanging on to her lower eyelids, clouding her vision, from falling. _It was happening all over again_. Just like Frederick had warned her it would. He was right, he was right to worry. They _were_ attempting to separate them once more. While Frederick remained in Kellynch, it would be up to Anne alone to fend off their attacks and stay true to her word. She sunk her head back into the seat closing her eyes.

She remembered the feeling of his hands on her as he held her to him, his lips on hers and the light in his eyes when they talked of forever. All those hours locked away together, the picnic and most importantly; his proposal. So much had happened, she would not let others come between them this time. Now she was older and wiser, but most of all stronger. She had endured eight years of living the alternative, and now she wanted the life that should have been hers, the one she had a second chance at again.

Kellynch Hall had been a flurry of activity since Frederick's arrival. The Crofts had been keen to hear news of Miss Louisa, and Frederick had answered their questions to the best of his ability. Unable to hold it in, and eager for someone else to finally know, he had informed his sister and her husband of his proposal to Miss Anne, and her subsequent acceptance. They had been overjoyed of course. He had been happy to accept their congratulations on behalf of his fiancée and himself, and for a minute allowed himself to bask in the glow of all that it meant to be engaged to the love of his life. However, once in his rooms, alone with his thoughts, happiness turned to nervousness.

Once out of his riding clothes and in a bath, he had longer to sit and think on all that happened. It was eerily familiar, how things were unfolding around him, and he did not want things to end the same as before – he could not allow it, for he was doubtful he would survive it.

Jealousy had already reared its ugly head just watching her interact with Charles who posed no threat, he could not imagine how he would feel being parted from her again and learning she was to marry another; to imagine another man holding her as he had done today, kissing her and making her his wife. He gasped into the empty room, the shock of the pain ripping through his chest. _No not this time._ This time would be different. He would not give in so easily, he would not walk away unless he knew for certain Anne no longer held any feelings for him, and at the moment it was the exact opposite. Anne's actions and reactions over the past few days had been enough to confirm to him his love was not unrequited.

Once out of his tub and dressed, Frederick felt calmer. He had made up his mind he would go over there and be with Anne when she told Lady Russel, and if she had already, he would make the Lady see that he only had the best intentions where Anne was concerned and her well-being at heart.

He entered the parlour ready to inform his family of his plans, when he came across his sister sitting in chair. He could tell by her posture; rigid and tense, something was wrong. There was a letter on her lap and she was wringing her hands. "Sophie? What is it?" he glanced at the letter. "Is it Edward? Is there bad news?"

Apparently pulled out of her stupor, Sophia looked down at the letter and up at her brother, her eyes wide with fear, and it made him want to sit down.

"Frederick, I have just received this letter. The maid hand delivered it, she said it was urgent."

Hand delivered? _Anne._ "Well?"

"It is from Anne."


	5. Chapter 5

**So, before you read this chapter, I think it only right to remind people, back then there were no phones, no email, our couple would not even have been able to write to each other at this point with inviting scandal, so it would be hard to prevent doubts from sneaking in.**

Chapter Five

Frederick immediately sat up; leaning towards his sister. She opened her mouth to speak but seemed to think better of it, and instead passed him the letter. He gingerly unfolded the paper, inwardly smiling at the familiar handwriting – some things had not changed.

 _'M_ _rs Croft,_

 _Please accept my sincere apologies for my sudden departure.'_

Frederick was on his feet ready to make his move and go after her, when Sophia grasped his arm telling him to sit back down and finish the letter.

 _'It appears my father requires my presence with him and my sister in Bath. My God Mother Lady Russel is escorting me back to them. By the time you read this letter I will have already left.'_

He looked up at Sophia with sorrowful eyes and found hers mirroring his. Anne had gone already. He could not hope to stop her now. He continued to read.

 _'I am so sorry I did not get the chance to say goodbye in person. It was a pleasure to spend time with you and your family, and I will forever be grateful for the way in which you aided in my recovery._

 _I hope we will meet again, soon._

 _Please tell Captain Wentworth thank you for escorting me back to Uppercross. I am happy we have been able to settle our past differences and move on. I hope he will have the opportunity to keep me informed of Louisa's progress by way of yourself acting as a mediator – if you would please be so obliging. I should not like to think my removal should cease our friendship. If you should ever find yourselves in Bath please pay us a visit. We are situated Camden Place. You would all be most welcome._

 _Yours, Anne Elliot.'_

Captain Wentworth slumped back down in the chair, the letter clutched tightly in his hand.

"Frederick I am so sorry Anne has been forced to leave. But please do not give up. Read the letter again; what is hidden between the lines. She is not saying goodbye forever, she wants to see you again. She wants you to follow her."

"I told her I would. But it is too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you not see? They already have power over her. She who stood up to her sister Mary in the Inn at Lyme and professed to never begin forced to go anywhere she did not want to go, to never setting foot in Bath, has gone at the first push. To a place she loathes and holds so much pain for her, rather than fight and stay here with me. She has once again put her faith, her trust, in those who have already ruined both of our lives. What's more, she went willingly and knowingly. I warned her of this." He muttered angrily crushing the letter in his fist. "I told her they would try to part us again and I was right."

Sophia let out a moan and slumped back down in her chair defeated. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"No. She has made her choice. I was prepared to go over there and face Lady Russel. To stand by her side when she told them our news and that she was staying here with me. Now I learn she has already succumbed to their influence. I am prepared to fight for Anne, to fight for us, but I will not fight her."

"But you are engaged!"

"And no one knows but us. It will be easy for them to persuade her to release me. I am sure a letter is already on its way informing me of such."

"You are giving up! Just like that, you are letting her go, _again_. The only woman you ever loved, the one you have spent the past eight years trying to live without, and failing."

"No! I will always love Anne, I always have." he cried. Then his face softened and when he spoke again, it was barely more than a whisper. "I cannot go through this again Sophie. I am not strong enough. I barely survived the first time. Every time I close my eyes, I see her face when she told me she had made a mistake. I hear her father's words telling me how I was not good enough echoing in my ears. I will not humiliate myself or cause myself more pain and heartache going through all that again. It is just like the first time all over again – with one difference. This time I am of means, so the fact she would be so easily led, despite the fact I can take care of her, goes to show how unchanged she really is. She is just as easily manipulated by them, and I cannot forgive her for that."

He left the room dropping the balled up letter into the fire on the way past. His sister watched the paper burn with tears in her eyes.

An hour later Frederick was saddling his horse when Sophia caught up with him. She was smiling.

"You have changed your mind."

"No. I am to Shropshire. I wish to spend some time with Edward. I need to think and I cannot do that here. Here she is all around me, Kellynch is littered with memories of happier times and terrible moments. I need to be away from this place. I am sorry Sophie, but I will not delay a minute longer than necessary. Please tell the Admiral goodbye. I thank you both. I will write when I settle." He kissed her cheek and was away before she could muster up an excuse to keep him there.

Mrs Croft did not have long to stew on her brothers doomed romance with her lovely friend, or his subsequent hurried departure, as the Admirals leg which had given him pain for the past few days had gotten worse in the night. She had been forced to send for the doctor. It was as they had suspected, the Admiral suffered from the Gout. In a moment of genius, Sophia had suggested to the doctor whether it would be worth travelling to Bath to allow her husband to partake of the healing waters there. A suggestion which was met with strong agreement. Sophia could not believe her luck. As much as she hated seeing her beloved husband in pain, this was just the excuse she needed. They now had a genuine reason and perfect opportunity to call on Miss Anne, and get all this misunderstanding sorted out once and for all.

Once the doctor had left, and her husband was comfortable resting, she began arrangements. But before she did anything else, she penned a letter to her brother the curate. It was time Frederick stopped this childish behaviour and came back to face up to his responsibilities, and she would need Edwards help.

While Sophia Croft was busy making plans in Kellynch, Anne was busy trying to defer other people's plans in Bath.

From the moment she arrived, she knew it had been a mistake to go there. Her father made an effort to appear pleased to see her, while Mrs Clay fussed around him and gossiped about their neighbours and who had been to call recently. At least Elizabeth was constant. She hardly acknowledged her sisters appearance and made an excuse to be away from her as soon as she could. While Lady Russel spoke in hushed whispers to her father, Anne made her own excuses and retired to her room.

She looked out of the window at the dismal weather and the uninviting streets below. There was nobody about. She strained her neck, pressing her cheek against the cool glass, in an attempt to look further up the street, but her attempts were in vain. No one was coming, no one came. She was a fool to think he could possibly already be there. He would have only just got the letter, that's if Sophia Croft had even been at home to receive it. Perhaps it waited on a tray all day until the lady of the house returned in the evening. She would have read it after dinner when it would have been too late for Frederick to attempt travelling. He would not have been able to set off until that morning at the earliest. One thing Anne knew, the thing she clung on to, to get her through just being in this dreadful place, was knowing that he _would_ arrive. He _would_ come for her; like he had promised. Of that she was certain.

After dinner, Anne positioned herself in the chair nearest the window, anxious to observe the comings and goings outside. Unfortunately her family saw this particular action as only testament to the fact she was wild for Mr Elliot's arrival. No matter her story, her reassurances to the opposite. They all believed she was awaiting him.

Lady Russel had left, and with her all sanity and intelligent conversation. Her father was already talking of them being back in Kellynch. How Mr Elliot would allow them to live there comfortably. Elizabeth only shot daggers from her eyes at Anne from across the room. Anne had wanted to stand and shout that she did not want to marry Mr Elliot, but knew it was useless, they would not listen. She wanted to inform them about Frederick and the engagement, but it would not be right to tell her father before Frederick had the chance to speak with him. She had just made up her mind to go to bed early, feigning a headache, when the door-bell rang. Her natural instinct propelled her to her feet in anticipation of seeing her betrothed once more. They had only been parted for a few hours and already she missed his awfully.

But it was not his name which was announced, and the man who entered, was not her beloved.

Anne shrunk back into her corner eager to be as far away from this _pursuer_ as possible. Once invited in and introduced, Mr Elliot took the chair nearest to her, facing the others to ensure their party was not divided. Elizabeth glared at Anne again. Why was everything her fault? She had not asked for Mr Elliot's attention. Indeed she would rather his feelings changed from her to her sister.

Mr Elliot seemed a pleasant enough sort, but there was _something_ , something Anne could not quite put her finger on, that appeared amiss with him. She now faced a quandary. To get to know of him, would mean getting to know him. And for that, she would be forced to spend time with him. She should not lead him on, giving hope where there was none, but if he should ever see sense and marry Elizabeth, Anne wanted to know they had no worries concerning his conduct or character, she was also keen to learn the identity of the mysterious mutual acquaintance who had been so forthcoming with information regarding herself.

He spoke eloquently and knowledgably. He was informative without being condescending; he talked of leaving vanity behind and only been interested in good conversation with good hearted and intelligent people. Yet also he told her should not be so keen to play down her status, and to use it instead to her advantage. Accept invitations others could only dream of. He barely spared a word for her father or Mrs Clay.

Elizabeth had claimed fatigue and long since retired. Anne wished she could follow. As much as she was angered by the cold shoulder treatment she was receiving from her eldest sister, she wished to confide in her the truth about where her feelings lay, and that it was not with the overly pleasing relative beside her. Elizabeth was welcome to him if she wanted him. Anne thought of Mr Elliot only as to how quickly she could obtain the information she needed from him, and consequently how soon she could remove herself from his company. Her heart cried out for Frederick and she hoped beyond hope, he was already on his was to Bath.

Upon their arrival in Bath, Admiral and Mrs Croft set up in Gay Street, it wasn't as fashionable as Camden Place, but it was located centrally enough, and a good base from which to walk around. And as the couple dearly loved to walk together, it suited them perfectly. The couple had scarcely got their baring's before Mrs Croft was expressing a wish to visit the Pump Rooms. Being the place most ladies and gentlemen tended to spend their time in the day, it seemed like the best place of any to _accidentally_ bump into Miss Anne.

As it happened, Anne _was_ visiting the Pump Rooms with Lady Russel. She had spent the majority of her time there being told by her Godmother how wonderful her cousin was, and what a good match they would make – _was she not already engaged_. Anne had continued to remind her friend she _was_ already engaged, and so such a conversation was pointless.

"But where is he Anne, your noble Captain? Surely by now he should have received news of your leaving. Why is he not here asking Sir Walter for your hand? Or at least calling on you?"

Anne could not answer her friend. It was true. Her letter would have been received, she had been at Bath for three days now, ample time for him to arrive. So where was he? As if an answer had been sent from above, she heard her name being called and what's more, she recognised the voice. Leaving Lady Russel with her friends, Anne crossed the Pump Rooms and was reunited with the Admiral and Mrs Croft.

"Oh Miss Anne what a pleasure!"

"Oh Mrs Croft, the pleasure is all mine- I assure you. I have never been so pleased to see a familiar face."

Sophia glanced in Lady Russel's direction. Anne was surrounded by friends and family, surely she should be not so pleased to see people who were near perfect strangers to her, up until quite recently. Yet she was obviously delighted by their appearance. Mrs Croft surmised all was not as it seemed or as her brother had concluded.

Anne was busy looking around also. "Is … is it just you and the Admiral who have come?" she tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Aye Miss. Just us." The Admiral answered.

Anne's face fell. He had not come.

"We are here for the Admirals health." explained Sophia.

"Oh dear, I hope you are not too unwell Admiral." Anne remarked guiltily.

"No, no my dear. It is just my legs, they appear to have an aversion to dry land. The Gout has taken hold and the Doctor suggested I come here and take the waters."

"Oh but yes, yes you should." Anne could feel the threat of tears in her eyes, and the slow ache which was constantly with her, beginning to hurt. He had not come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies for the delay in updating. I have been busy writing, so now I have the next four or five chapters ready. They just need polishing up and I shall be able to upload them more regularly. I will try to get the next chapter up later today - if the kids will let me!**

Chapter Six

Two restless days later, Anne found herself once more in the company of Admiral Croft. Desperate to be away from the constrictions of the house, away from the flirtations of Mrs Clay with her father, Mr Elliot's constant company and Elizabeth's icy glares, she had made her escape at the earliest opportunity. She had only walked a few minutes when she found the Admiral admiring a painting in a shop window. Or rather, criticising it; for apparently it was not very sea worthy. He was delighted to see Anne and once he had pointed out all that was wrong with the ship the artist had tried to capture, he insisted he escort her wherever she was headed.

Asking after Mrs Croft, Anne discovered, the poor woman was held up with a nasty blister on her heel. The Admiral was greeted by several gentleman who walked past them, each tipping their hats. He chuckled and explained that those acquaintances who had never had the pleasure of meeting Sophia, would assume Anne was his wife, and those that had, were probably drawing their own conclusions why he was with a young lady who was not his wife. Anne laughed uncomfortably. The Admiral looked up at the now clear sky, a rarity in Bath. "Oh but Sophie will be disappointed she has missed such a lovely day, never mind, she is being kept in good spirits with news from home."

Anne straightened, anxious to hear all she could about Uppercross and Kellynch.

"Oh but here's a bit of good news for you Miss Anne, that young lady, the Musgrove's girl who fell. What was her name?"

"Louisa." Anne prompted.

"Yes Miss Louisa, It appears her recovery is all but complete and just as well, as it seems Frederick's young friend and comrade Benwick has made her an offer."

"Oh but that is good news Admiral." Anne tried hard to dismiss the jealousy welling up inside of her. "Is Captain Wentworth pleased for his friend?"

"He says he is, although he has some reservations on the compatibility of the match."

Anne screwed up her nose unsure what that could mean. Frederick had seemed happy at the prospects of the two young people finding comfort in each other. She shook away the rising anger inside her – if only he was there, she could ask him. "Did he write about any other news from home?"

"Oh my dear you misunderstand me. He did not write." Anne stopped, narrowing her eyes in confusion at the older gentleman who only offered her a twinkling smile. "He is here. With Sophia at this very moment."

Anne's legs began to tremble and her body shook. She willed herself the strength to remain upright and not draw attention to her state. " _Captain Wentworth is here_? In Bath?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Arrived yesterday." he confirmed.

Anne felt the bottom drop out of her stomach, out of her world. He had finally arrived and yet he had been there a whole day without bothering to inform her, or call. What was he doing? Did he not want to see her? Was he not missing her terribly, like she was missing him? She concluded miserably he was not. Judging by the Admirals unaffected way in which he had spoken with her, Frederick had not even informed those closest to him about their news as she had thought for certain he would. She was beginning to question whether she really knew him at all.

"Miss Anne are you well? You look very pale. Perhaps I should take you home."

"No thank you Admiral. However I have just remembered an errand I must run. I do apologise. Please send Mrs Croft my best wishes for her speedy recovery." She called back over her shoulder as she hurried away; "I do hope to see her soon."

She needed time alone to think. Unfortunately the streets of Bath were not yet friendly and soon Anne found herself quite turned around. Swallowing down the overpowering need to cry, she found a bench and sat down attempting to think of a plan. Trying to remember streets or address, but the shock of what she had just learned had her mind pulled in that many different directions, it made the thought process impossible.

"Miss Anne?"

She looked up into the concerned eyes of Mr Elliot. She almost laughed out loud. Of all the people who could have come to her rescue it had to be the man she had been trying hard to find fault with and avoid whenever possible.

She sighed. It would not do to be picky now. "Mr Elliot, I am afraid I have gotten myself in a muddle and am quite lost. I am in need of your assistance to get home." she confessed.

He smiled genuinely, and offered her his arm. Grateful, she took it.

Frederick had wasted no time in travelling from Shropshire to Bath. Once his temper had died away he was left with nothing but shame at his stupidity. He had been so angry at Anne for repeating her actions of eight years ago, and yet there he was doing the exact same thing. He had run away just as he had done then. But this time he would not remain away and live to regret it. If his sister's suspicions were correct and there was still a chance Anne wanted to marry him, his had to put aside his bitterness and be the man she deserved.

Upon his arrival at Gay Street, he had been adamant he should go round to the house in Camden Place and claim her, but Sophia had suggested he calmed himself down first and organise a proper plan of attack, instead of barrelling in there. It was obvious to all, her family already believed theirs to be below them, and so it would not do for Frederick to go charging around there, making demands and proving them correct. He needed to take a step back and observe where things lay first.

Sophia had concocted a rouse of being laid at home with a blister causing the Admiral to delay their usual stroll and take a walk by himself in the direction of Camden Place hoping he would come across Miss Anne. The Admiral had returned with the surprising news that he _had_ seen Miss Anne, and made her aware of Frederick's presence in Bath. He had also been sorry to admit Anne did not seem pleased at the news, and had left rather abruptly on some made up errand.

"But my dear, you did tell her about my predicament." Sophia looked anxiously at her husband. He nodded. "And yet she did not offer to come back with you? To visit?"

The Admiral glanced at Frederick and coloured slightly. "No. I am afraid she was quite in a rush to leave."

Frederick sunk in to the chair, his head in his hands, he thought back to the night of the dinner in Kellynch, when he and Anne, and his sister and her husband, had all gathered by the fire laughing and relaxing in each-others company. How long ago that seemed, when now, in only a short few days all was falling apart around him. In need of some air, he left his sister and brother to their conversation while he walked.

He hadn't gone far when he spied Anne herself sitting on a bench. She looked distressed; upset. He forgot the proposed plan, and in an instant, thought only of her and consoling her. He began to make his way over to her, when a young gentleman caught his eye. Although in mourning, he was dressed smartly and looked of means. He was walking in the same direction, towards Anne. He took his hat off in approaching her. Frederick could not see what was being said to her, as the man had his back to him, but he was able to witness the reaction in Anne. The smile on her face, the joy at seeing him. She stood and took his arm and the pair strolled off together.

Frederick stood rooted to the spot. So this must be the famous cousin everyone had such high hopes and kind words for. The one everyone wanted to marry Anne. The one she had declared never would she have the intention, nor the inclination to meet. The one she had dismissed supposedly because of her involvement with Frederick.

The one she had just left with.

A day later, and both the affianced were feeling the restricted effects of a days' rainfall. Anne was beside herself with confusing information, trying to make sense of it all. Frederick had followed her to Bath, but had yet to even call. Was this his way of telling her he was having second thoughts? She shuddered at the prospect. No, it could not be that. This was obviously some mistake, a misunderstanding. If she could only see him and talk. But that in itself was an impossible task. If he was ever to call there, or if she made up an excuse to call on the Crofts in the hope of seeing him at home, they could not be left alone, there would be no chance for them to talk openly.

Where was little Walter when she needed him?

She sighed again at the continued rainfall. She had hoped to call on her old school friend Mrs Smith. She had not seen her in years, and knew her to be recently widowed. She had wanted to go the day before, but Mr Elliot had arrived and entertained them for so long, it was too late to venture out. But today Mr Elliot had said he would be calling on his friends, Colonel and Mrs Wallace. So she hoped to go, but alas the rain had put a stop to that. Her melancholy was momentarily lifted by the sudden arrival of a carriage outside _. He had come_.

She surged to the entrance hall, and was greeted by; "Charles? Mary?"

Charles looked up at her smiling. "Hello Anne."

Apparently in the weeks that had passed since they left Uppercross for Lyme, Henrietta and Charles Hayter had set a date for their wedding, and with Louisa and Benwick recently engaged, it had seemed natural to the Musgroves to hold a double wedding. Therefore Mrs Musgrove, Henrietta, Charles and Mary had travelled to Bath in search of wedding clothes. Louisa had chosen to stay behind with a visiting Benwick, while her father played chaperone. Anne was pleasantly surprised to hear that Captain Harville had decided to join the party in order to spend more time with his good friend Wentworth and to inspect some fine pieces of furniture he hoped to replicate.

Anne was stunned to find them there and somewhat relieved. Perhaps this would not only mean a reprieve from the ever pleasing Mr Elliot, but also their mutual friends visiting would cause her and Frederick to be thrown into each-others company more often. She thought again of calling on Sophia with some excuse, but her pride prevented it. It was his turn now. She had sent the letter, the next step should be his. She was desperate to talk with someone about it, which was one of the reasons why she had hoped to see Mrs Smith.

The next day found Anne in Molland's tea rooms with her sister Elizabeth and Mrs Clay. They had been on their way to visit the esteemed Dowager Darymple, but yet again the rain had caught them unprepared, and they had had to stop for cover. It seemed a few others had had the same idea and the shop was filling up. The three ladies had been lucky enough to catch a table by the window, unluckily they had attracted the attention of a passing Mr Elliot. Keen to assist the ladies, he took it upon himself to call for the Dowagers carriage, so that they could travel there in comfort. As the carriage had only room for two, Anne volunteered to walk back, hoping for some precious time alone, before an afternoon spent with the Viscountess. However Mr Elliot had other plans, and assured Anne, once he was finished running his errands, he would be back to accompany her.

Anne forced a smile in appreciation. Her sister and Mrs Clay fell into conversation, while Anne chose to look out of the window onto the busy streets. It was then that she saw it. A hat, under the cover of an umbrella, a neck and shoulders she would recognise anywhere. She instantly straightened in her chair, fighting against the butterflies fluttering in her belly. He turned the corner and she could see his profile clearly. Having her suspicions confirmed caused her to gasp out loud, startling the other two ladies, she felt her cheeks flush and made an excuse about needing some air and a drink of water.

She told herself it was just fresh air she sought, as she made her way towards the door, it was not to see which way he went. She knew instantly she was fooling no one, including herself when suddenly he was entering the shop. His face was wet from the rain and it brought back to her memories which had haunted her dreams. Seeing him for the first time in so many days, she felt nervous, but pleased. She had the time to compose herself. For once it would not be a shock to find him in her company. He had yet to become aware of her presence, so it was, she had more time in which to contemplate a conversation.

"Good Morning Captain Wentworth."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Captain Wentworth had little time to even recover from the down pour he had been caught in, before he found himself face to face with Anne. Having not seen her up close in so long, he struggled with the overwhelming need to take her into his arms and remind her what they had before she fled. However he remembered himself and their surroundings in time, and instead he mustered up a polite greeting. "Miss Elliot."

Anne half smiled with the cold awkwardness between them, it had not been like this since he first appeared in Uppercross. The cruelness of it momentarily overthrew her. "You are in Bath." she spluttered out.

He smirked before hiding it behind a smile. He took a moment to look himself up and down. "Yes so it appears."

Anne was torn between wanting to laugh and roll her eyes at his teasing. As it was, she had chance to do neither, as at that moment, a movement behind her caught his eye and his attention was drawn to the two ladies sitting by the window. Frederick nodded a greeting towards Elizabeth and Mrs Clay, one that was not returned causing Anne to blush with embarrassment.

"Are your family in health?" he asked seemingly genuine if not slightly stiff.

She frowned at their reaction. "They are thank you Captain." She tried to sound sincere while at the same time swallowing down the need to confront him about the amount of time he had already spent in the same city as her without finding the chance to call.

"And you?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if she had missed the start of the question. "Are you in good health?" he elaborated. His eyes swept quickly up and down her as if needing to check for himself. She flushed as his eyes measured every part of her.

"I am well. Yes. Thank you."

Their conversation was cut short by the announcement of the carriage of Lady Darymple now being ready to collect the ladies Elliot. Anne remained unmoved and Frederick offered her his arm believing she was waiting for him to escort her out. She smiled properly for the first time since he had arrived at Mollands, and told him it was un-necessary. Causing him to ask why she was not accompanying them.

"I am to walk, there is no room and I prefer to walk." she explained.

"But it is raining." Came the reply, concern creeping into each syllable.

"Very little and nothing that I regard." She smiled.

He half smiled, not quite ready to forgive her yet. "Though I have only been here a short while, I have already equipped myself for the weather in Bath." He produced an umbrella and offered it to her.

Before she could accept, Elizabeth and Mrs Clay moved past them on their way out. Her sister finally acknowledged Frederick with a malicious smile that Anne knew from bitter experience, only meant she had some devious plan in mind. She hoped to discover it before her sister had the chance to wreak havoc.

Once they were away from the eyes of those who knew them, Frederick dared to take a step closer to her, the umbrella still between them. "Tell me," he said softly. "Does the rain hold the same memories for you as it does for me?"

Anne's eyes flew to his and widened. "I believe it has quite an effect on me, yes." she admitted.

They paused for a moment and it was as if the world had ceased to turn, and they were completely alone. All the bustle of the shop faded away and it was just the two of them. He pulled the umbrella back to his side. "It seems silly for one of us to get wet when we could leave together and share the umbrella?"

Anne almost smiled, she almost leapt into his arms. It was so reminiscent of their time spent together previously. Their little inside joke that no one understood. Something only between them. Then, with a sinking feeling, she remembered her promise. "Thank you for the offer, but it is not necessary." She tried to make it sound as kind as possible but still he looked hurt when she spoke. She knew she had to make him see it was not just that she was refusing his suggestion. "Mr Elliot is escorting me home." She knew the moment the words fell from her lips how wrong she had been. _That_ was what would hurt him. She had made such a statement about never wanting to even meet her cousin and now she was going back on her word. More so, she was giving up the chance to spend time with him –her fiancé- to be with a man who had declared to everyone who would listen, his intention to marry her.

The simple sentence had been enough to have Wentworth's anger rise up again. "Ah the famous cousin, Mr Eliot. Rumour has it you have been able see past his somewhat less desirable qualities and become quite friendly with him." he said loudly.

Anne looked around her embarrassed at his declaration in such a public place. She found her own anger peaked. "What is that supposed to mean?" she hissed.

"Just that it is known throughout Bath how fond he is of you, and how an announcement should be coming any day now." He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to hold his emotions inside.

She nearly laughed out loud. "An announcement of what kind?" She noticed some people were now paying attention to them, and dropped her head and her voice. "May I remind you _Sir,_ I am already engaged. How could I possibly attach myself to another?"

"What other? What engagement? No one seems to be aware of this _other_ engagement. I wonder, if it is _so_ important to you, that _that_ hasn't been announced yet?"

"Maybe because my intended is yet to pay a visit to my father," Anne snapped.

Frederick hesitated in responding, the shock of her words hitting him full force. Was that what she had been expecting? She had told him more than once she did not deem it important. She would rather he had as little to do with her family as possible, a suggestion he had been in full agreement with. "I would have thought a lady of your circumstances would have already assured your fiancé that was unnecessary." He raised an eyebrow at her, trying to remind her. "You are of age, why should he need his permission?"

"We do not _need_ it, no, but it would be-"

Frederick had had enough of this battle of words, he had one question he had wanted to ask her and now seemed like the best chance he would have to ask it. "Why did you leave?" he interrupted her. "Without as much as a goodbye to me. I had to discover you were gone second hand, by way of a letter! Can you not see Anne? It has already started. It is just like it was before."

"I had no choice." she cried quietly.

He snorted.

"I am a woman, unmarried. I go where I am told. You however, are a man. Free to travel about the country, and of means." Her voice held out until the last few words. "Why did you not come for me?" she almost sobbed.

At that moment Anne's name was called and she looked around to find Mr Elliot at the door eyeing Frederick disapprovingly. She turned around quickly. She wiped at her eyes furiously, exhaled and painting a smile on her face, turned back and waved at him. She then turned back to Frederick all traces of the smile gone, and only the hint of the tears threatening to fall in her eyes, crippling him with every look. "You are correct Captain, this _is_ like before, and you, you are behaving _exactly_ like last time."

With that she was gone. Before he had had the chance to defend himself, and it was lucky she had, as he could not think of a single thing to say.

That night there was a concert Anne was looking forward to attending. She knew the music well, however she had been disappointed to learn she was to be part of a large party, including not just the Viscountess, but Mr Elliot.

Anne sat at her looking glass surveying the damage eight years of misery had done to her complexion. It had begun to brighten and glow when she was reunited with Frederick, but since going there to Bath, it had faded again and she was looking more and more like her old self.

She was wearing her best dress, she told herself it was just an excuse to look nice. It was not in preparation for a surprise visitor or familiar face who may or may not be there at the concert also. That did not however prevent Anne from scouting the premises both inside and out upon her arrival for signs of him. She did not want them to be at odds with each other, until he told her otherwise, they were still engaged and so she was keen for them to talk and put the matter to rest, in her mind they both had reason to be angry.

Frederick had spent the better part of the morning and afternoon trying to reconcile his thoughts in his head. He had been so angry at her for leaving and for her associating with a man she had sworn to stay away from, a man who everyone was aware had plans of matrimony with her. He had not given a thought to how she might be feeling. Carried off to a place she hated, being alone waiting for her loving fiancé to arrive and rescue her. She must have thought he had abandoned her.

A knock at his chamber door drew him out of his reverie. He went to open it and was only mildly surprised to find his sister at the threshold.

"Well?"

Well what?"

"Oh do not give me 'well what' Frederick, you went out, you were gone for a significant amount of time, and since your return you have been holed up here, pacing about so much the boards have begun to creak." she smirked and then grew serious, looking down at the floor before settling on him once more. "Did you see Anne?" she asked quietly.

"When?" he replied gruffly.

"Today … wait, are you saying you have seen her more than once? Before today? While you have been in Bath."

"Yes. Yes I saw her today, and no, it was not the first occasion I have done so." He paced about the room, wishing his sister did not have the ability to pull his inner most secrets from him with just a sisterly stare. She leaned against the door frame her arms crossed, when he caught her eye she raised an eyebrow and her gaze dropped to his pacing feet. He stopped instantly. He took a deep breath in, exhaling loudly. "I came across her the other afternoon when I went out for a walk. The same day the Admiral spoke with her."

"And?"

"And nothing, I was on my way to approach her, for she seemed distressed, when another gentleman –who I suspected at the time- and now know to be, the illustrious _Mr Elliot_. The cousin to which she is to be so _happily_ married."

"Why did she seem upset?" Sophia said, almost to herself.

"Excuse me?"

"You said she was distressed, I am wondering why."

"I do not know Sophie." he sighed. "Perhaps she had missed out on the purchase of a certain hat which had caught her eye, or perhaps she, like I, was growing tired of the weather in Bath, or perhaps-"

"Frederick! You and I both know they are ridiculous reasons for any woman to be distressed in the streets. Especially Anne. From what you have told me, and from what I myself have seen of her, such whimsical worries would not concern her."

"You are right. I apologise; I do not know what was wrong." He looked at the wall as if it would bring him the answers he craved, and then mumbled; "she could have been thinking of her mother, for it was here where she passed. Or perhaps, she is at odds with her father and sister."

"Perhaps." Sophie smiled, proud of her brother for finally thinking of Anne's feelings and not his pride. " _Or_ , perhaps she is missing her fiancé terribly and was so overcome at the knowledge he was now here she needed a moment alone to gather her thoughts."

Frederick frowned at his sisters reasoning. "Perhaps."

"So, ignoring the _deluded Mr Elliot_ , let us speak of you and Anne, what of today?"

"I took shelter from this ghastly weather in Mollands tea rooms, and there she was."

"Alone?"

"No not at first. Her sister and a companion were sat a little away. But she ... she came and spoke to me."

"Well that is promising." Sophia beamed.

"Promising? Sophia we are engaged!"

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Well, did you confirm with her that your understanding is still in place? I thought you were so sure that she would release you as soon as she saw you. Did she?"

"That was what I was so eager to ascertain. However I confess, at first I was enjoying the simple activity of speaking with her after so many days apart so much, it did not enter my mind. _At first_. We spoke of unimportant things while a carriage called her friends away. She explained she was to walk, I offered to accompany her." Sophia smiled and nodded her approval of the suggestion. He frowned again. "She then went on to say she already has an escort, in the form of her cousin." Sophia's smile slipped. "I admit I then lost my patience and practically accused her of already agreeing to marry another while she was promised to me, and how she should at least have the decency to release me officially."

Sophia closed her eyes and let out a grown shaking her head. "Oh Frederick you did not."

"I did not become angry, but I asked what I needed to know." he argued.

"And did she give you the answers you wanted to hear?"

He coloured for a brief moment before remembering himself and continued. "She told me, how could she be attached to her cousin, when she was already engaged? And that the reason it had not been announced and made public yet, was because she _assumed_ her fiancé would have come here to seek her father's blessing."

Sophia's eyes opened slowly, "oh dear."

"What? What 'oh dear' Sophie? You and the Admiral _told_ me to bide my time before going over there, Anne _assured_ me we did not need Sir Walters permission. It had not even occurred to me to see him."

"You do not _need_ his permission, but as a gentleman, you should have sought his blessing."

"Yes well, we all know at least in the eyes of some. I am not worthy to be a gentleman." He snapped. " _His blessing!_ Sophie, this is the man who-"

"I know. I know Frederick, I do, but this is Anne and your marriage, and you should have thought of her and not your own pride. What she may have wanted."

"Well it is too late now."

"Did she release you?"

"No."

"Then it is not too late. Get dressed."

"I am dressed." he replied. Sophia did a sweep of his appearance and rolled her eyes before calling for the foot man who had been acting as his valet. "And just why am I getting all dressed up?" he questioned.

"You brother, are attending a concert in town."

"A Concert?"

"Yes. One Anne told me about the other day at the pump rooms, one she was particularly looking forward to." she said with a wink.

Frederick smiled back at her. Perhaps all was not lost just yet – _perhaps!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Anne stood amongst her family in the entrance of the Octagon rooms awaiting the arrival of the Dowager Dalrymple who would be accompanied by Miss Carteret, Lady Russel and Mr Elliot. Colonel Wallace and his wife were also to join their party. Anne had not a care for any of them, her fixed gaze on the entrance was for one reason only. As her father criticised the other members of the audience, much to the glee of her sister and Mrs Clay, Anne had to bite her lip to refrain from screaming out loud. She loved her family dearly, but at that moment she wanted nothing more than for them and the rest of their ridiculous party to be far, far, away. If Frederick did attend, she wanted to - _must_ \- speak with him. The way they had left things in Mollands had been unacceptable and she wanted to discuss it, and then put it firmly behind them. Together.

All the waiting and yearning, and arguing had taught her over the past week they had been parted, up to when they had been reunited, was that she wanted to marry him desperately. No persuadable advice from well-meaning relatives, or silly quarrels between the two of them, were going to put a stopper to that. More resilient she forced her face into a smile and made eye contact with those around her. It was then that she saw him. As if her eyes had a mind of their own and sought him out. As if she could sense when he was near, her gaze had uncontrollably landed on the handsome Captain heading in her direction. Involuntarily her legs carried her towards him. Too preoccupied with the imminent arrival of their superior relative, the others did not notice her moving away from them and into the path of her betrothed, this time Frederick was the first to speak.

"Good evening Miss Anne." He smiled and Anne felt her insides relax and quieten for the first time in days. It was a genuine smile; he was pleased she was there. Their quarrel had not left him angry at her.

"Good evening Captain, are you well?"

"I am, and you? I do hope you were not made unwell by the inclement weather earlier and having to walk home."

Her smile fell for the briefest moment while she remembered the way they had spoken to each other that afternoon, his reaction at her cousin being the one to escort her home. He caught it and knew what had affected her. He glanced around wondering if it as possible for them to speak, when he saw her family close by.

On first approach he had eyes only for Anne, and had not even noticed the small group who now openly eyed him with quiet disdain and a look of self importance. Just as he remembered them. He turned and bowed. He would not let them rob him of his manners, to his utter astonishment Sir Walter did not only acknowledge him, but returned the bow with one of his own. Still in a daze of confusion Frederick turned to see Elizabeth do the same with a sweet smile plastered on her face. He shut his eyes and opened them again quickly, wondering if he was in fact asleep and this had all been a dream.

He looked back at Anne to see the same amazement on her face. Then her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed in confusion and suspicion, a look she had worn many times when she had a bad feeling about something – he remembered that look well. He shook his head, gathering himself once more. Audience or not, there were things that needed to be said. Luckily a party of people took that moment to pass through the small gap between her and her family Anne had created when she moved away. It caused Anne to have step further to the side to allow them to pass, and consequently put more distance between herself and her own party. Frederick was quick to step with her, glad of the increased distance, he now felt able to speak.

"I apologise for earlier." he said slowly, observing her eyes and the reaction to his words.

Her eyes softened. "No, no, Captain, it should be I who is sorry." She looked around her quickly to ascertain they were not being overheard and said quietly so only he could hear. "I should not have questioned your intentions. I know I told you more than once, such traditional gestures were not necessary."

He smiled at her honesty. "Not _necessary_ no, but still, as an officer asking for the hand of a Lady, a daughter of a baronet, I should have known better. I should have approached your father whether it was _necessary_ or not." He took a step closer to her, aching to hold her. "I should have followed you to Bath immediately. I should have known events were out of your control – like last time. But this time I should have stayed by your side while we fought our way through. A man who claims to be in love and who is lucky enough to have that love returned, should not let his pride get in the way of the Lady's happiness. He ought not. He does not." He looked away ashamed. "I failed you."

Anne too desperately sought the comfort of his touch, she longed to hold his hand and assure him. Instead, she had to rely on words alone. "You did no such thing." Anne corrected him steadfastly. "You were angry, quite rightly. I had gone back on almost all of the promises I had made to you."

"Almost."

"All except that which is most important." she reminded him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I did not stop loving you."

"No." he smiled. "You stayed true to me, to us, despite what everyone was thinking and in most cases hoping. You did not put aside our plans and agree to marry your cousin. You did not give in to their manipulations like last time. You never stopped loving me," he repeated.

She stepped closer, knowing they were bordering on improper. "I never did. I never shall."

"May I … shall I speak to your father now?" he blurted out.

" _Now_." She looked around her wildly at the full room. "In front of all these people."

He chuckled knowing how much she loathed to be the subject of people's interest. Unlike her sisters. "No I suppose that would be unwise, even if I know how much you love to be the centre of attention." She smiled at his sarcasm. "Maybe I should call tomorrow? Would that be better?" he asked.

"Yes. I will tell him to expect you." Her voice held a chink of uncertainty.

"Anne," he stepped closer still. "I have never stopped loving you either, nor shall I ever. This time we will marry, this time we will be happy. That is my promise to you."

"I believe you."

Their conversation was brought to an end by the arrival of the rest of her party. The couple were forced to separate and wipe the wide grins from their faces. They were once again harmonious and united.

Anne's sudden happiness was just as suddenly stolen from her when she entered the music hall only to find she was seated beside Mr Elliot. She gave herself a silent talking to, assuring herself that this was only one evening; she could cope.

She could cope with his open displays of affection towards her and the whispers and stares of those around her, as they were more convinced of a happy union between them. It would only make the surprise more shocking when everyone discovered whom she was really marrying. She looked around the hall for Frederick, scouring each row, face by face, when she failed to locate him she turned back to the front disappointed. A movement out the corner of her eye caused her to look to the end of her row.

There leaned against the wall, was a handsome sea Captain. The smile was gone, replaced with a stern expression she imagined he reserved for aboard his ship when he was commanding his men. But his eyes, his eyes still held that sparkle, that light he would get whenever he looked at her, or touched her, or kissed her. Her eyes fell to his lips and she felt herself blush and grow hot, her pulse quickened. How she longed for his kiss, longed for his arms. For a brief moment he looked her way, and as she was unobserved by those around her, she smiled brightly at him.

She could not help but feel disappointed at the lack of response from him. She knew that they were in a public place, but surely he could acknowledge her – but wait, there was something else. He was looking past her, glaring at the person beside her. _Mr Elliot_. Frederick was angry she was sat with her cousin, she felt herself smile inwardly – he was jealous!

Although mortifyingly Anne relished the feeling of being so wanted by her betrothed, she did not wish to cause him the pain she had been through, those first few days after his return, watching him with Louisa. She tried unsuccessfully to distance herself from the man beside her, while still maintaining the facade of watching the performance. In reality she had heard none of the notes played. She was solely concentrating on giving the appearance whatever the feelings her cousin held for her, were not reciprocated.

Mr Elliot continued to miss her hints and bombarded her with queries relating to the music, asking her to translate certain passages of singing under the pretence of aiding Miss Carteret, when it was blatantly obvious he was using it as an excuse to lean into her closer than propriety allowed. She glanced behind her at her Godmother seeking help, only to find her conveniently otherwise engaged and purposely avoiding her eyes.

At long last it was the interval and Mr Elliot had risen along with the other gentleman to stretch his legs and acquire beverages for the ladies. Anne looked at Frederick to find him at long last returning her gaze, she smiled apologetically and he gave a half smile as if he understood her predicament but did not like the situation. She did not blame him. Upon the return of the gentleman there was a change in the seating arrangement. Unfortunately for Anne she was once again by her cousin, who had managed the arrangement. She turned to face Frederick just in time to find him storming out of the room. Anne knew it would cause talk and rumours, but she cared not. She rose from her seat cutting off Mr Elliot mid-sentence and rushed after her fiancé.

"Captain Wentworth!"

Anne's small voice seemed to reverberate around the room louder than necessary, as if it was traitorously trying to draw attention to the fact she had just left her seat, her party, in the middle of a concert, to follow an unattached gentleman outside.

At the sound of his name, and more so at whom was calling it, Frederick stopped instantly and turned around to face her. He had hoped she would follow, prayed that she should understand why it was so difficult for him to remain in that room. Watching all those happy faces smiling at her and her cousin, commenting on what a handsome couple they made, and what a good match it was. The mutterings, as whispered as they were, had still reached his ears, and he had grown sick of it. He was however, still surprised to find her there, the Anne of the past would have remained in her seat like the good girl she was supposed to be.

"Are you leaving?" she asked of him.

"Yes."

"So soon." She began wringing her hands. "Was the concert not to your liking?"

"I had hoped for more singing," he admitted. She looked at him puzzled. He sighed. "In truth, it was not just the music."

Anne took a step towards him, they were alone. Yes the audience were only a few feet away enjoying the performance, yet it still seemed inappropriate to be there together. She blushed at the thought of the last time they had been alone together. "Please do not leave because of Mr Elliot."

Frederick frowned and then scowled. "I would never allow another man to dictate my movements, or let another think he can come between us." He hissed, and then paused, letting himself calm down. He was not angry with her, and it was unfair for him to take out his frustrations at other people's actions on her. She had done nothing wrong. "I find … I cannot… I do not… blast!"

Anne jumped at the outburst and automatically looked behind her to ensure no one had heard and come out to see what the matter was. "Frederick please." she begged for him to tell her what he was feeling, and hoped she would be able to help.

"I cannot sit there listening to everyone talk as if you were already married to the man. I cannot watch while another man openly bestows his affections on you, to see him _lean_ in, to know he is closer to you than I can hope to be at this time, to know-"

"Frederick! Frederick, please stop, stop this. You are right to feel this way, but please listen." She placed her hand on his arm steadying him and instantly his focus was on her. "The talk, the rumours, they are all false, you know this, and by next week they will be someone else's trouble. And my cousin is just my cousin, and that is all he will ever be. I have already promised you that. He may flirt, he may _lean_ , but it is you who held my hand in the rain, you who I kissed, you who I have agreed to marry, you who I want to beside me forever, you-" She glanced around her again before moving closer to him, "You who I _leaned_ on while I slept." she whispered. He coloured slightly at the recollection and then smiled. She matched his smile. "I shall have _your_ name, I belong to _you_."

"No, you will never _belong_ to me, you are not a possession. You belong _with_ me, as I do you." He smiled widely. "I have much to be thankful for." he declared.

"And much to look forward to." She blushed as she said it, and it made Frederick feel hot and his palms sweat just imagining what she could be referring to. "Will you please join me back inside?" she asked.

"Will it not look suspicious if we return together after such an amount of time has passed?"

She frowned. He was correct. Frederick drew out his pocket watch and noted the time. "There will be a final break in the performance in a few minutes. I will take a turn about outside – getting some air, while you wait here -out of site if possible. When everyone comes out for refreshments, you will be able to slip back amongst them unnoticed. I will join you later."

Anne eyed him sceptically. "You _will_ join me later?"

"I promise." He smiled and took her hand in his, bringing it to his mouth to kiss it, but in the heat of the moment, a sudden recklessness overtook him. He had gone too long without feeling close to her. He pulled her to him so abruptly, she almost fell into him. She would have gasped at the shock, however in that moment his lips had settled over hers and she was already floating away. The passion of being parted took over as the kiss deepened, before Frederick too soon released her. She fell back on the heels of her feet with a start and a wobble. He held her arms to settle her.

"Are you steady Miss Anne?" he said, smirking at her reaction.

She soon pulled herself from the haze, straightening invisible wrinkles from her frock and smoothing none existent wayward strands of hair. "I am quite well thank you Captain," she said haughtily before her mouth began to lift at the corners. No matter how annoyed she was with him for pulling such a stunt, she could not control her glee at finally – _finally-_ being kissed again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Anne did as he had instructed and tucked herself into a corner while waiting for the concert to pause again. Now and then she would see Frederick pass by the entrance as he paced the length of the terrace outside. She could not help but beam as she thought back on this morning and how sad and cross she had been, and now how contentment radiated from her every pore. It was him, he was her everything, just as she was his. In time the musicians laid down their instruments and the audience were once again on their feet seeking nourishment.

"Anne, Anne? Where did you disappear to my dear?" asked her concerned Godmother. Unfortunately her concern seemed to be more directed at surveying the faces of the people around as if she sought out someone in particular. Anne almost rolled her eyes, why was she still so fixed against Frederick? Had he not already achieved everything he said he would? He had proved them all wrong, including Anne herself, he was a good man and he would make a good husband. He was an eligible man with a reasonable fortune.

She made an excuse for her absence and when the rest period was over, joined them back inside. Mr Elliot fought his way through to ensure his place at her side, Anne cared not. She was already stealing glances at Captain Wentworth who had taken up his place once again leaning on the wall, giving the impression he had remained there all night.

"Wentworth is the name." her father's voice shocked her out of her trance and the name he had spoken, stole her attention immediately. She turned in her seat. "He is the brother of my tenant at Kellynch." Her father continued.

Anne listened in amazement as her father told the Dowager about his connection to Frederick, and agreed with her as she praised his handsome face and strong physique. Anne squirmed in her seat. She was hot and her forehead was gathering a sheen of sweat. It was uncomfortable to sit there and listen while those around her talked of the man she loved, even if at this moment it was all in favour of his attributes. She knew it could not be long before they turned sour. She dared not even look at Frederick. She could only imagine what he was thinking. His exceptional hearing which had caught the whispers of the gossips, would have no trouble in understanding the conversation going on around him. She dropped her head in shame.

In another moment she found Frederick had been beckoned forward by Colonel Wallace to talk of war, when the music began again it was suggested the good Captain join them – for it was understood the Dowager would like to know more about him – it was to Anne's terror that he took the offered seat – next to Elizabeth.

If Anne had found trying to concentrate on the performance in front of her difficult before, she now found it impossible. Every word uttered, every movement was magnified. She was sat in front of them and so could only imagine the torture he was having to go through at the hands of her family. As much as she wanted this turnabout in her family's opinion of him, she did not envision it happening quite like this, and she was far from at ease about the whole situation. She heard Elizabeth whisper something and Frederick reply. Although she could not decipher the words.

Then the worst happened. Elizabeth laughed.

It was not loud. She did not guffaw or fall about in helpless giggles. It was a short laugh, which was easily –and quickly- excused. Barely anyone even heard it. But Anne did, and it disturbed her greatly. Not merely because Elizabeth rarely laughed or took pleasure in anything other herself, or the distress of others, but because she knew the source of her joviality; Frederick. He had made her laugh.

She felt herself flush and looked over her shoulder the best she could without drawing attention to herself, she thought -she suspected- he was looking at her, she felt his presence around her as if it was his arms holding her, and yet at the same time there was a great chasm forming between them, despite their earlier conversation and the closeness in which they sat. She heaved a sigh and sat back in her seat trying once again to follow the music and close out all the unpleasantness around her. She no longer had the patience to even attend Mr Elliot, and after rather shortly telling him she wished to give the performance her full attention, she was finally left alone to do so.

Frederick was torn, in the one hand he was enjoying Anne receiving her share of the jealousy from watching someone fawn all over your beloved, just as he had had to endure with Elliot, on the other he was tired of the pettiness between them, and longed to announce to everyone in attendance how they were engaged and beg this foolishness to cease. The other over powering concern he had, was that the source of Anne's jealousy was none other than her sister Miss Elliot.

Almost from their first introduction, Frederick had been sure Anne was meant to be his wife. Elizabeth had been present at that assembly also, and while those in attendance had spoken of her unparalleled beauty and elegance, he had not seen it. All he saw was a cold and distant young woman who spent more time catching her reflection in a looking glass than looking in to the eyes of those who admired her so reverently. He had listened to her interactions with her peers – including her neglected younger sister, and had been sickened by her cruelty. No, Elizabeth Elliot had never held his interest.

Anne had stood in the background, patiently greeting everyone who approached her with a warm smile and kind words. Knowing not only their name, but in most cases those names of their family, asking about each in turn. He had been enchanted by the warmth she exuded and the stark contrast between her inviting personality, and the stand-offish manner of those related to her by blood. Now as he stole a glance at the woman seated beside him, he could see nothing had changed. Even if Elizabeth was not aware of the new developments betwixt Anne and himself, he was sure she was aware of their past. That being the case, how could she do this to her own sister? To flirt and make eyes at the man she was cruelly parted from. It was hurtful to Anne, and pointless to him.

Even if he had never met Anne, and was free and single he would not want _her_ for a wife. He gave a shudder at the thought and then quickly glanced round to see if anyone had noticed. He was trying as hard as possible not to make direct eye contact with any of them. Sir Walter and Lady Russel, were to be avoided at all costs, since he was sure he would be unable to hold his tongue. He had told Anne he would speak to her father and he would, but he would need to be a great deal calmer to do so.

He looked up in the pretence of watching the concert, when in reality he was examining the beguiling woman in front of him. They had not been this close for this length of time, since Lyme. She glanced over her shoulder, although her neck did not stretch far enough for her to lock eyes with him, he felt the connection even if it was the back of her. He knew without seeing, she was thinking of him.

Her dark hair was trussed up in some kind of complicated design with a large pearl encrusted comb, one he knew had belonged to her mother and about the only piece she had access to, despite the amount she was bequeathed. The pale ivory stood out against the rich chestnut. The occasional tendril escaped, either by accident or design. Baring Anne in mind, he was of the opinion it was the former. Her perfectly formed ears were adorned with some droplet earrings of a simple design. Her long elegant neck was left free of jewels. So instead his eyes feasted on her creamy skin as it joined her bare shoulders. She was so beautiful he could only imagine every part of her equally so. And soon she was to be his wife.

He began to fidget in his seat as the heat rose in his cheeks. Thinking of her in that manner, in a public place surrounded by her family no less, was unacceptable. He struggled to keep his composure as she moved again, her shawl slipped down to reveal her slender arms. He remembered those arms resting on his as he held her in the rain, and when they were trapped; wrapped around his person as they slept.

Now he was uncomfortable for an all new reason.

Physically, he was uneasy and needed to move to create a better position to hide the evidence of how affected he was. As much as he had enjoyed being in her presence, he would be glad when the whole evening would come to an end.

Soon enough the last notes were played, applause rang out and he was able to make his excuses to the rest of Anne's party.

"Sir Walter."

Anne's father looked almost alarmed at being singled out by the Captain, his eyes widened as Frederick stepped closer to him.

"I wonder if I may call on you tomorrow afternoon, there is a matter of importance I wish to discuss with you." There, he had done the right thing, even if deep down he knew it to be a waste of time. That the man would no doubt still say she deserved better than him, and in the most part he was correct.

Anne did deserve better. She deserved the best, to be mistress of a grand estate like Kellynch and all that entailed. However, she also deserved to be loved by the man who knew her best, the man who would do anything for her, who would consider her to be the centre of his world, the man who loved her like no other, and that man was not her cousin Mr Elliot. It was him, and he would prove it to them. If it took forever.

Sir Walter glanced in the direction of Elizabeth seeking her guidance as always. Needing clarification that this would be in order and not a detriment to their status. When she smiled serenely to herself and then mysteriously in the direction of Wentworth, Sir Walter agreed and a time was set, so that they would not be disturbed.

In the commotion that followed, as they exchanged goodbyes with the Dowager, Frederick was able to steal a glance at his fiancée and was rewarded with a radiant smile, whatever utter ridiculousness he was sure to be privy to in the meeting with her father on the 'morro, it would be worth it. He had made her happy and that was worth everything.

The next morning, Anne's temporary feeling of elation and relief at knowing Frederick was coming to see her father and their engagement would no longer be a secret, was being replaced with anxiety and concern. Not for herself, she knew no matter what the opinion of those closest to her, or what they may say in attempt to persuade her again against such a match, she would marry Frederick. She wanted to be his wife. She had wanted it for over eight years. Since the very moment he put aside all other countless pretty girls at the assembly where they first met, and set his eyes and his heart on her.

He had been earnest and welcoming, and so easy to talk to, it was difficult to remember they had only just been introduced. He was genuinely interested in what she had to say, and purposely drew her out of herself including her in conversation and wishing to know her opinion on any topics, not just those deemed appropriate for a young lady. He was refreshing and so different from all those men she had witnessed fawning all over her sister – to whom Frederick had barely paid any attention other than what was polite.

When he had begun meeting her – accidentally at first- a friendship of sorts had formed. He made her smile and laugh, and feel like she could be herself for the first time since her mother had been alive. The cares that had weighed on her daily, seemed to lift when he was with her and the more time they spent together the more she imagined so much more.

Like any other young girl in that position, she imagined what it would be to be married to such a man. He was tall and handsome, he had a strong physique which with time spent serving in his majesty's Navy, had only improved. The attractive athletic young boy had been replaced with a striking man who commanded the attention of everyone, just by entering a room. Even at such a young age he had been so sure of himself and later, of them. Of what he would accomplish, the career he would carve out for himself and all he planned to provide for her.

They had talked for hours of the war and life aboard a ship. Later when friendship had grown into courtship, what it would mean to be the wife of a Captain. Their time together had been short and secret, and yet the feelings so ardent however swiftly formed, were no less as strong then if they had been in existence for years. Now they had time behind them as well, the feelings eight years ago which had been so absolute they had forced Frederick to ask for her hand so soon, and for her to accept without hesitation or reservation, despite their later bitter parting, had only increased over the years. Anne knew her love for Frederick to be fierce and she would not lose him.

No, her only worry now, was if Frederick should be insulted and humiliated by her family's lack of respect for him and his family. She was certain he would marry her no matter what also, but she did not wish him to be hurt or slighted by insults her father would be sure to throw at him. Although last night had proved they could be civil, and that they were at least aware of his accomplishments, it had been in the company of, and most likely to impress, The Lady Dalrymple, and now, in the cold light of day and alone at home, she was not sure those manners would remain.

Frederick's visit was set for later that morning, so as soon as it was an appropriate time for calling, Anne hurriedly made her way out of Camden Place finally having the opportunity to visit her friend Mrs Smith. She had not gone far when it came to her attention someone was following her. She did not need to be afraid, as it became quickly apparent, her tracker was none other than her intended. He quickened his pace so that he fell into step with his fiancée.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Good morning Captain Wentworth." Anne said without stopping, her eyes fixed on the path ahead.

"It is a good morning Miss Anne, thank you and may I enquire as to how you fare this fine day?" He was being playful, the smile on his face, although unobserved by Anne who had refused to look at him, was present in his voice.

"I am very well thank you. You seem, in a pleasant mood, have you had some good news perchance?" She hid her own smile as she quickened her pace. He matched it step for step.

"I had a very restful night's sleep, which included some truly delightful dreams, and then I awoke to realise the majority of them will be coming true very soon."

Anne blushed and allowed herself a smile, she glanced sideways at the man beside her, and found him to be smiling widely too.

"Where are we headed?" he asked.

 _"I_ am headed to Westgate buildings to visit an old school friend." she answered and awaited his reproach. Her father and sister had made it abundantly clear they did not approve of her associating with such people as those people who resided in _that_ area of town. And consequently had not been happy when she had announced she meant to visit Mrs Smith there today. From Frederick, she received no such condemnation. He simply nodded and remained by her side. Only breaking the quiet to enquire after Mrs Smith.

"Are you intending walking with me all the way." Anne asked.

"I think so." He looked up and then smiled. "I think I should like to walk by your side always."

She opened her mouth to respond and thought better of it. Instead she smiled, grateful for his tender compliment. "Do you not have things to occupy your time elsewhere? Errands to run, calls to make." Anne said at length.

She had been referring to his acquaintances he had in Bath, but he could only think of one call he was anxious to make. "No Miss Anne, there is nowhere else I'd rather be. I do have call to make later today of the greatest importance, but it is not for some time yet. For now I find I am my leisure and completely at your disposal. If you have no objections, I should like to walk with you to your intended destination."

Anne finally stopped, as did he, and turned to face him. "Frederick, although I am very moved by your kind words and your concern for me, you need not accompany me."

She did not mean it to sound so harsh. In reality she was only hoping for a few minutes to set her head straight, a feat she had being trying unsuccessfully to manage since yesterday evening. As much as she was undoubtedly looking forward to all that would ensue after their engagement became official, she also had a niggling stab of jealousy that she still had not forgiven him for his friendly sit down with her sister last night. She tried to put that out of her mind, it would be discussed later, for now she wanted him to know she was not brushing him aside. "I am quite capable of finding my way to my friends, she has provided me with clear instructions."

Undeterred by her words, Frederick smiled. "That may be, but I do not want you getting lost."

Anne felt herself blush, remembering her folly only a few days past. "How did you know about that?"

"About what?" he asked innocently. "Anne?"

She sighed unsure if he was teasing her, or if it was genuinely a coincidence. "The other day I had been walking for a while and as I had only been settled a short time in Bath, I found myself unsure of the way home. I was lost."

He looked curiously at her as if he was trying to put together pieces of a puzzle. "Was this the same day you spoke to the Admiral?" Recognition dawned on him, "That is why you were upset." he declared almost to himself as well as her.

"You were there?"

"Yes I confess, I did stumble across you. I had been out for a walk myself to clear my head and I saw you alone on that bench in distress, I was on my way to assist you when…" he trailed off, the gleeful smile on his face fading.

Anne's eyes closed at the memory and she nodded before opening them again. "Mr Elliot."

"Yes, he was there. I had to watch while he comforted you." he admitted uncomfortably.

"It was not a comfort, other than he acted as a guide in getting me home. I would have liked to have been comforted by you. I would have preferred your arm."

"I am sorry."

"I know, now let us talk of something else." Anne suggested. She turned to continue walking when Frederick caught her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm. Just as they had done in Lyme.

"Frederick we should not."

"We are courting are we not?" She nodded slowly. "We are betrothed?" She nodded again, this time adding a small smile. "Then what can be improper?" he asked.

"This is Bath. Where gossip is rife. Most believe me to be attached to my cousin, and you have yet to speak to my father." Anne replied sorrowfully.

Frederick thought about arguing but did not want them to be at odds again. He frowned and reluctantly released her arm. "You are correct. I will wait."

"It will not be for long." she assured him.

"No. It will not be for long." he grinned.

"Why do you look so happy?"

"Anne, how can I not appear happy? It is what I am truly feeling inside. Overwhelmingly happy. In a few hours I will have spoken to your father and our engagement will be out in the open, in a few days everyone in Bath shall be aware, along with your cousin, and in a few weeks we shall be married."

"A few weeks?"

Frederick turned to face her, expecting to find her frowning at the prospect or at least nervous, but instead she was beaming. "If that is agreeable to you my dear."

It was the first time he had used such an endearment and he was surprised at how easily it had slipped off of his tongue. Anne did not look perturbed in the least, and if possible her smile only widened at being referred to as such. Her reaction spurred him on. "If it were up to me, I would marry you today. I long to have you to myself Anne, for us to be able to talk and please ourselves without worrying about propriety and convention. The simple act of holding your hand whenever I feel like it, and having you place your arms in mine whenever the mood takes us. I think back to our night locked in together, and I confess now it is only with fondness of what we shared and with anticipation of what our married life together will be like. No formalities, no worrying constantly about what others are thinking of us. I admit I cannot wait for us to be alone and able to be ourselves."

Anne blew out a long breath, her eyes were blurry and she did not want to fall apart in front of him on a street in Bath – again- but the sincerity of his words, the perfect picture he had just painted for them, meant she was struggling to keep her emotions under control. She could not believe how happy and content she felt, and lucky at being given this second chance. She hung onto his arm, correctness forgotten. "I find that very agreeable Frederick. More than agreeable. All of it. I want all of that you have just described."

Frederick felt like a heavy weight he had been unaware he been carrying had lifted from his shoulders. He took a deep breath in, his lungs filling with much needed air and he stood a little straighter. The feeling left him quite heady and if it wasn't for embarrassing himself in front of Anne he would have admitted he should like to sit down. After all their words of love and promises made, this was the most open, the most honest they had been with one another since they were trapped. To say that he was elated was an understatement. He had bared his soul, admitted how he felt and what he wished for them, and she had agreed that was what she wanted too. He was overwhelmed and wanted nothing more than to draw her into his arms and show her exactly how much he loved her in that moment.

Anne's eyes displayed the same intensity he was sure was clear in his, and he knew she felt the same. Her hand on his arm, even through the sleeve of his coat and the material of her gloves, was enough to spread heat throughout his body. They remained like that for what seemed like an eternity and yet so short a time he was loathed to be parted from her. A child's cry broke though the thick air surrounding them and pulled them both from their moment. Anne jumped back startled, her hand left his arm and she blushed. Frederick could only wonder at how, if possible, in that moment she looked more beautiful than ever. He smiled broadly at her.

"Stop smiling." she mumbled. "You looked quite depraved." she commented, but by now she was smiling also.

"I cannot help it. I am trying, believe me, but I fear I am unable to stop."

At that moment Mr Elliot walked around the corner just in front of them and the couple came to a joint halt.

"And yet that has done the trick." muttered Frederick.

Anne giggled to herself and then quickly covered her mouth excusing her behaviour.

Frederick looked down at her, his anger that was threatening to rise at the sight of the other gentleman was immediately put to rest. "Please do not apologise for such a lovely sound. If it were up to me, you would always be laughing, for I dearly love to hear it."

"I remember, for it was you who mostly made me laugh. Daily. So now you will get your wish, for I believe when we are married and alone in our home, I shall laugh frequently."

"I will endeavour to make that belief a reality."

He had no time to say more as Anne's cousin was already upon them. Frederick had stood at an appropriate distance from her, his hands clasped behind his back. Elliot approached Anne and went to stand, in Frederick's opinion, far too close to her. However, even Mr Elliot's deluded notions of having Anne as his wife, could not remove the happiness from Frederick's heart.

"Mr Elliot. Good morning, how do you do?" enquired Anne.

"Very well Anne, very well indeed. I was on my way to Camden Place as I believe your father to be engaged later. He finally looked at Frederick but it was not with contempt, he smiled. Frederick attempted to smile back but found his facial muscles were too stunned to comply. "I hear congratulations are in order Captain, and that we may soon be family."

Frederick opened his mouth again in an attempt at answering, only to be overpowered by the other gentleman.

"But I know I know, I should not be speaking of such things when you are yet to speak to Sir Walter. We will say no more about it." He tapped the edge of his nose with his glove and then waved his hand dismissing the conversation which had remained one sided.

Anne was looking back and forth between the two, not sure what was occurring or if she should intervene. She had been so certain they would find nothing but opposition from her family, now to discover the one man who stood to lose most, being in favour of the match left her truly confused and speechless.

Her cousin turned his back on the Captain and addressed Anne. "My Dear cousin where might you be going this morning and how may I assist you?"

"Well I …" Anne glanced in Frederick's direction but he was still recovering from her cousin's short speech. "I was attending my friend in Westgate Buildings, when I … bumped into Captain Wentworth and he offered to escort me." She tried to sound innocent, it was after all, in the most part, true.

"Westgate Buildings! Why in heavens should you want to go _there_?" he looked down his nose as if the very name disgusted him.

"Anne did an inward eye roll at his superior opinion, he was just the same as her father and sister. "Because that is where my friend resides. She has regrettably found herself in reduced circumstances and I wish to bring her some comfort by visiting with her."

Anne looked at Frederick again who was smiling in support, Elliot followed her gaze and realised his error. He forced a smile. "Well of course you have the right to visit your friend." Anne scowled. She did not need him to tell her she had the right to visit her friend, she knew she did. Mr Elliot was already continuing. "I just do not understand why you are going _there_ , surely you would be both more comfortable with meeting in a mutual location."

"The lady is crippled with rheumatism and unable to walk." Anne explained.

Frederick felt his love and his heart only grow for Anne at her selfless attitude towards others.

Mr Elliot however only pulled a sour face and muttered something under his breath Anne could not hear. "Very well, since you are so determined, you must allow me to escort you."

At this point Frederick felt it only right he should reaffirm his presence and remind him that he had obviously not been attending Miss Anne, as she had already made it clear that was what he was there to do. "Sir I have already given Miss Anne my word I shall accompany her."

"Then you shall be pleased to find I am releasing you from said obligation. Miss Anne is my responsibility, I shall take her."

Frederick was confused. Responsibility implied he still had intentions towards her. Yet he had been congratulating them only a minute ago. He did not know how to respond. He did not want to make a scene in the middle of the street, and yet he was loathed to relinquish _his_ fianceé to anyone, especially him. He looked to Anne for guidance.

Anne herself was puzzled by the turn in events. She wanted more than anything to spend some time with Frederick alone, even if it was just the short journey to Westgate Buildings. However, if her cousin was finally accepting the fact that she would marry Captain Wentworth rather than him, she did not what to upset relations further by now slighting him. She did not wish to hurt her fiancé either. She hoped he would understand, they had the rest of their lives together, they would never have to set eyes on Mr Elliot ever again if it was what Frederick wanted. But for one last time she had to do the right thing.

"Captain Wentworth, seeing as my cousin has volunteered his services, perhaps you should take this time and opportunity to complete any business you may have." She looked him straight in the eye silently conveying how much she did not want this, but that it was a final obstacle they must overcome. His eyes searched her face, at first oblivious to her hidden message, before slowly recognition shone through and he attempted a small smile and a nod in understanding. But to confirm her feelings she added, "Before your visit to my father. For I feel after that, your time will not be your own for the next few weeks at least." She smiled lovingly at him and his smile widened.

"You are right Miss Anne, I shall leave you in your cousin's capable hands and I shall see you at Camden Place later." _And forever after that_ , he added silently. He knew once their engagement was acknowledged and news had spread, he would have every excuse to be near her, to call on her every day without suspicion and the right to escort her anywhere she needed to go. Still, it was with an uneasy heart he watched her leave on the arm of her cousin. He turned sadly away to locate Captain Harville and spend some much needed time in the company of his friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Apologies for the delay in updating, here's a long chapter to hopefully make up for it. As always thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming!**

Chapter Eleven

Anne's heart had sunk a little as she was forced to give up her beloved's arm for that of her cousin Mr Elliot. She knew it had been the correct choice, and that Frederick had understood, but now she wished she could run after him and beg him to remain by her side. Mr Elliot was already in full flowing conversation, not even aware of her disinterest. When they turned a corner and Westgate Buildings came into view, she felt the sudden onset of relief. She could at least be parted from him.

Mr Elliot looked upon the half dilapidated building in disgust. When Anne caught his gaze, he attempted a smile but it did not reach his eyes. It was clear that he thought this place beneath him and the people whom resided there also. In contrast Frederick had been eager to hear about Mrs Smith, and seemed genuinely concerned for the widow and her health. Anne thought once more how lucky she was to have found him again, and for him to have the same feelings he had all those years ago.

"Who is it you said you are visiting here cousin?"

"An old school friend." Anne saw no reason in informing Mr Elliot of her friend's name, her father had already referred to her as a woman with no name of importance; she couldn't face another rebuke from Mr Elliot. "She is a widow now, and due to circumstances out of her control, she has been reduced to living in more humble conditions."

Mr Elliot looked at the building more closely, narrowing his eyes as if a thought had just struck him. "Quite," he mumbled before turning away.

"Thank you for your assistance Mr Elliot. I am quite alright now."

He glanced again at the building, and then at the sample of people scattered around the outside. He brushed some invisible dirt from his coat and grimaced again. "How are you getting home?"

Anne sighed inwardly. She had not thought of that. She knew Frederick would have offered to wait for her, or even to come in with her, her cousin however looked more and more uncomfortable, and anxious to be away. He finally turned his dwindling attention to her, painting a smile on his face. "I shall come back in an hour with a carriage."

Anne had to bite her lip again. He was ordering her, it was not a suggestion. However by now she just wanted to be rid of his company. "Thank you. That would be very helpful." She nodded her thanks and made her way over to the door behind which her friend Mrs Smith awaited her.

She was greeted and ushered inside by a jolly woman who introduced herself as Mrs Rooke. Her sister owned the establishment where Mrs Smith had taken rooms, and being a nurse previously, Mrs Rooke had offered her services in tending to her needs where she could.

Within minutes of being reacquainted with her good friend, the years being apart melted away and they were as close as they had been the year they were forced to say goodbye. Anne realised it was much the same as her and Frederick.

Once settled, Anne also found Nurse Rooke to be a source of the town _news_. It was a great comfort for her friend who could barely leave the house due to her illness. Anne was surprised to learn Nurse Rooke attended Colonel Wallace's wife and knew of Anne and her family.

"And what is the word on my young friend here Nurse Rooke? Are their rumours abound the streets of Bath concerning Miss Anne Elliot?" Mrs Smith smiled mischievously.

"Nurse Rooke chuckled, "oh yes madam, they are all talking of Miss Anne."

Anne's face fell, "they are? And just what are they saying?" The nurse giggled again and Anne felt her patience suddenly draw thin, "please Mrs Rooke, I must know why I am the subject of gossip."

Nurse Rooke ceased laughing, but her smile remained, ensuring Anne there had been no slight. "Well I was attending Mrs Wallace this morning, when I happen to over hear her discussing with the Colonel a concert they had attended the previous night, and what a happy party they had been, how _eventful_ an evening it was." The other ladies giggled again while Anne felt only embarrassed. "She went on to say it had been the final thing in reinforcing the rumour Miss Anne would inevitably soon be happily attached to her cousin. Very soon." She beamed at Anne.

Anne was so shocked at the misunderstanding and wondering how far it went, she hardly noticed the reaction in her friend. Mrs Smith's smile had dropped instantly, and she seemed to be avoiding Anne eyes. Anne surmised she must have heard something about Frederick's intentions also -although she could not think how- and Anne was, in her opinion, leading both men on.

Anne wanted to correct both ladies as soon as possible. "No. I am afraid they are very much mistaken. There is no truth in that rumour. They are utterly misinformed. I am not going to marry Mr Elliot." Nurse Rooke looked shocked and sat down beside Mrs Smith, but her friend displayed signs of relief. Anne swallowed. "He had pursued me in the first instance, but I will not be his wife. We should not suit. No, I believe his attention will now fall on my sister, for it is she who had long since held an attachment to our cousin, and up until recently, she who he was always set to marry." Anne explained.

"But… but I…" Nurse Rooke was shaking her head.

"What is it?" asked Anne.

Nurse Rooke blushed and looked unsure whether or not she should say anymore. Anne tried to smile and silently encouraged her to continue. Nurse Rooke exhaled loudly. "It is only I specifically heard Colonel Wallace tell his wife what a good match your sister had made with a fine naval officer, who was with your party also, a Captain-"

"Wentworth." Anne interrupted, her voice trembling. The nurse nodded slowly. Anne felt her whole body began to shake as more and more pieces fell in to place. Elizabeth's wicked smile, the way her family had suddenly begun acknowledging Frederick. The way Mr Elliot had spoken of him soon becoming family. They were all under the impression Frederick was intending offering for her sister Elizabeth. After only one evening spent in each others company. Anne was struggling to control the urge to laugh hysterically at the absurdity of the statement, and at the same time, felt incredibly sick; the room seemed to be spinning around her. Her fingers dug into the arms of the chair, trying to keep herself upright.

"Miss Anne, Anne are you well, you look undone." cried Mrs Smith urgently.

"No it is ... I just … I need to return home at once." she blurted out.

Frederick had no idea he would be walking into a house all believing he was there to ask for one daughter, when he was there for another. She blamed herself. She should have confessed, she should have told them the moment she arrived with Lady Russel.

 _Lady Russel_.

 _She_ was aware, _she_ knew Frederick had proposed already, that she had accepted, _she_ had not told them, she had purposively held back that information. Letting them all plan Anne's future –and Frederick's without their knowledge. It all made sense now. Cousin Elliot wanted her, so she must marry him to secure the land and the title, but Frederick had the money and the social prowess, he had already won over lady Dalrymple, he would be perfect for Elizabeth, who as an older sister –one whose social etiquette left a lot to be desired- was becoming dangerously close to being too old for the chance of a good match. Anne swallowed down the bile rising in her throat at the idea of her sister with her fiancé. She stood shakily, ready to leave and hoping she could cut Frederick off before he arrived to see her father. She stopped at the presence of her friends hand on hers.

"Anne please sit down, if not for your sake than for mine. There are things I need to say, and if I do not do so now, I fear I never shall." Mrs Smith cried out.

Anne sat back down momentarily stunned. What could she possibly have to say, that was so important?

"You are certain you do not wish to marry Mr Elliot?"

"No! I most certainly do not. I ... my heart belongs to another." she admitted. "I will never marry him."

"Well I confess, that is a relief." said Mrs Smith.

"I do not know why he ever had any designs on me." Anne questioned aloud.

"Well, that may be my fault."

Anne looked at her friend quizzically. "Your fault?"

"Yes I am afraid." She fidgeted in her seat. "How much do you know of Mr Elliot?"

"Other than he is my cousin, very little. He married against the wishes of the family. The poor lady died leaving him with a substantial fortune, which I presume he means to settle on me, or use to restore Kellynch." Anne surmised.

Mrs Smith snorted and then her eyes glistened with tears. Anne felt compelled to hold her hand and coax the words from her lips.

"No Anne. That is not what he plans to do." She shook her head sadly and then looked to nurse Rooke for support, the nurse smiled and urged her on. "He has no money. Nothing."

"But his wife, surely-"

"All gone; spent or gambled, but gone."

Nurse Rooke was nodding beside the lady.

Anne turned to the nurse, she wasn't sure for what; clarity maybe, that she had not only heard correctly, but that her friend had the information correct. "Gone?"

"Yes." Nurse Rooke took up the story. "I heard Colonel Wallace complaining to his wife that Mr Elliot had called to ask for _another_ loan. A request that was refused. He has nothing. He lives on borrowed money."

"Nothing! But … this makes no sense." Anne shook her head. "I have barely anything either, how could he think marrying me would do him any good?"

"For two reasons," declared her friend, "one, regardless of what I, or anyone-else thinks of him, he does hold you in high regard, of that we are sure. He is not falsifying his feelings towards you. He does want to marry you, rather than your sister. I believe he values your company, your conversation, that maybe because of how wonderful I told him you were."

"You..! You were the one who told him about me." Anne was once again stunned. "But why? How do you even know Mr Elliot?"

Mrs Smith began describing her associations with Mr Elliot in detail. Her late husband's friend, and in some cases, business partner. They had lent him money when they had it and he was without. Debts that were not repaid, and in the end when her husband had passed, Mrs Smith had applied to him as a friend to advise her. She had found herself in dire-straights and knew of some property abroad that could help. She had turned to him for support, only to find he had no intention of helping her. Indeed it transcribed with just a little help from a man of business, she would have been able to sell and live in a great deal more comfort that she did now.

Anne was astounded that a man who appeared so genteel and polite, could be so despicable and unfeeling. "Why did you think I would be so well matched to such a scoundrel?" she asked.

"Oh my dear, _that_ was all a long time ago. When we were all still friends, my husband was alive and we had been talking of our school days. I had mentioned my good friend Anne Elliot of Kellynch and he had made the connection. I discovered I had in fact seen more of you than him, and proceeded to tell him how delightful you are. It was foolish of me, I know that now. But please believe me, when I heard the rumours you were to be wed, nothing could grieve me more. Selfishly for a time I had thought of how you could now be in a position to help me, but the more nurse Rooke spoke of his unpleasant conduct, the more I did not wish you to become entangled with him. Coming here today and informing me of the truth, has brought me a great deal of relief. I promise you." She sat up a little straighter. "If you had confirmed the gossip, I would have been forced to tell you the story anyway and I was not sure our friendship would survive it."

"She has proof; letters." Nurse Rooke interrupted. Mrs Smith glared at her and at once the nurse dropped her head.

"What letters?" enquired Anne, now curious.

"You do not need to read them," replied Mrs Smith. "Just know they exist, and if needed I could present them as proof of my case."

"May I read them now?"

"Anne, they are not _nice_ , he talks of your family, your father and your sister, most _unfavourably_."

"But he always seems so respectful of them." admitted Anne. Then she shook her head again still trying to make sense of everything she had heard. "I'm sorry, I still do not understand what he could hope to achieve by marrying me."

"That brings me to the second reason." answered Mrs Smith. "He wants the title, and for you to make Kellynch profitable again, or else, he will sell the title along with the estate, to the highest bidder."

Anne gasped, her hand flew to her mouth. "This is all so unbelievable and despicable and–"

"I know, I am truly sorry for entangling you in all this mess. You do not deserve this, you deserve to be happy."

Anne immediately thought of Frederick. "I will be. _I am_. Do not worry. And please do not distress yourself further. I am quite calm." Anne paused, letting her statement convince her also. "I am glad you have shared all the details of your plight, for I feel better prepared for what may come next." Anne clutched her friend's hands and squeezed to show she meant it. She felt no ill will towards her friend who throughout had only had her best interests at heart.

But then she thought of Mr Elliot and more so of all the people this truth would hurt; her father, Elizabeth, Lady Russel, even the Dowager. And Frederick … he would be furious. She had to share her knowledge, to let them all know what an absolute rake the cousin really was, and yet to do so would cause so much upset and humiliation she was afraid to.

She fled Mrs Smith's with the promise of returning soon to keep her updated of events. She did not wait for Mr Elliot to return with the carriage. She instructed nurse Rooke to tell him she had gone home, without giving away the name of the lady she had been to see. It had become clear to both the school friends, he seemed unaware of just whom she was visiting, and they both would prefer it stayed that way, for as long as possible. Anne took off at speed, no longer afraid of not knowing the way. It was as if her feet were carrying her of their own accord.

In no time at all she was home, only to be greeted by Lady Russel, and the knowledge Captain Wentworth had already arrived – early- and was at that moment speaking with her father.

Anne's gaze fell on Elizabeth. She was smiling wickedly; her plan was all falling into place. It would not end in victory for her though, as in her selfishness and vanity, she had failed to take into account her biggest obstacle: Frederick and Anne loved each other.

Anne knew beyond doubt he would never marry Elizabeth, no, she needed to remain calm and composed, and not give into the satisfaction of others, who only thought to destroy her happiness.

She turned back to her Godmother, keen for answers. The most important of which was how much she was aware of what was happening. She alone knew of Anne's engagement to Captain Wentworth. Anne needed to know if she was for or against them, once and for all. Ignoring her sister, she addressed the elder lady. "Lady Russel, may I ask you something? And for the sake of our friendship, please give me the courtesy of answering honestly."

Lady Russel looked ruffled but unmoved, remaining poised. "Of course my dear, what do you want to know?"

"Just how far we're you willing to let this farcical charade continue before you informed people of your knowledge of my engagement?"

"Engagement!" Mrs Clay came sweeping in through the door. "Has Mr Elliot proposed?"

"No Mrs Clay" Anne answered the other lady, but her eyes never left her Godmother. "At least not to me. Thank fully, for not only do I have no cares for Mr Elliot, or any interest in becoming his wife, or mistress of Kellynch." she paused, taking a breath. "I am happily attached to another, Captain Wentworth."

Mrs Clay gasped and looked to Elizabeth for answers. When her companion ignored her pleas she turned back to Anne. "But Captain Wentworth, he is meant for-"

"ELIZABETH!?" Frederick's booming voice coming through the wall, quietened all the ladies instantly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for staying with me. I did toy with the notion of having Anne end up with Elliot after all, but I just couldn't bring myself to write the words. She was, and is, always meant to be with Frederick, and therefore my story will end happily. I Envision about another five chapters to complete our story. Thanks for the lovely reviews, please continue.**

Chapter Twelve

The four stood silent awaiting the repercussions of such an outburst. Anne moved towards the door behind which her fiancé was being informed of the true plan afoot. Her embarrassment at her family's ludicrous actions weighed heavily. How would Frederick react? Half of her feared for her father – the other believed he deserved whatever punishment Frederick brought down upon him. The door clicked open, and Fredericks arm appeared. Anne longed to cling on to it, needing to be close to him and feel his strength and support.

The crack in the door allowed the voices within to carry more clearly.

"Sir Walter, I am here for one reason alone; to inform you of your daughter Anne's acceptance of my proposal of marriage. I am here out of _politeness_. I do not require your permission, nor do I seek your blessing." Frederick hissed.

A knock at the front door momentarily distracted the ladies who now watched in bewilderment as an oblivious footman went to open it. To Anne's horror, Mr Elliot stood upon the threshold. He entered the hallway surveying the panic stricken faces of the women surrounding him, and for moment no words were exchanged between them.

Her cousin gathered himself first, "Good afternoon ladies. Miss Anne, I believe I misunderstood. I was under the impression I was to meet you at Westgate Buildings with the carriage to carry you home."

"Westgate Buildings! Why on earth were you in Westgate Buildings?" Lady Russel asked.

"To visit my friend – Mrs Smith." Anne stared at her cousin who was losing colour from his face rapidly. For a minute Anne felt satisfied, before her attention was back on her fiancé. She listened to the voices once again.

"How many times can I say this? I do not wish to marry Miss Elizabeth Elliot. I have proposed to Miss Anne, because I love her and she loves me. Because I love her as much as I did the last time I stood before you to inform you of my intention to make her my wife, only this time I do not need you to approve."

The other people in the hallway all turned their gaze to her, but instead of blushing and cowering away, she stood straight and proud. Everything he said was true.

"Mrs Clay dear," Lady Russel turned to the quivering woman beside her, who appeared to be flabbergasted by everything which was happening around her, and more disturbingly seemed to be staring at Mr Elliot, silently begging him to explain what was happening. "Pray would you leave us? I believe this matter is for the ears of family only."

Her words were ironic seen as she herself was not family, but Anne doubted anyone had the courage to point that out. The other lady certainly did not, and after pointedly glancing at Mr Elliot, fled from the room. Anne put the strange action aside to be questioned later. She locked eyes with her sister who up to now had stayed silent. Her constant smile and calm exterior was a little off putting to Anne. She feared her elder sister held a trump card she had yet to play. In that moment all other thoughts were dismissed, as Frederick threw open the door wide and strode through furiously. He only stopped when he saw Anne, his harsh features softened as they looked upon her, his eyes that held so much rage, shone only with love and affection. Anne felt then she would leave the house with him and not return if it was his wish.

"Captain, let us not be so hasty." Came her blithering father, quick on his heels. Although, once aware of an audience, he slowed to a more respectable gentlemanly pace.

Frederick took his reduced speed as an opportunity to move closer to Anne. Feeling as it was the time, she placed her hand in the crook of his arm, letting him know she was with him, on his side supporting him and no other. It was the added strength he needed, he now felt almost invincible.

The others noticed the gestures, and reacted accordingly. Mr Elliot glowered, Lady Russel tutted in distaste, and Elizabeth's smile turned sour. Her father looked more anxious, as Frederick straightened his back, displaying his full height – a good few inches taller than Mr Elliot and a great deal broader, he cut quite an imposing figure. He certainly dwarfed that of her father.

"Sir Walter, perhaps you should repeat the … _plan_ -I think that was the word you used just now, to Miss Anne?"

Her father looked unsure and sought advice from Lady Russel who stepped forward, unaffected by Captain Wentworth's presence. She addressed Anne directly. "My dear, it has been made clear to all- not just at home, but through-out Bath, your cousins desire to make you his wife – his attentions to you, and your responses have been noticed."

Anne opened her mouth to contradict the other lady. Never had she shown any reaction to Mr Elliot's advances, other than to discourage the man from pursuing her, but Frederick squeezed her arm, letting her know silently, he wanted her to listen.

"Therefore, it has been assumed by your family that an announcement would be made any day, of your engagement, that your _feelings_ that may have once laid _elsewhere_ ," she paused and glanced at Frederick, "have now rested in the _right_ place. It is thought that you wish to marry your cousin and that you should wish to fulfil your mother's dearest wish, to remain at Kellynch, as mistress. If this was the case, then Elizabeth needs to, shall we say, marry _wisely_."

Frederick snorted. "She means she needs to marry for money, and as ungentlemanly as I am titled, I have _that_ in abundance."

Lady Russel neither acknowledged nor denied his claim, leading Anne to believe he was correct in his assumptions.

"What I do not understand, is why you need me or my money at all. Surely if Anne married Elliot he could provide whatever is needed, to ensure Miss Elizabeth makes a match."

Anne shut her eyes against the realisation she knew exactly why. "Because there is no money." she said quietly, opening her eyes to find everyone looking at her.

Elizabeth and Lady Russel's resolve actually slipped as they both appeared shocked she was so well informed.

"You have been talking to your friend." Mr Elliot snarled.

Frederick turned to Anne puzzled. "Our cousin is not all he appears." she explained. "He has already squandered the inheritance his late wife left him, and is currently living off his friend's sympathy and charity."

"Then why pick me? Surely there are many more men – wealthier men than I- who would actually care for Miss Elizabeth and offer for her out of genuine affection?"

Anne knew Frederick was being polite regarding her sister, no one once they got to know her, would want to be married to her. She looked again at her sister, and again, she knew why they had chosen him. Elizabeth had wanted to hurt her. To make Anne pay for her jealously, her envy at her younger sister's both being settled to good men. And for Anne, love. The fact that she was going to be loved and happy, and with a man who was not only kind and all that a woman could wish for in a husband, but with a fortune to boot, was too much for Elizabeth. Anne would not show her vanity by suggesting as much, she remained quiet.

"The fact of the matter is Captain, Mr Elliot has expressed a desire to marry Anne because he genuinely has an affection for her and Sir Walter is willing to allow Elizabeth to make you a wife in her stead." Lady Russel concluded.

Frederick could hardly believe his ears, let alone control his anger. "Regardless of the _facts_ Lady Russel. Most importantly, Anne is already engaged to me!" he repeated again for all to hear. Anne squeezed his arm letting him know she was still with him. "She loves me as I love her. I want to marry her and she wants to be my wife." he added, smiling at Anne. "I apologise if this injures Miss Elliot in any way, or scuppers Mr Elliot's plans," he said through gritted teeth. "But it is what it is."

"Anne," Lady Russel spoke softly to her Goddaughter, "surely you must see why it has to be this way? Kellynch must be saved. If your cousin cannot _acquire_ the funds he needs to drive it. It will fall to ruins, along with the name Elliot. I am only glad your mother is not here to see your blatant disregard for your family's future."

" _My mother_ , Lady Russel, loved me as Frederick does, and she would have loved him too. She would want me to be happy, that was all she ever wanted. Why did you not just wait until we were married and approach Captain Wentworth then, for the capital needed?"

Frederick having had time to think, now took up the reins, he understood. "Because I would have not been so inclined to lend it, nor would you have allowed me if I had."

Anne thought for only a moment before adding, "You are right. I would not allow you to use your hard earned wealth to create an easier life for my cousin and sister, who would no doubt waste it."

Elizabeth pulled a face at Anne. They were correct this had been the assumption.

Frederick sighed. "However, if it was to create an easier life for _you_ – that would be a different matter entirely." he admitted.

"You knew." Anne looked at them all in turn, "you knew we still had feelings for each other, that we had renewed our engagement, and you used it as a way of creating this ridiculous plan, to make everyone a prosperous future. Everyone save us."

"Anne-"

"No!" Anne let go of Frederick's hand and began pacing back and forth, wondering just what she could possibly do to extract them both from this situation. She knew the only thing that mattered was that they remain together. None of her family could prevent them from marrying, she was above the age of consent. But she knew, they would never rest until they had parted them. They would always find some way of coming between them. Besides, there were things of her mothers, and her dowry, all which she was entitled to, and she was loathed to walk away from that. She would not come to Frederick with nothing. It was bad enough she had a lack of friends to add to their happiness. But no family or money … no she would not let them. "I will marry Captain Wentworth." She looked up at them, "I _must_ marry Captain Wentworth."

"Must? Anne surely you cannot be suggesting …" Lady Russel's eyes went wide and then she glared at Frederick before looking at Anne again. "Are you saying this man has…" she trailed off unable to finish.

Frederick was stunned into silence, and unable to move. He opened his mouth to say something to firmly contradict her and explain, when Anne stepped in front of him.

"I am saying that Captain Wentworth and I were alone together for an entire night – who knows what took place between us."

Lady Russel half collapsed in to a nearby chair, whereas in contrast Elizabeth leapt from hers. Sir Walter looked like he was trying to make sense of her words.

"I do not understand." Sir Walter admitted.

"Father," snapped Elizabeth. " _She_ … your daughter is claiming she has to marry because she ... because he…" It seemed even Elizabeth could not bring herself to speak the words, she resorted to waving her hand between the couple. It was enough however, to have Sir Walter loosely grasping the idea.

"Oh dear." Her father went very grey and flopped down beside Lady Russel. "Oh dear, oh dear." He shook his head. "Anne, please, tell us this is not the truth."

"You do realise cousin, that if this is to be your claim, then I will have no choice but to call him out, to defend your honour." Mr Elliot looked like he knew what Anne was up to and was prepared to call her on it.

"Anne," Frederick attempted at speech. He could not believe she was saying … what she was implying. _That he_ … no matter how desperate the situation appeared, it did not warrant such a blatant lie. To him indeed, the situation was not desperate at all. Anne was of age, there was nothing stopping them walking out of this place she had the misfortune to call home and making their way to Gretna Green. As much as he loved her, Anne had gone too far. He would not spend the rest of his life being known as the man who compromised his wife into marriage. What of her reputation? What of the children they were hoping to have? "Anne" he tried again, but again she ignored him.

"You cannot prevent this union from taking place. Not when you know it is the only chance of ever salvaging my sullied reputation. What chance have any of you at marrying me off to someone superior, when the goods are apparently already spoiled." The words had come to her so easily, it was as if she was back in that locked out-building. She felt Frederick move beside her and knew she had probably only offended him further, bringing back the words he had said out of hate and had since apologised for more than once. It was enough to stun all of her relations in to silence while they pondered what she had said, and what they could do to rectify the whole state of affairs.

Frederick had heard enough. Anne was still glaring at her relations, so he moved in front of her, coming between them, he stooped low so that she had no choice but to look straight at him, and also blocked the view of the others in the room. Instead of looking resourceful or determined as he had imagined, she looked scared.

In truth Anne was terrified, she had never meant to go this far, her words had been said in haste, she knew she had just turned a terrible situation into a nightmare scenario. Frederick was looking at her desperately and behind the desperation, was hurt and disappointment, and Anne knew she deserved it all. How could she have thought this would be the answer? All she was doing was making things worse, and sullying Frederick's reputation at the same time. "Anne!" he shook her gently by the shoulders and at once her focus was on him.

Her eyes began to water. "I am sorry. Frederick I am so sorry. I do not know what I was thinking, I … I just… I need us to be together, I cannot lose you Frederick. I will not survive it again." she sobbed.

He took her hands in his, longing to pull her to him so he could comfort her properly, but he knew in light of things, an action like that would only complicate things further. "I know Anne, I know. I want all that too, but this is not the way, you know that." he stroked the inside of her wrist. "We are better than them, we will find our own way. I promise you." he murmured so only she could hear, before squeezing her hands reassuringly. Looking into her eyes he gave her all he assurances she needed.

She had been foolish. Her stupidity could have cost them everything, but he would put things right, of that she knew, and then they would be together just like he had promised, and she could spend the rest of her life making it up to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Frederick turned to face the others, holding Anne's hands behind his back reminiscent of how she had done in the Inn at Lyme. "Sir Walter, please do not take your emotional daughters hastily spoken words as evidence of anything untoward happening between us." His booming voice was in contrast to the gentle way he had spoken to her so much, Anne jumped. "While we had the misfortune to be locked up together for a period of many hours, we both behaved in the manner befitting to our standing. Anne was a prefect lady and I a gentleman. I am an officer in the Kings Navy and I give you my word that Anne was not compromised in any way. You can rest assured Anne is no less innocent than she was when she went in that building, as she is now."

His words sounded so final, Anne wondered how anyone could doubt him, but her family were not satisfied.

"Anne?" Lady Russel ignored Frederick and looked at her Goddaughter wanting her word on the matter. "Is this true? Did nothing happen?"

Anne shook her head solemnly, and then blushing confessed. "No. I should not have said anything that would give you cause to doubt Fredericks intentions. Captain Wentworth has always behaved perfectly respectable to me and has never made me feel uncomfortable, or that my honour was at risk. We do not _have_ to marry. But I want to be his wife, and I shall. I apologise for any distress I have caused you in the last few minutes, but surely you can see now how desperate I am. I cannot and will not, be forced into a marriage of convenience with someone I neither respect nor love. I have received an offer from Captain Wentworth which I have accepted, now please respect my decision and be happy for us, because this marriage shall be taking place, with or without your blessing."

The room became quiet again. Frederick was not sure if Anne was in fact expecting a reply, or a resounding 'yes of course, we congratulate you', if she was she would be disappointed. They said nothing.

Elizabeth almost growled before storming off. Lady Russel remained seated, avoiding their eyes, while Sir Walter looked helplessly between Anne, Frederick and Mr Elliot, the latter of which was sneering at the two of them, before taking his leave without as much as a goodbye to any within the house. Frederick doubted they would see him again, and he could not help but be thankful for that. If nothing else was to come out of this absurd afternoon, then he would be pleased at the absence of Anne's cousin, permanently beside her, shadowing her steps and seemingly attached to her side. It would be nice to look upon his fiancée again without Elliot's face clouding the picture.

Eager to break the silence and to remove Anne and himself from the situation before anything else should happen, he cleared his throat. "Miss Anne, my sister and The Admiral wish me to invite you to call for tea so that they may congratulate us on our happy news, are you free now?"

"Yes Captain Wentworth, I can think of nothing I should like more, than to visit with your family and accept their blessing for our happy union." It was a thinly veiled insult and one Frederick would let her have, this time. Collecting her things they made their way out of Camden place as soon as possible.

As soon as they were out of that house and onto the street where there was no one watching or judging, Frederick wasted no time in taking hold of Anne and swiftly relocating them both around a corner where they were completely unobserved. After how recent events had unfolded, and given all that had been said, neither had a care for appearances. Once alone Frederick let out a long breath of relief, his hands still held Anne in place against a wall. He didn't draw her to him, Anne knew regrettably, this was not the time for loving embraces. He was angry and she could well understand why, he had every right to be angry. Given all she had implied, he had every right to be furious, still he did not shout or scold, he simply stood holding them both steady while he took deep calming breaths. His eyes were downcast, in complete contrast to back in the house when his eyes had held her own, giving her complete support. Now he avoided her gaze and she felt that abandonment most severely.

"Frederick I-" she began, but almost instantly he dropped her hands and moved further away, not only effectively cutting off her conversation, but increasing the distance between them so she didn't know what to say if she even had the chance.

At length he spoke, though barely audible, "Anne… how could you? How could you do that to me? To us? You would have people think I … _that we_ … have you notion of how damaging your words could have been, may still be?"

"I am so sorry. I understand Frederick, you should be angry with me, what I said was incredibly foolish. The idea of your reputation, your career being affected, being destroyed because of me and my thoughtless actions-"

" _Reputation!_ You think I care about my reputation? Anne, it was not myself I had concerns for. I was thinking of our future, of my family, of _our_ family, _our children_ , what would they think of their father when they learned how we came to marry? That we were forced to because of an _indiscretion_ on my part." He paced up and down seemingly trying to control his anger. "That I could not control myself long enough to make you a proper bride. That I am such a… _beast_ of a man, I forced myself upon you when you had no means of escape! And as further punishment, you were shackled to me for the rest of your life. That we were together because of obligation alone." Frederick's hands fisted as he continued his rant.

Anne wanted to beg him to stop; to shout, to yell, to force him to look at her so she could tell him that was not how it would have been. Even if it had gone ahead. She would have told those who needed to know, the truth. That it was all her doing. That she loved him more than anyone else. That she had been so desperate to be with him she would have foolishly risked everything. That selfishly, in that moment, she had only thought of herself. For the first time in her life she had put her wishes first. But the tears streaming down her face held her still. She was too desperate, too devastated to form words. She let him continue breaking her heart a piece at a time. A piece for every word. For she knew now, when his speech was finished he would either call off their engagement -force her to release him- or marry her in spite of her actions, and spend the rest of his life resenting her. At this moment she could not imagine which would be worse.

He punched the wall beside her, but she was not afraid of him, she never was and never could be, behind all the anger, she could still feel love. He was acting like this because of how much he loved her and how much he hurt that she had let him down. "Anne, I love you. What we have, our story is one I hoped to retell for many years to come." His face softened. "How we fell in love young, only to be cruelly parted, but how eight years and a half later, we found our way back to each other." The anger returned twisting his handsome features. "Not that after one night trapped together, I was forced to marry you because it was my responsibility, or to save the gossips."

Anne burst into fresh tears, her devastation so much that Frederick finally looked at her, which only caused her more distress. He was right. She had never even considered the impact this could have on any children they were blessed with. And as for Frederick's family –Sophia, the Admiral and Edward- she felt sick to her stomach; that she had been prepared to put them through that.

She began to tremble, and her legs gave way causing her to fall into Frederick, who luckily had been paying enough attention to know she needed him. He held her close as she sobbed into his shoulder and at once regretted –not the words he had spoken, for they needed saying else they would have been forever buried inside him and a constant reminder – but because of the way in which he had said them. His tone; the way he barely even looked upon her since they left the house. He knew deep down Anne had been foolish, but only because she believed there was no other way.

He would forgive her, he had to; he was not prepared to lose her, even after this. He had meant what he had said; he loved her. She had had good intentions at heart and was obviously an emotional wreak because of the fallout, terrified she had hurt him or those closest to him. He stooped a little, so he could look into her eyes. Big brown pools of sadness looked up at him, and he then knew then in that instance, she would always win every argument between them, for her distress was his undoing. The despair she was exhibiting rendered him incapable of being angry with her. He stroked her cheek and held her face in his large hands, bringing her close to him once more he was able to kiss her full lips.

She tensed at first, not because of their surroundings and the ease in which they could be detected, but because she was no longer sure she deserved such love and forgiveness. "Frederick I am so sorry." she repeated.

"I know"

"I should never-"

"Anne," he kissed her again. "Please be quiet, it is over now. I am here and so are you, and we are to be married. That is all I shall take from this disastrous afternoon." He kissed her a final time until he was convinced she was once again composed, and let her go slowly until they were parted completely. An action Anne did not care for. Being so welcome once again in his arms had her wishing to remain there forever. "Now, let us talk of something else until our minds are clear of it." He placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, and led them onto the open street. "How was your visit with your friend?"

Anne rolled her eyes and almost burst out laughing, the hysterical ridiculousness of the afternoon was beginning to take its toll on her. "She was the one who told me all about Mr Elliot, about who he really was, that his sweet disposition was not all that it seemed. She had known him a long time. He had been friends with her husband until that friendship turned sour and then upon his death when she applied to him for help, he turned his back on her. After flittering away his late wife's fortune, he now lives off borrowed money. He wanted the land and the title so he could sell them. Or in the extreme possibility I was successful in making the land profitable again, he would have no doubt used it as collateral against whatever loans he could get his hands on."

Frederick, who had managed to reign his anger in at learning the true character of the scoundrel, was beginning to wish Mr Elliot would return to their company, just so he could show him exactly what he thought of him. To treat a poor woman like Mrs Smith so abominably and then to set such designs on his beloved Anne, set his teeth on edge.

Anne had no idea what a lucky escape she had had. Frederick doubted Elliot would have behaved as gentlemanly after they were wed, than how he had while trying to impress everyone. He would have been so smug to have been awarded such a prize as a wife, he would never have respected her or shown her the kindness, the love she deserved. She would have been miserable at best, and at worst ...he dare not imagine. Elliot would have wasted such a marriage to such a woman. Using her only for his means and pleasure. Not caring about her feelings and taking for granted such gifts as only she could bestow.

She was unique, and Frederick would adore her for the rest of his life. He stole a glance at his fiancée, still stunned she would very soon be his wife, and then he would be able to look at her whenever he wished. The very best of these times would be last thing before he closed his eyes to sleep, and first thing when he opened them in the morning. That was worth a smile and a chuckle at Elliot's expense. Anne raised an eyebrow at his sudden cheeriness, but Frederick only smiled more widely. Elliot would never look upon this beauty by his side ever again, if he had anything to do with it. Frederick thought of Elizabeth and the difference between the siblings, no wonder Elliot had his cap set at Anne.

"I am sure that is not the _only_ reason he wished to marry you." he admitted.

"The point is, as you so eloquently put it earlier. I will not. Much to my cousin's disappointment, I _shall_ be changing my name, and it shall be to Mrs Wentworth." She smiled as she said it, her voice hitching around the words. Each syllable filling her heart with more happiness.

Feeling the same, he stepped towards her, closing the distance, smiling. As his eyes softened taking the rest of his face with them, he felt more love for her in that moment than he had ever before - if that were even possible. "You do not know how wonderful, not to mention reassuring, it is to hear you say such things." They walked on a little more. "I understand now how helpless our situation must have seemed to you eight years ago. Your family seem intent on forcing their … _advice_ and opinions on you, to ruin your happiness and future with the belief they were doing right by you. It amazed me now how strong you were in there just now, but at nineteen I should not have expected you to stand by a man you barely knew, who had nothing but promises, against what I am sure was an unbreachable wall of good intentions from those who believe they have your best interests at heart."

"Do you regret now your proposal?" Anne asked, half in jest, half in fear.

"Which one?"

"Frederick!" she scolded him playfully. "I am being serious, I would not think badly of you, for after all that has happened, all that you have learned about me and my family, I would understand if you did not wish to proceed. It is a lot to take on, even for a decorated Navy captain. Can you honestly say that given all you know now, should you have the chance to go back and change the future, you would still ask me to marry you eight years ago?"

"Anne, if I had the chance to go back and change things, I would." he confessed. She stopped walking, her hand now gripping his arm like a vice. "I would force you to run away with me then, and leave your disapproving family behind." He felt her body sag in relief. "In the end, the result would be the same; we would be engaged to be married. _That_ I would not change for anything."

She smiled and they continued to walk. They had only travelled another few feet when she sighed. "But in reality we cannot go back. In reality my disapproving family is here with us."

"And?"

"And, I think we need to discuss what we do now."


	14. Chapter 14

**Apologies for the mahoosive delay in uploading the final chapters to this story. I had a complete mental block where Pushed Out was concerned and in the meantime have written two other pieces of fanfiction, one short one I have already posted on here, and one longer more darker version of Frederick and Anne's relationship I hope you will enjoy - with a HEA ending don't worry. So without further delay here is the next chapter. Now my creative juices are flowing again where this is concerned, I will hope to upload the next few and final chapters asap. Thanks for staying with me.**

Chapter Fourteen

Frederick made his best attempts at a smile, although Anne could tell just the mere mention of her family and her returning there, had him out of sorts again. He was far from completely recovered.

"I suggest now we make good on my proposal to visit my sister and the Admiral." he suggested.

"Are they actually expecting me, or was that just a way of us vacating Camden Place?"

This time when he smiled it was genuine, "Alas a bit of both. My sister has expressed a desire to spend some time with you, away from the watchful eyes of everyone else. _And_ it was a good excuse for us to leave was it not?" he grinned.

"It was, and I should like to spend some more time with Mrs Croft and the Admiral –and you- very much." she answered.

He held out his arm for her and she took it, eager to be away from that place and all the misery it held as soon as possible. The very air in that part of town seemed poisoned. She could not think nor act rationally when nearby. After a few minutes of less that comfortable silence Anne began fretting what would happen when she did have to return.

"Stay with the Crofts." Frederick suggested in response, secretly loving the idea of extracting Anne from those people she had -and soon he would have- the misfortune of calling relations. A few days within the bosom of his family would change her bleak outlook on things he was sure.

"Frederick, how can I? Not only would it be an inconvenience on your sister, but I cannot be seen to be the sole guest living under the same roof as a single man, when I am already considered to be practically engaged to another. Our announcement has not even been made."

Frederick tried to ignore the comment regarding her near brush with catastrophe at the hands of her family. "The announcement is something I intend to rectify as soon as they are open for business my sweet. I assure you. The sooner everyone in this wretched place knows of our intentions, the better. As for inconveniencing Sophia, is that your only concern, other than my being there after dark?" She nodded. "Well let me put your mind at ease, Sophie will be thrilled –you could never be an inconvenience to anyone." he said tenderly. "I shall begrudgingly remove myself to the White Hart and stay a while amongst the Musgroves' and Harville."

Anne pulled an apologetic face, and opened her mouth in what he was sure was another reason that would mean she would have to return home, so he would not have to leave his bed. "We shall hear no more about it." he grinned, and feeling the earlier tension between them lift completely she grinned back.

Silently Frederick was happily anticipating how many times he could call on his fiancée without having to request a formal visit through her family, and without the constant intrusion from Lady Russel. He frowned, he had to remember these were Anne's family he was belittling in his mind. He would be more courteous from now on, however difficult that may be. However much he despised them, they were a part of her and she would be giving them up in the most part when she came to him as his wife. "Do you think you will be sad to leave home? Once we are married I mean." he asked nervously.

Anne swallowed hard, so hard she was sure he must have heard it. Her head had been so taken up with the events of the past few days she hadn't given their actual marriage much thought. Now she could barely think of anything else. In a short while they would finally be man and wife, able to spend the rest of their lives together after all they had overcome the happy ending was finally in sight. The idea of living with her soon to be husband and all that entailed was almost overpowering. "I…" she stuttered.

Frederick turned to look at her. "I for one shall be pleased to settle in one place, no more travelling about the country – not for a few weeks at least. I think we deserve some time just us, do you not agree?"

Anne held her breath unable to put into words how truly wonderful it was to hear him talk so. "I will miss my family." She blurted out. She didn't know why she had said it. Although in a way she would miss them, she was certain they would not miss her, unless it was to make up the numbers at a party. After all that had happened, she could not bring herself to truly miss them. She would be beyond pleased to be free of that life, and to begin her new one. She had said it in the most part because -as always- she believed it was the right thing to do. She was leaving home to begin married life, of course she should miss her family. Whether it was true or not. Frederick frowned, and she knew he was taking it to mean more than she had intended. "But, I find the idea of spending my days with you more than enough to console me." she said, softening the blow. "I find I am looking forward to being your wife, to running out household, very much." she blushed.

He saw and placed his other hand on top of hers on his arm. "I realise I do not have some grand estate like Kellynch to offer you Annie, but I have already sent enquiries regarding a number of modest properties that I think should please us both."

"Not in Bath." Anne burst out.

Frederick chuckled. "No, not in Bath. I confess the idea of settling on a coast, somewhere I can see the sea, even when I am on land is too big a draw. Seeing Harville settled in Lyme, as meagre as it was, I found myself envying him. He has his house by the sea, his children around him, and his wife by his side." he smiled at her again. "I do declare I can think of nothing better."

"Will you miss it? I mean unless there is another war, I suspect it is unlikely you shall travel far from home. Do you think you will find enough to occupy your time? That you will not wish yourself away at sea once again." _Away from me and the boredom of home life_ , she added silently.

Frederick stopped walking and turned to face Anne, studying her face, then to Anne's astonishment he blushed. "I think being kept closer to home where _you_ are, shall have its advantages, and that we shall have plenty to occupy our time." he smirked and then winked at her. She suddenly realised what he was about and took her turn to blush profusely. Once their moment was over she tugged on his arm suggesting they keep walking.

In no time at all they reached the temporary home of the Crofts. Having spent the remainder of the short journey discussing homes and future dreams, the business of earlier had all but been forgotten and the lovers were very much as in love as ever.

The Crofts to Frederick's credit were just as delighted buy their surprise visitor as he had implied they would be. Sophia pulled Anne to her, embracing her as if they were already sisters –better than sisters, for her own rarely showed such affection- and whispered how pleased she was that they had at least settled their differences. Anne couldn't help but be comforted by the warmth and acceptance, and bitterly disappointed that her own family had displayed only cold opposition or indifference.

When Frederick explained briefly the events at Camden Place, his brother and sister were astonished. Despite the fact they had heard of, and even witnessed on occasion with their own eyes Sir Walter's blatant disrespect for anyone he deemed lower in status that himself, they could not believe he would be so rude to a man, a hero, such as Captain Wentworth.

As much as Sophie loved Anne, deep down – all things considered- she was of the opinion the Elliot's would be lucky to have such a match for a middle daughter already seven and twenty. With Elizabeth at home also, they should be proud to call her brother their family, not see him as only a solution for their spinster eldest daughter and the family's financial woes. She would not voice her opinion now, she did not wish to embarrass her future sister in law further; the poor thing had already been mortified by her family's behaviour enough for one day. Sophia was very fond of Anne and knew she was not of the same cloth of her family, despite being of their blood.

"Tell me Miss Anne, do you expect any repercussion upon your return?" She asked thoughtfully. Anne looked at Frederick, the smallest hint of colour tinting her cheeks, and a thought struck Mrs Croft that maybe she hadn't heard the full story. Something else had occurred they did not wish to share, the fact was Anne _was_ reluctant to return home. Sophia briefly wondered if her brother had lost his temper or behaved somewhat inappropriately. Heaven forbid he had struck Sir Walter or the cousin. But just as quickly as it appeared, the thought was dismissed as ludicrous. Although the thought of the impeccable Sir Walter waltzing around Bath sporting a blackened eye, did make her want to chuckle. Instead she allowed herself a small smile hidden behind her hand before addressing the couple again. "Well you are more than welcome to remain here my dear, if my brother can be persuaded to give up his room and remove himself from the house, you can stay and we can get to know one another better."

Frederick sighed. "Is it really so necessary that I leave Sophia?" Anne shot him a look, but he continued. "We are engaged after all, and chaperoned by yourself or the Admiral." he glanced at his friend and brother by marriage, only to find him shrugging and looking to his wife as he usually did in these cases. He could not see a problem either, it had been fine at Kellynch when Anne was recovering.

Sophia sighed already reading their minds. "We are not in a small village now, surrounded by friends and family who have known Miss Anne's sound reputation for years. Here, we are in Bath, where gossips gossip, and will love the idea of a lady being almost betrothed to one gentleman, only to seemingly attach herself to another out of nowhere, then to move in under the same roof as he." Sophia shook her head. "It will never do. The rumours shall be rife and I would not want either of you to suffer for the sake of you staying somewhere else for a few nights Frederick. What if enquiries were made about how you know each other? What if the servants talk? The night you spent together at Uppercross could become common knowledge and then your living arrangement could be deemed even more inappropriate."

"You paint quite a dim picture Sophie." The Admiral commented awkwardly, smiling apologetically in the direction of the couple, while glaring at his wife.

"I know, I know. But we must think of all the reputations involved. Surely for the sake of removing himself to the White Hart, Frederick would not be selfish enough to put all those he cared about at risk, along with himself."

The betrothed couple glanced at each other again, a silent conversation taking place between them, convincing Sophia further that there was more to the story.

"You are correct of course sister." Captain Wentworth agreed finally. "I shall have my things taken to the Inn as soon as they are packed, if it allows Anne to stay here." He looked warmly at his fiancée. Anne smiled in grateful response. All this talk of spoiled reputations and gossips had brought the horrific circus of earlier back to the forefront of her mind and she once again felt shame and embarrassment. She wanted to tell the Crofts the real reason they had fled Camden Place and why she was so reluctant to return to it, especially alone. But in a swift look of warning when they first arrived, Frederick had asked her not to. It felt wrong keeping it from them, as ridiculous as it was. But she had already wronged her fiance and been the course of a quarrel between them once today, she did not wish to do so again.

"So, now that is decided, Anne, you may dispatch a note asking for your things to be sent here, and we shall have some tea. When we can discuss more happy topics, like your wedding." Sophia smiled at them both and tried not to notice how relieved they both were at the change in subject.

While Anne sat at the small writing table in the corner, the Crofts had gone about arranging everything within the house for Anne's stay, and Frederick's subsequent removal to the White Hart. He was to go there himself to secure lodgings shortly, but not before he took the opportunity to speak to Anne unobserved once more. He pulled up a chair so that he could sit beside her, watching her.

"Sir what are you about?" she said sternly, yet the corners of her mouth were upturned in the beginnings of a smile. "I am busy writing a letter, as you can plainly see."

"I was wondering to myself just now, how much time would have been saved if I had only written to you, when I had made my first bit of money, when I was established in the Navy. Say in the year eight when I returned to England."

Anne's eyes widened, she had no knowledge he had even been back to England before recently. Then she frowned and he knew he was right in his assumptions. Although her family had instigated their separation, it was his pride which had kept them that way.

"I thought about it so many times. But is suppose I imagined you happy maybe even married, and I did not want – I could not stand- being turned down a second time." He confessed.

Anne covered his hand with hers. "I never turned you down, and I never shall. I accepted your proposal then because I loved you. I never stopped, even when everyone was telling me I should. I could not. I still love you."

"I know that now." He admitted.

They both sat for a time, seconds which felt like hours, contemplating all the past mistakes and regrets, before Anne took a deep breath in, exhaling long and loud. "Let us stop talking of the past and what might have been. We are together now and we shall be married soon."

"Soon." Fredrick repeated.

"How soon?" Asked Sophia as she re-entered the room.

The couple sprung apart not having realised how close they had become. Anne's hand left his and not for the first time Frederick wished them married already, so that he could hold her hand as often and for as long as he wished.

Sophia tried not to chuckle. She knew in her and her husband's absence, the couple would have sought the chance to grasp a few moments alone. Had the Admiral and her not done the same when they were engaged? It would be great fun to attempt to catch them out, like her annoying younger brothers had done with her.

Frederick and Anne looked startled but her brother recovered first. "As soon as everything can be arranged. Sophia I am sure we can count on your assistance and guidance where needed."

His sister beamed back at him, she would love nothing more. She had no children of her own, this would be her one chance to be involved in such an occasion. She looked at Anne for confirmation she would not be stepping on anybody's toes, but Anne only smiled widely too. "It would be wonderful if you could." she added.

"It would be both an honour and a pleasure to assist you in any capacity." Sophia said before sitting down. "So again, how soon is soon?"

"Tomorrow if it meant we could be rid of interfering, well-meaning relations, and free to be together." Frederick mumbled.

Anne had to prevent herself from laughing out loud, there was no way her interfering relations were at all well meaning, they were the complete opposite, as they had regrettably discovered to their own detriment. However the fact that Frederick was still trying to give them a chance, made her smile. He truly loved her, enough to take on all her family too.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Although not quite the very next day, Frederick was able to get his way on most aspects of the wedding. The ceremony was to be held five weeks later, giving the bride enough time to acquire everything she needed and for the groom to make all the arrangements necessary. Anne stayed with the Crofts' for four days, it was enough to make her relationship with her future sister intimately closer, and for her to finally feel enough dust had settled for her to return home and face her relatives. Frederick called daily and stayed as long as he could. They both knew once the announcement was out and all Bath talking about their union, they would not get a moment together and so those first few days were precious. However the day came when she must return home and despite her arguments, Frederick was adamant he should deliver his fiancée back to the throes of her family personally. In truth he wanted to ensure them he was still very much present and that he would not skulk away like he had done all those years before. That, and he was eager to see Mr Elliot again.

On the last point though, he was to be sadly disappointed, much to Anne's relief.

As they waited in the hallway at Camden place, Frederick stood stoic with his hands behind his back, in a stance she was sure he must use to intimidate his sailors aboard his ship. Anne in contrast hopped nervously, shifting her weight from foot to foot, feeling like a stranger in her home. Granted, it was not her true home, but all her family were there, even Charles and Mary, she should not feel so uncomfortable and yet uncomfortable she felt.

A sheen of sweat formed on her forehead in a very un-lady like fashion, and her stomach ached from all the nervousness inside. There had been no contact between them all in four days, would it be enough for everyone to come to their senses? Would her family still see Frederick as only meant for Elizabeth? Would they ever grow to accept him as her husband or indeed her back into the fold? All these questions were buzzing around inside her head making it very difficult to remain upright. She had almost given up hope and resolved that she should collapse into a puddle on the floor as soon as her family appeared, for Elizabeth to step over and complain about the unsightly mess, when she felt Frederick behind her.

He had come to stand so close to her she hadn't even noticed until he was leaning down breathing on her ear. "Anne do not distress yourself so, I am here, the announcement is out; there is nothing they can do about anything, regardless of what happens here today, we are getting married. Now smile, I need to know you are still happy to be my wife."

She looked up at him offering him a meek smile, the most she could manage at that time. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips kissing her knuckles and then holding it tightly, pulled her towards him, kissing her mouth this time. She should have been dismayed, terrified of being caught, but she could do nothing but enjoy the attentions her beloved was choosing to bestow on her. She felt her body relax instantly, as it did every time he kissed her or simply held her.

Once they broke apart, he dropped his head to hers and whispered so only they could hear. "I am counting down the hours until I shall be free to kiss you whenever and wherever I like." He kissed her once more behind her ear and Anne let out a small squeak. He took it as approval. Before stealing away from her, and leaving her more rattled than she had been before.

Surely he meant the _locations_ of where they should kiss, and not places upon her person. She was not sure what she felt more: fear or desire. She shuddered and was almost grateful to hear the familiar grumblings of her family coming towards them. Elizabeth was in front followed by Lady Russel, behind were Charles and Mary, and bringing up the rear her father Sir Walter. Anne was thankful at least to find Mr Elliot was absent, and so, mercifully, was Mrs Clay. Still, seeing them all standing before them in the white marble covered hallway was daunting to say the least. She chanced a sideways glance at Frederick, but he had shown no reaction to their arrival other than to turn and face them head on, his stance still as strong as ever, his face showed no concern.

He bowed his head to the ladies who miraculously returned the greeting. Lady Russel assumed her position as chief spokesperson for the family Elliot, and stepped out of the line to make her presence even more known, as if they may have not noticed her before. "Captain Wentworth, we are very grateful to you for returning Anne home safely. Tell me, do you have time to join us for some tea?"

Frederick wasn't sure if she was just being polite in front of the servants, or whether she was inviting him to partake in some sort of test. But he would not cower away, and so smiling, he replied that he had no prior engagements and that he would love to stay, thank you very much. Anne was mystified, it was as if all the party were involved in some kind of elaborate charade, and she was the only who had not been informed. Had they all forgotten the events of four days ago? She looked at Elizabeth who glared back more menacingly than ever and then she realised that no, it had not been forgotten. She turned back to Frederick to find him offering her his arm to walk into the parlour. Lady Russel took her preferred place at Sir Walter's side, while Mary clung to Charles, leaving Elizabeth to tag on alone.

Once they all sat and tea was served, silence fell upon them. It seemed all pleasantries had been used up in the hallway, and now it was apparent, no one had a suitable topic for conversation. Anne could think of a dozen things she wanted to say but could not bring herself to. Frederick cleared his throat and drew the attention of everyone seated around the table. "Tell me Charles, did you get hold of that gun you were after?" All heads turned to Charles for his answer. As Captain Wentworth had been a guest at the White Hart, in the constant presence of the Musgroves', Frederick had had chance to make his peace with Charles -even if Charles had not been aware there was anything amiss- and had decided he would be happy to call him his brother-in-law. Any man who had seen Anne's worth, was worth his company as far as he was concerned.

Charles looked ashen to have been singled out, and more so at the obvious way Frederick had implied _they_ were at least getting along well. Although Charles knew his place, he was not afraid of his pompous father-in-law to the extent he would not try to help out his friend. "Yes I did as it happens, capital gun! You will have to have a go with her yourself next time you visit." The words were barely out of his mouth, when Mary dug her arm in to his side and glared at him. She was obviously very much team Elliot, and the way Charles had inadvertently invited the repugnant Captain to call on them again, was mortifying to her to say the least. If it were up to her, they would never set foot in her home again -unless her father and Elizabeth deemed it alright.

Ready to break the ice once and for all Frederick smiled, taking a sip of his tea and placing the cup and saucer back on the table under the watchful eyes of everyone else. "That would be nice Charles. I am sure Anne and myself will return to Uppercross very soon. Once we have completed our wedding journey and settled in our own home, you must visit us too."

Anne felt her eyes widen and her cheeks heat up. Lady Russel's spoon which had been circling her cup, came to a halt and was haphazardly laid down on the table, the tea dripping from the metal onto the crisp white table cloth; _that would leave a stain_ , Anne thought idly.

Her father sat forward in his chair and cleared his own throat so Anne did her best to appear composed, although she could no longer make eye contact with her intended. This was not the softly softly approach she had envisioned. "Yes about that." said her father looking around the room and yet avoiding eye contact with everyone. "I suppose we need to have another discussion Captain."

Frederick sighed. "I will be more than willing to speak with you Sir Walter about the matter of my settlement and Anne's dowry, but please be assured, all other topics will not be up for _discussion_." Frederick stared at Sir Walter who seemed to visibly shrink before their eyes.

"What yes ... no ... of course not, the settlement and dowry, of course. Shall we… that is, do you wish to discuss it now?" spluttered Sir Walter.

Frederick looked at Anne who was studying the empty cup in front of her with such determination he was sure she was oblivious to everything that was happening around her. He sighed inwardly he knew this must be hard for her, but he would not be threatened by a small man with an even smaller fortune, who chose to hide behind his title, because it was all he had left. "Thank you Sir Walter, now would be fine, I have some provisional paperwork with me, however the official documents are being drawn up by my law man as we speak."

Anne did flicker at this, she had no idea he had already put things into motion other than the announcement. Once the two men had left the room, the atmosphere did not calm. Lady Russel adjusted her seat and asked the servants to leave them be. Anne was sure she was about to be assaulted with questions, what she was not sure about, was whether or not she was up to answering them without Frederick by her side. Then she remembered what it was he was doing for her and why they were doing this, and she felt stronger.

"So you are going ahead." Her God Mother stated simply.

"Yes." replied Anne in a voice stronger than she felt. "That was never in any doubt." she added for good measure.

"When shall this _blessed_ event take place?"

"In just under five weeks. You are all invited of course." Anne said meekly, realising how ridiculous a statement it was. "And your family Charles." she tried to lessen her embarrassment.

He smiled at her making her feel calmer. "Thank you Anne, I am sure ma'ma and father will be delighted."

Mary only glared again. Anne turned her attention to her younger sister. "Mary, how are the boys? I do miss them so."

"I hear they are well, they have remained at Uppercross. I saw no reason in disrupting them."

Anne thought to herself it was more likely that she did not wish for her sons to disrupt her merriment in Bath. Her nephews would have been without their parents for weeks now. She made a mental note that she would never do that, and then smiled at the thought of children with Frederick.

"Do you have to do that?" Elizabeth's icy tones hit her hard.

"I'm sorry?"

"Smile like that."

"Like what?" Anne exclaimed.

"Like the cat that got the cream. You have your Sailor, your wedding, everything shall be _so_ perfect for you. You can stand there with your new family and watch as ours falls in to decay."

"Elizabeth." Lady Russel warned, but she would not be quietened.

"No, she should know. She deserves to know what she has done to this family with her selfishness! She has left me to spend the rest of my life a spinster, reliant on a father who cannot take care of himself, or keep us in the life we were born into." The eldest sister hissed.

"Elizabeth! Enough!" Lady Russel cried. "You must not speak of your father in this manner."

Anne was stunned, and looked to Charles only to find him suppressing a smile. He was enjoying this.

"Elizabeth," Anne said quietly. "It is not all bad, I will help where I can. You know this. And Father is not so destitute yet, you have the income of the rent from Kellynch, and I am sure whatever amount Frederick is willing to settle on me will be of some help. I do not mind sacrificing a part of my own money in order to make things easier for you both." Anne paused, but if she was waiting for her sister to politely refuse such help, or to insist she keep her pin money to herself, she would be sadly mistaken. "Besides there is still chance for you to get married. You are not an old maid yet." Anne smiled. "You are still very beautiful." Anne did not have to lie about the last part. Elizabeth was still as striking now as she had been at seventeen when she was first out. "What of Mr Elliot?" Anne asked nervously. She saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and caught Charles as he shook his head once at her silently asking her not to mention him. "Where is he?" she asked strangely curious. If not just for the fact she did not want her fiancé to come across him anytime soon.

Elizabeth gave out a groan and crossed to the other side of the room, turning her back on everyone else. Mary at last found her voice and leaned towards Anne eager to pass on the gossip she had been privy too. "He has gone sister. Up and left Bath without a word to anyone! Leaving behind a stream of debts his friends are trying to put right."

Anne gasped in horror.

"And that is not the worst of it," Mary was almost jumping up and down in her seat. "He has taken Mrs Clay with him!"

"Mrs Clay?" Anne cried in disbelief at the whole affair.

"Yes, for it seems they had been carrying on under our very noses, making scandalous plans and plotting against father and dear Elizabeth. And you."

"Buy why?" Anne looked at her God Mother, knowing she would at least get some sense from her.

"It seems, like many of us," Lady Russel let herself smile just once, "Your cousin realised Mrs Clay had intentions towards your father, and the idea of him fathering an heir…"

"Would scupper any plans he had of being Baronet one day." Anne finished for her.

"Quite" her God Mother agreed. "So he went about romancing Mrs Clay himself, trying to get her to turn her attentions away from your father. He believed he could marry you, and keep her away from your father long enough to ensure your father did not sire any sons. Elizabeth's marriage to Captain Wentworth would bring the capital he needed, and he -when God forbid your father did pass on- he would become Baron of a profitable Kellynch. However your engagement to Captain Wentworth caused Mrs Clay to re think her part in all this – unbelievably she was not as dim witted as we were led to believe - she decided she would not be happy being a mistress, she wanted everything, if he was not going to marry you, he should marry her. He will not of course. So she has left and gone with him to live in London under his protection."

"What a mess." Anne said finally, blowing out a long breath.

"It seems we were all deceived by Mr Elliot." Lady Russel admitted and looked over her shoulder at Elizabeth who still had her back to the group. No wonder, thought Anne, she must be so embarrassed, to be over looked in favour of Mrs Clay and her freckles. Anne decided it was not the time to point out that neither she, nor Frederick, had been taken in by Mr Elliot in the first place.

"Still, we must rally and move on to better things." Lady Russel looked at Anne and smiled.

Anne realised this was her way of apologising, she was pleased Frederick was not there to witness it, he would have probably insisted they all got on their hands and knees and begged their forgiveness. She had a quiet moment where she pictured all of her relations crouching on the floor pleading, and tried not to laugh out loud.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Your Wedding Anne, will be the perfect opportunity for us to show that the Elliot's are not defeated yet." Lady Russel declared. "We will have to ensure all the elite of Bath are present of course, or at least invited. Special arrangements will have to be made for the dowager."

Anne rolled her eyes inwardly. "Lady Russel, our Wedding will not be a stage for you to showcase this family and all of its assets. I am happy to invite the dowager as a guest, but she will sit with everyone else, and at the breakfast to follow, she will mingle with Frederick's friends and fellow Navy men, if this is unsatisfactory she will have to decline the invitation."

Lady Russel looked like she had swallowed a wasp. Charles' shoulders were dancing in the manner which suggested he was laughing soundlessly.

"Anne you cannot be serious, you cannot have _those_ people at the wedding." Mary claimed in horror.

"Mary, they are Frederick's friends and so they shall be my friends as well. Now there is the matter of your travelling and where you shall be staying Elizabeth."

"Travelling? Staying?!" Lady Russel cried.

"Yes, the Wedding shall be in Kellynch." Anne said, trying to control her voice and prevent any wavering. It had been a wonderful surprise for her to find Frederick had arranged it all. Sophia and the Admiral had offered Kellynch Hall for the Wedding Breakfast. Even though they weren't living there, the estate did still belong to the Elliot family, and it seemed only fitting for Anne to be married from her childhood home in Kellynch church.

"Kellynch!" Mary and Elizabeth said in unison, the latter finally whipped her head around and looked at Anne horrified.

"What about here? Why not bath?" asked Mary, who had been keen to extend her stay.

"Because I dislike Bath very much and Frederick only wants me to be happy." Anne informed them.

The other ladies looked stunned, in truth it was only one of the very, very few times Anne had said something so selfish. Yet, she _was_ the bride after all.

"Anne," I know Bath holds _some_ unhappy memories for you, but do you not think it will be difficult for your father to return to Kellynch?" she lowered her voice. "There are still considerable debts to be settled."

Anne blushed, this had been her response to his idea, but Frederick had persuaded her to not worry about it. "Frederick has told me he wishes to use my inheritance to settle father's debts back in Kellynch."

Elizabeth snorted. " _He_ wishes to use _your_ inheritance."

"Yes, it was a mutual decision."

"Why not use his own money, or has he deceived us too?"

"No." answered Anne defensively. "He wants to use his money for us, for our home and our future. My inheritance will be used to put the past behind us," she looked up at her sisters, "all of us, so we can start fresh." Anne had thought it a wonderful idea and had been truly touched that Frederick would think of it.

"So you do not intend living in Kellynch?" Mary asked incredulously.

"No. It was discussed, but I would prefer to not live there. It holds so many good memories." She smiled at her sisters, "but many bad ones too, especially where Frederick and I are concerned. We will start new somewhere of our own choosing and make it our home."

"Well it seems you have made rather of a lot of plans already." Lady Russel observed.

"Many of them we had made nine years ago," Anne admitted. "We have simply solidified them."

A quiet fell on the group as they all recollected in their own way, that the couple had already been through all this before, if not in a slightly less public way.

"So it seems you have it all already under control. I cannot think why you need any help of your family at all." muttered Mary.

"I still need advice, and assistance with my trousseau. I want to spend time with you all too, before I leave. I love you all very dearly, and I do not want to depart as enemies." Anne said honestly.

Lady Russel finally smiled and took her hand, "of course not my dear." She glanced at Mary who understood the message and took Anne's other hand. Elizabeth would not be moved and chose to turn back to the window.

Charles turned from his position at the adjacent window and smiled broadly at Anne. "I liked Frederick since our first meeting. I would like nothing more than to call him brother." he admitted. He had made his own peace with the fact he and Anne were not to be, and that he had married Mary. Deep down they loved each other in their own way, they would muddle through like always and Anne would be with the one man no other –including himself- could ever measure up to.

"I suggest the first thing we address is your trousseau." said her God Mother.

"Ah," said Charles. "That is my signal to leave you ladies to it. I shall return to the White Hart and spend some time with Harville. Anne, please tell your intended I shall see him there later, if he has chance to call. I feel we shall have much to discuss." He glanced towards the door behind which her father and Frederick were discussing her future, and then he winked. He kissed Mary on the cheek and then said his goodbyes to Lady Russel and Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" Elizabeth turned to look at Lady Russel. "Perhaps you could find something elsewhere to occupy yourself with for a little while."

"What?"

"You cannot remain here my dear while we are discussing things, you are still a maiden."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and her nostrils flared. "But Mary-"

"Is married." Mary smiled back at her sister. "And well aware of what goes on in a marriage."

Elizabeth pulled a face and let out a sound Anne had never heard her make previously, before proceeding to stomp out of the room in a tantrum.

"She will come around." said Lady Russel to an ever increasing anxious Anne, "now let us discuss your wardrobe first, starting with your wedding clothes, and then we shall have a chat about less _pleasant_ things." she pulled face and Mary mirrored her.

While Anne and her female advisors set to making lists and discussing how many pairs of stockings a married lady is expected to have, Frederick was experiencing his own torment. Although the days were long behind him when he feared the man in front of him, and thought himself unworthy, he was still dealing with the father of the woman he wished to marry, and so he was trying his best to remain polite and respectful. He would not let him goad him into making a spectacle of himself.

"Drink?" The elder gentleman barked at him.

Frederick looked at the grandfather clock in the corner; it was only just after ten in the morning. "No thank you sir, the tea was enough."

"Right." He put the lid back on the decanter he had been on his way to pouring. "So, the settlement."

Frederick smiled to himself, he might have known the greedy little man would want to address that first. He withdrew a parchment tied with ribbon he had kept in his pocket sine the morning after Anne had come to stay with the Crofts. He had called in at his solicitors on his way back from the newspaper to place the announcement, and had him draw up an outline of what he would be offering. The proper paperwork would be written out ready to sign in time for the wedding. He untied the ribbon slowly, intent on letting the man wait as long as possible. He laid it out holding it flat against the table. Sir Walter jumped up and walked around the desk so that he could see properly.

"Despite the fact at this time I have no property to speak of, you will see I do have the means with which to purchase something substantial. My successful career within the Navy has provided me with the wealth I have accumulated." He looked up at the other gentleman eyes which were trained on the document. "Over twenty thousand pounds." The reaction was minimal he'd give him that, but it was there just the same. Sir Walter had been afraid the rumours of Wentworth's wealth were just that; he was pleasantly mistaken. "With another war always threatening, there is always the chance of me increasing this sum. Although currently I am on half pay from the Navy, I intend to settle two thousand pounds on Anne upon our marriage. She will have additionally seventy pounds annual pin money. You will see I have also made provisions for Anne should anything happen to me and for our future children. Anne will live comfortably and in no need of assistance whatever future awaits us." That part he had been most adamant on getting just right. He would not leave Anne penniless and knocking on her father's door again asking for help -or worse -one of her sisters.

"I have made enquiries on several properties I believe we can make good homes in," Frederick continued. "And when we have agreed on one, the majority of the money will be used to acquire it and to furnish, redecorate and so on. I have also just yesterday purchased a Landaulette."

"Well what is money for, if not for spending?" smirked Sir Walter. Frederick did not feel he could answer such a statement, considering the state of his father-in-law's finances at present. The other man seemed to judge by Captain Wentworth's reaction it was best to move on. "Well yes that all seems correct and in order. Now I suppose you will be wanting to talk about Anne's dowry, that is, her inheritance."

"Yes I believe from what Anne has told me, she has a few pieces of jewellery that belonged to her mother she was bequeathed at the time of her mother's passing, I would suggest they are given to Anne as soon as they can be. She may want to take them with us on our wedding journey." Frederick glanced at the other man expecting a fight but he only nodded. "The money she is entitled to, again what I have learned from Anne, which was passed down from her mother's side of the family." Sir Walter blushed, but only for a brief second. "Anne was unsure of the amount, but she believes it to be in the region of three thousand pounds. I understand if you do not have the money at present, given the circumstances." The other man refused to comment so Frederick continued. "It is my plan to use the amount to pay off whatever debts the Elliot family have left behind in Kellynch." Frederick watched as Sir Walter flinched uncomfortably. Surprisingly he did have an ounce of guilt about the way he had left things. "My family are now living there, and it is Anne's wish to be married in her childhood home, therefore it is better for all, if there are no oppositions from the locals. I will use my money to settle this now, in time for the wedding, but when you are in the position to offer Anne her share of her mother's family inheritance, or upon your death, " he paused for effect. "Then it should come to us. To me."

"Agreed." Sir Walter replied. He didn't look happy about this arrangement, either about the Wedding taking place in Kellynch, or the fact Frederick was not letting him off with Anne's money. He did seem relieved at the prospect of having debts closed off, not that he could even muster up a thank you. The ungrateful buffoon, thought Frederick. "Anne will of course wish for you to give her away, we intend to have a small few family and close friends at the ceremony, and the others are more than welcome to the Breakfast. My sister and the Admiral have kindly offered us the use of Kellynch Hall to hold the Wedding Breakfast. We shall be married at half past nine in the morning, so it is best if you travel the day before. I presume you shall be staying with either the Musgroves' or Lady Russel. Or would you like me to approach the Crofts about letting you stay there?"

"I can make my own arrangements Captain." snapped Sir Walter.

"Very well. We shall then depart for our Wedding Journey stopping off briefly at our new home so that Anne can see it properly as Mistress. As Mrs Wentworth." Frederick had added the last part in order to get a reaction out of his soon to be father-in-law, however the other man was already pondering other things.

He tapped his fingers against the desk and gazed out of the window before turning back to the Captain. "It had crossed my mind that Anne may wish for Elizabeth to accompany her on the Wedding Tour." he blurted out.

Frederick sat up straight in his seat wondering if he had misheard. "I do not think that will be necessary Sir Walter," Frederick could not think of anything he or even Anne would like less than to have her stubborn selfish sister along with them on their honeymoon. "Relations are strained to say the least between Elizabeth and Anne at the moment. Besides, a companion is usually only when the happy couple have not known each other well enough before. To calm the brides nerves. Anne and I do not have that problem." He said resolutely. "We have known each other for over ten years and well at that, we do not need anyone to act as a mediator between us, we shall be happier alone." Frederick gathered up the paperwork and stored it safely back in his pocket. "Now the other matter I wish to discuss, is that of your cousin Mr Elliot."

"Him!" Sir Walter slapped his gloves against the desk and his cheeks turned red. "I have no desire to speak about that blackheart."

"Blackheart? What happened?"

"He and that no good trollop Mrs Clay have left. Together!"

Wentworth didn't know whether to laugh or cheer. He was pleased beyond measure that he would no longer have to worry about that scoundrel making advances on Anne, but at the same time he wished he could have been the one who drove him away. He felt Sir Walters shame and although it amused him to see how the mighty had fallen, he could not help but feel a little sorry for the poor deluded man in front of him, who had been so quick to fawn over the charms of a complete stranger and only think of the monetary gain and step up the social ladder he could give him.

In contrast Sir Walter had been so eager to dismiss Wentworth, despite Anne having known him for over a decade and that his reputation spoke for him. He had worked hard, never shying away from responsibility, he had achieved all he set out to do, including making Anne his wife, and now had accumulated a large fortune which would in no doubt at some point be used to bail out his floundering in-laws. How the tides had turned. When once it had been he so desperate for the other man's approval, now he no longer needed it, nor cared for it. For Anne's sake alone he would make the necessary polite gestures of having them visit them in their new home and make small talk when needed, but never would he forgive them for all they had done and continued to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Anne recoiled at the sight of Mary and Lady Russell as they curved towards each other and then toward her on the settee like a pair of conspirators ready to no doubt traumatise and embarrass her to the fullest. She was a maiden and in that way innocent and in need of their womanly advice; to be told what would befall her as a married woman on her wedding night. But she could not help but wish she was able to rely on someone else –anyone else- for that privilege. Sophia came to mind instantly and she wished she could explain to her Godmother and sister, that although she was grateful for their input, she would rather speak to someone who had a happy marriage borne of love, rather than that of a woman who married for title only, and another who saw her husband as nothing but a means to an end. Charles was a loving husband and father, but Anne knew from what she had witnessed over the years, they did not have the passion, the spark which was present between herself and Frederick; a feeling that had only intensified over the years and seemed incapable of cooling.

Anne was anxious of her wedding night to be sure, she wasn't clueless in the act of what should befall a man and woman who lay together in the marriage bed, but she did not know enough to consider herself in no need of advice. She knew for certain the desires she had for her husband-to-be, and his for her, would be enough to ensure their marriage was not one where the act of coupling would be solely for the creation of children. She had heard whispers, read in novels about marriages where the man and woman joined more out of romantic pleasure and a need for each other. She did not doubt her and Frederick would have one of those marriages. It was shameful and enticing all at once. Therefore the only advice she required from her female relations was that of the mechanics of the whole thing, but not how she should lay back and wish it all over soon. Every time Frederick kissed or held her, she wished for more, not for it to be over.

Still she listened. She let them talk about shame and embarrassment; about how mortifying but necessary it is to let your husband see you without clothes, that it would most likely be for the first time only, as after when he would come to her she should ensure she was already in her bed waiting, and that it should be dark at all times. She heard how it was the woman's job to let her husband take his pleasure from her, that any sign of enjoyment on her part would be considered shameful on the woman and any examples of wanton behaviour was out of the question. The wife should -above all- endure, and pray that she was with child as soon as possible so that he would no longer wish to be 'at her'.

Mary painstakingly explained to Anne in much more detail than Anne wanted nor needed, how she and Charles had made peace with the fact that now they had boys -an heir and a spare- she was to be left alone while he played with his guns and the dogs instead. It was only on special occasions -his birthday, their anniversary- that she was forced to let him enter her bed chamber again. The rest of the time her bed was her own, thank goodness. Anne suddenly felt a great deal of sorrow and even more sympathy than usual for her brother-in-law.

Lady Russel had not much more to add other than that she was afraid for Anne, that Captain Wentworth was a 'rough manly sort' who, unlike Charles, would probably not be agreeable to only special occasions and that his demands would no doubt be more regular. Anne was advised in this case to pray he sought a mistress early on, who would be able to satisfy his _urges_ , leaving Anne to get along with raising the children and keeping house.

Anne was horrified at this, and confused. She wasn't sure if she should be pleased Frederick would not make such regular beastly demands on her, or jealous that he may want to get them satisfied elsewhere. She shook her head, she was sure they were wrong on all counts. What she and Frederick shared was something passionate but tender, they had desires but they did not let them flare out of control. They had spent all night together alone and not taken advantage of the fact, that had held them in good stead. Although their alone time had been somewhat sparse of late – The Admiral and Sophia, lovely as they were, had the habit of walking in on them at very un-impromptu moments causing Anne to suspect they were doing so deliberately to try and catch them in an embrace. But she was sure even if they were to be left alone all night now, they would still remain in control of their urges. She bit her bottom lip hard just thinking of Frederick and his kisses and suddenly she was not so sure.

"Anne?" Mary was tugging at her sleeve. "Did you hear me? I think they are done, Captain Wentworth and Father." Anne looked at Mary puzzled, lost in the moment, and then at the door behind which voices could be heard. Frederick came through the door first, his face showing no sign of whether the meeting had been a success or not. Her father looked a little brow beaten but otherwise well, she could only hope that it had been a success after all.

"Gentlemen, you are just in time, we have done all our discussing and were about to order another round of tea." Lady Russel smiled serenely.

"My apologies Lady Russel, but I should be getting back to the Crofts. I first have to call on the occupants of The White Hart and answer the many questions I am sure they will have. And I wish to see my good friend Captain Harville, he will overjoyed to hear our news." He smiled at Anne.

Anne wished she could be allowed to accompany him, but she had only just returned home, and as Lady Russel had set up various appointments concerning Anne's Wardrobe and Wedding clothes for the rest of the week, she doubted she would have time to sit and speak with the Musgroves' or her dear friend Mrs Smith to whom she owed so much for quite a while. Her smile faltered a little and Frederick saw it.

"Anne perhaps you will see your betrothed out." Lady Russel was a wise woman, she had hoped her plan would have proved to be the best course of action where the Elliots' were concerned, but she had been wrong to lay all her eggs in Mr Elliot's basket. He had scuppered any chance of an elevating marriage for her God Daughter –although that now seemed a lucky escape- she would have to make do with her being financially secure instead.

She loathed the way Captain Wentworth had apparently got one better on her, she had told him a long time ago he could never imagine being married to the daughter of a baronet and yet he had proved her wrong, she would have to live with it. Her first priority, as always, was Anne, she had hoped to make her happy by putting her in her rightful place at Kellynch, but now she was learning that was not what she had wanted at all. Unbelievably it was _him_ , he made her happy and she could see it, it poured from her. No wonder Elizabeth and Mary were so jealous. Anne would have happy marriage she was sure of it, Wentworth may not have a title, but he loved her God Daughter very much and she could not fault him for that. In some ways she admired him. Still loathed, but admired none the less. Most women had to choose to marry for love or wealth, Anne would be lucky to get both and so she could consider her job of taking care of her best friend's middle daughter done, and done well. She suggested Anne walk him out because she knew he would want to say goodbye properly and she would let them have that as a way of making up for all that had occurred between them recently.

Anne was thrilled to be away from her advisors and able to spend a few precious moments with her fiancée before he left. After being constantly in each other's company for the past four days, it was going to take some getting used to now, being apart again. Frederick was of the same mind, he felt terrible leaving Anne there with those people even if for the time being it looked as if they had managed to get along well enough. Elizabeth was missing and he wondered if that was why Anne was still smiling.

"Did the meeting go well?" she asked him anxiously.

"As well as it could. I made him aware of my financial situation, of my plans for you and any children we are blessed with, my intentions towards your family's debts back in Kellynch, and also us finding a house of our own. I explained how I plan to settle two thousand pounds on you when we are married which will be yours to keep no matter what, and a further seventy pounds per annum pin money. You should also rest assured that I have made provisions for you should anything happen to me." He took her hand. "I do not want you to be reliant on anyone else."

"Frederick that is far too much, I am in no need of such an amount. What would I do with so much?"

"Spoil yourself!" he declared. She opened her mouth to contradict him but he placed a finger on top of her lips effectively silencing her. "I want you to finally spend something on yourself, to purchase new clothes, hats, shoes, fans, I do not know what women buy, but I want you to buy it. I want you to know what it is like to be taken care of Anne, like you have taken care of everyone else for so long. You deserve this, please let me spoil you." he begged. She sighed in defeat and then smiled around his finger. "That's my girl." He removed his finger but not before she kissed it. He took a look around ensuring they were definitely alone and swooped in for a goodbye kiss that would sate them both until he could steal another. When he was done, Anne was trembling and unsure if she would be able to return to her father's parlour and take tea like nothing had happened. She thought back to the words of Lady Russel and grinned. "What are you smiling about?" he grinned too.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of something my God Mother said about married life."

"Oh? You mean your Lady Russel actually gave you pause to think married life with me could be something other than miserable for you."

"No, actually quite the opposite." She lowered her voice and stepped closer to him. "She warned me that you look like one of those manly types who would not be satisfied easily." She blushed at own words but felt brave for having had the confidence to utter them aloud. It was as if she could say anything to him and not feel ashamed or embarrassed. He would never tease her for it.

Frederick looked genuinely astonished that the ladies could have been talking of such things while he was just in the other room, and more so that Lady Russel had knowledge enough to speak of such men. But mostly he was wary, he knew Anne was an innocent as she should be, and that she would be probably be terrified at the thought of what would happen between them on their wedding night. That what she had been told caused her to laugh, was a little disconcerting. He was flustered he had not the time or the words to explain how things would be between them, he only knew he would never force her to do anything she did not feel comfortable with, and he would certainly never be satisfied with her, Lady Russel had got that part correct at least. Not because Anne would fail to please him, but that he was so enamoured by her he would never be sated, always wanting more of her and always loving her more each day.

"Anne. We have not got the time now, but before we marry I would like to talk to you about what will happened when we are married."

"Frederick, please, you do not need to. I have all the advice I can handle. I think we should just leave it be. I have every trust you will keep me safe and love me and that is all I need to concern myself with right now. The rest we can make up as we go along." She looked so sure of herself he felt himself begin to relax completely for the first time in days. She was looking forward to being his wife, she had told him enough times, still there had always been a smidgen of doubt that maybe she did regret, but today in that moment, for the first time, he truly believed she did not and now he knew everything would be well between them.

"Then let me just say this and we shall say no more about it." She nodded. "I love you Annie. As long as you remember that, I believe all will be well between us." She smiled and leant forward to brush his lips one more time. He cleared his throat conscious his voice maybe impaired due to the nature of their conversation and the how she stood so close to him. "Now I shall have to go before I show Lady Russel just what a 'manly' man I can be, and carry you off with me." He smiled mischievously and Anne felt herself grinning back as she walked with him to the door. After helping him on with his things, they held hands until he could no longer reach. When at last he ventured down the steps and walked away, she watched him to the end of the street, pleased when more than once he turned to see if she was still watching. When at last he disappeared behind a corner she finally begrudgingly returned inside.

The tension in the house had lifted a great deal and Anne felt no longer uncomfortable. That said, after the rather steamy goodbye she had shared with her fiancé she soon made her excuses and went to her bed chamber to reflect on all she had learned over the course of one morning and the fact that despite everyone telling her the opposite, she had no worries about her wedding night or her marriage in general.

Frederick arrived at the White Hart with a spring in his step. So far the day was turning out to be a great deal better than he could ever have imagined. The majority of the preparations would be completed that week, and then they had nothing to do but enjoy their engagement. For him that would include visiting many of the properties his agent had found. He was determined to provide Anne with a house she would be proud to call her home. He knew Anne was in no way materialistic like her relations, but he wanted her to be safe and cared for. He would not be so fast to spend his hard earned money selfishly on frivolities, he wanted to ensure Anne and any children they had would have no future anxieties if anything should happen to him. He was also more than aware that should the Navy have no more use for him – if they should not see another war – he would remain on half pay until they rid themselves of him completely. He would need to invest his prize money wisely should he need to use it as income in the future. Therefore an estate he could earn a living from would be useful.

As he approached the sitting room above the Hotel where the Musgroves' were usually located, he heard Harville's voice and smiled to himself. No matter their future, or lack thereof, he knew he and Anne would muddle through just like Harville and his wife. They were both surrounded by true family and friends who would always look out for Anne, should he be sent away again and she not be permitted to join him. He hoped there would never be a day after they married when they should ever be separated, but just in case it was good to know there were people who genuinely cared for Anne and would take over where he left off.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for staying with me and following this story. The reviews have been wonderful to read and brighten up my day. I have now finished this story on paper. As is my usual way, I write the whole thing out by hand, before typing it up and editing. Therefore I intend to have it finished it up on here in just a few more chapters, allowing me the time to work on my next Persuasion story.**

Chapter Eighteen

On entering the room, Captain Wentworth was immediately engulfed in embraces and back patting. It seemed –curtesy of Mrs Charles – word had already reached them of the engagement between Anne and himself. Each person took turns to congratulate him and express how happy they were, to not only have Anne settled and happy, but to a man they already saw as a friend.

Once a reasonable amount of normalcy had returned to the party, Frederick drew Harville aside. The other gentleman repeated his sentiments about how happy he was for his old friend and that they had managed to find their way back to each other for good this time. Frederick thanked him, but he was not done. "Harville I wanted to ask you something. You and I have survived many battles together both at sea and at home, and our friendship has grown strong over the years, so much so I consider you more like a brother. I wonder, would do me the honour of standing up with me? I wish you to be part of what I am sure will be the best day of my life."

Harville was touched and told his friend so. "It would be _my_ honour my friend. I would be pleased and proud to stand beside you. You are extremely fortunate to have captured the heart of a woman such as Anne Elliot -the woman you love- not once but twice. But I will say this, and never shall repeat it." His eyes twinkled. "Miss Anne is very lucky to have caught your eye also. You're a good man Frederick and you shall make a fine husband, and later, father. I wish you and your intended all the best in the world." Both men stood quietly for a long time before Charles appeared and brought the conversation back round to sport.

"How is everything at Camden place?" Mrs Musgrove asked at length, nervously looking at Charles before Frederick. He realised Charles must have tipped them off on recent events.

"As can be expected Ma'am." Frederick paused knowing they would want more than that, but he was not keen on divulging details about her family when Anne was not even in the room. "I have spoken to Sir Walter and cleared the air, so to speak. I believe when I left them, the ladies were discussing wardrobe choices so I made myself scarce."

"We have seen the announcement." Squeaked Henrietta waving the newspaper.

It was nice to see some of Anne's relations were genuinely pleased for them, he wished she could be there to see it. "I am glad. I hope it will put quiet some of the gossip, and enable my fiancée and I to enjoy our engagement."

The ladies cooed and giggled at the mere mention of the word fiancée.

"Yes we must celebrate somehow, maybe a ball or a party at Uppercross Hall, or perhaps Sir Walter may mark the occasion some other way." Mrs Musgrove continued, swept up in the joy of the circumstance. "I believe we should all like to see our Miss Anne enjoying herself for a change, instead of being the one who always plays for everyone else's enjoyment."

"You and I both Madam." agreed Captain Wentworth. "I shall think of something, do not worry. And if nothing can be arranged in the short time before we wed, I promise you, you shall all be welcome to come and dance at our home once we are settled."

"You do plan to purchase your own estate then Wentworth, rather than move in to Kellynch." enquired Charles. He had heard it from Anne, but he wished to know his future brother-in-law's plan for his beloved sister.

Frederick hesitated, looking at the expectant faces around him. "No. Miss Anne and I have spoken about it at length and we have decided we should not want to live there. Although it offers some happy memories for her, and for me, we are worried the bad ones would take over. So next week I plan to begin looking for a new place we shall come to call home."

Charles smiled in agreeance, and that it appeared Frederick did truly have Anne's best interests at heart. He was pleased to not have to visit that old place, it held painful memories for him too; ones he did not want to have to re live.

The talk then turned to what kind of house the Wentworths' were looking for and locations, and so Frederick spent a very pleasant afternoon, even if he constantly looked for Anne beside him before repeatedly remembering she was not there with him. He knew when she returned home, despite the privileges being betrothed would now allow him, he would not be permitted to spend as much time with his future wife as he had the past few days. He doubted Sir Walter and Elizabeth would think kindly of him calling before breakfast each day and remaining there until late at night. His sister and the Admiral had been forced to accept it. What he had not counted on in all this, was how much he would miss her.

They had been parted only a few hours and he was already desperate to see her again, he missed hearing her laugh, watching her read, listening to her play. Taking walks together talking about the important topics down to the ridiculous. Observing as she grew more and more with confidence. They had in the past four days cemented their past, present and future relationship. Building a strong foundation for their marriage, relearning each-other's likes and dislikes, seeing what they still had in common, and how in some ways they were opposites. It would all go a long way to providing them with a stable sound beginning for the rest of their lives together. But right then in that moment, none of it was as important as the fact it would be the first in four days he would not get to wish his fiancée goodnight, or break their fast together in the morning. That unpleasant thought lodged firmly in his mind. He let Henrietta and Mrs Musgrove rattle on about dresses and which shops they should visit while they were there, without paying them any attention.

Just before dinner, Mary Musgrove returned by carriage. It appeared now Lady Russel was joining them, her presence would have created an odd number at the dinner table at Camden Place. And so she had been politely sent on her way by a smug Elizabeth who had finally gotten her own back for her earlier dismissal. Mary gave Frederick a quick smirk that he could not fail to worry about, and went to Charles' side. Frederick thought anxiously again about what the ladies had been talking about to his sweet innocent Annie in his absence. He resolved he would talk to her regardless of the embarrassment or that it was not proper. He needed to put her mind at rest. He knew she claimed not to care about the details, as long as he loved her, but he wanted her to know how enjoyable it could be –and would be – between them. That she may even find pleasure in it.

Although, two weeks later when Frederick Wentworth stood inside the fourth stately home he had viewed and knew instantly it was the one he and Anne would call home, he still had not found the time, or opportunity to speak with Anne about what would happen between them.

He looked around the house marvelling at the prestige stone mouldings, high ceilings, intricate wood carvings on the balustrades and staircase, the well-kept rich furnishings, heavy drapes and exquisite art work. He knew Anne would love it there. The library wasn't large but full and up to date. The small study could well hold his and her desks, for he was sure they would not wish to be parted from each other. The formal parlour held the light at the right time of day for callers, the dining room well-appointed for entertaining small parties. The less ceremonial sitting room was bright and cosy. This would become Anne's bit of peace and her favourite room in the house.

The housekeeper who met him had been at the house five years, enough to know some of the history. She filled him in of the parts she did know while showing him the extensive well equipped kitchen. Upstairs were four bedrooms and a nursery. The master suite connected the master and mistress' chambers by way of a small shared sitting room, each chamber had their own dressing room and a bath. Hot water tanks had been installed by the current owner to add to the appeal. The bedrooms, like downstairs, were lavishly furnished but in a modest way. Frederick could already envision carrying Anne over the threshold and up to the master chamber. He put the wonderful thought temporarily out of his mind in case of embarrassing himself in front of Mrs Fudge the house keeper.

The house was beautiful, but what had ultimately attracted him to this property in the first place were the grounds. Being situated in the county of Devonshire, it was far away from her family to ensure no impromptu visits, and close enough to the sea to placate Frederick. In fact so close that they had their own little piece of beach within the boundaries of the estate. Their private beach was accessed by way of a secret path through some woodland. Frederick looked forward to taking Anne there, and in time, children who may come along. The rest of the grounds were made up a lush gardens overgrown with wild flowers Frederick was sure Anne would be more inclined to leave than to cut down. There was a small pond which had once contained fish; a vegetable garden behind the kitchen, and a small stable. The house required minimal staff – most of which the housekeeper had informed him she was sure she would be able to fill from the local village which was only an easy ride away. The woodlands which lay to the east of the property would provide good sport for Charles whenever he came to stay, and plenty of scenic walks for Anne and himself whenever they were alone.

Yes, overall he was very pleased with himself for having found such a place. His only sorrow came from knowing he would not be able to share it with Anne before the wedding. Being so far away from Bath, it had been necessary for him to take lodgings in the local Inn for the night being unable to risk the horse in a return journey in the same day. He could not very well whisk Anne away overnight! Although he wished he could, just to spend time with her once again. He would have to be satisfied with surprising her on their Wedding day instead.

Anne had not been allowed the time to whine over her beloved being away from her for two days, she was far too busy with all the wedding preparations. Sophia had been worth her weight in gold. She had seamlessly inserted herself within Anne's close circle – even going as far as to making a friend of Lady Russel. Elizabeth had refused to come around and with only two weeks to go, Anne was afraid her eldest sister would not even attend the nuptials. Her father had distanced himself from all the celebrations, only adding comment here and there, or asking occasionally how everything was coming along. Henrietta, Mary and Mrs Musgrove had been eager to combine all their plans, so the large party had become quite the spectacle as they went about Bath organising not one, but three weddings. The lesser known Musgrove girls were nowhere near as spoke of as Miss Anne Elliot though.

The peoples of Bath; from the Gentry in Laura Place to the lowly residents of the likes of Westgate Buildings, had been enthralled with the romance and excitement of it all. The real version of events which brought Anne and Frederick together had already been grossly embellished and turned into a much better story. Anne and Frederick were now painted as Romeo and Juliet. Kept apart for years by conflicting backgrounds and families, it was only when Anne had been forced to marry another, had Frederick apparently abandoned his post on the Laconia and sailed the ocean alone to demand her hand and make her his wife.

Captain Wentworth found the whole business most amusing and had even created a few extra titbits he set Harville to spreading around. The ever private Anne was mortified to find the whole town talking about her life. "But it is all nonsense." she complained to her fiancé one day three weeks into their engagement. They had miraculously found an afternoon when they were both free of obligations and had attempted a walk out together to catch each other up on their individual efforts with regards to the wedding and married life.

Frederick chuckled. "Then why do you let it get to you so my dear?"

"Because! Because it is nonsense!"

"Would you rather they spoke the truth?"

"I would rather they did not speak of us at all." she muttered.

"Well you know better that that – we are the current affair, in time something else more interesting will come along and we shall be forgotten."

"I do not know how you can remain so calm. You know, the latest rumour is that Mr Elliot is not really gone to London, but that it is the story we have been forced to put about to cover the fact you killed him in a jealous rage?"

"I have, although the version I heard was that we had duelled at dawn." His eyes lit with mirth and she was forced to give into her laughter.

"It is just so ludicrous." She laughed before frowning.

He pulled her to his side. "I know love, but it is no matter to us, soon we shall be away from this small town full of its small minds and settled in our home."

"I do wish I could see it, it sounds so wonderful and I do so feel I shall like Devon so well. It sounds so pretty."

"It is quite picturesque to be sure, but its beauty does not compare to that of the future Mrs Wentworth."

"Mrs Wentworth." She sighed. "How I have longed for that title above all others."

"It is yours love, it has always been yours, and always shall be yours, like my heart."

Anne had felt her heart skip a beat first, in their youth, when they first fell in love. Frederick had always been open with his feelings – his heart on his sleeve, it had been one of the reasons why she had known he would be so hurt at her ending their engagement. But during the weeks they had been together, he had been overly flattering, always complimenting her and telling her how much she meant to him. She thought the years at war would have caused him to lose that romantic side of him, but thankfully for Anne, he still had the words to make her heart skip a beat once more. To make her feel like she was the centre of his world. She supposed she was, for he was certainly hers.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

In just a short time later Anne felt her heart skip a beat for a different reason.

The day of her wedding had arrived.

She stood at the church door, holding her father's arm and wearing her new best dress – one so fine she was sure she would never find a reason to wear it again- carrying a small nosegay. However it was not nerves that had her heart racing, but excitement, relief, contentment and above all, happiness. Complete blissful overwhelming happiness.

As she walked the short length of the aisle, seeing the faces of those people who meant so much to her – and the Dalrymples who had thought it worth a visit to Shropshire- she could not envision ever feeling so content again. Her dreams, hopes and prayers had all finally come true; she was marrying Frederick Wentworth. The once young but brilliant self-assured brother of the lowly Monkford Curate, was now a successful wealthy Captain of his majesty's navy who had accomplished all he set out to, and she was lucky enough to call him husband.

The man of her dreams stood by his brother Edward who was officiating, and next to his brother-in-arms Captain Harville. The Musgroves' sat just behind Elizabeth – who had decided even she could not find a suitable excuse for missing her sister's Wedding, Lady Russel, Miss Carteret and the Dowager. Across on the groom's side of the church, Mrs Edward Wentworth, Sophia and the Admiral, Benwick, Louisa, Charles Hayter and Henrietta. Mr and Mrs Musgrove had remained behind to take care of the children, and would join them at the breakfast later. Anne and Frederick had beaten the other engaged couples to the Alter. A double wedding, it transpired, took much more planning, and so it was they attended the ceremony still betrothed. Frederick eyed them with sympathy, it had almost done him in the five weeks their engagement had lasted. Being so close to everything he ever wanted and yet still so far. He smiled to himself with the realisation that when he and Anne attended their nuptials, he would be a married man.

Indeed, in half an hour or so he would be a husband and he would have a wife. _Anne Elliot would be his wife._ He had told himself so the first night he ever met her, and like all else in his life, he had succeeded in making that dream reality. The church door opened and the music began, breaking him from his trance and forcing him to concentrate on the present. His beautiful bride was coming down the aisle. Harville had warned him it was considered bad luck to see the bride until she was by his side, so Frederick reluctantly stood facing the front as calmly as he could, while his brother and friend looked upon the vision of the love of his life walking towards him. Only once he was aware of her presence beside him, did he chance a look.

She took his breath away.

Her new pale green dress, he was pleased to see, was expensively well made, it fitted her womanly curves and gave the hint of the delights that awaited him underneath. Around her neck was the small gold cross she wore always – it had been her mothers and one of the few items neither of her sisters had claimed for themselves. Anne cherished it. Her chestnut hair was gathered up in a simple twist and small white flowers the same as were in the posy she carried adorned it. But it was her face which caused him to remain transfixed. He had never seen her look so enchanting. Her eyes sparkled full of hope and love, her skin glowed, her deep pink lips beckoned to be kissed. Just seeing her stood next to him; no longer the shy unsure girl, and every bit the new confident woman she had become, caused him to send up prayers of thanks that from this day forward he could call her his wife.

Regardless of how each member of the congregation deemed their joining, whether they thought it wrong or right, none could deny the obvious love they had for one another, it consumed them both so much that it was clear they were oblivious to everyone else in the church. Their feelings exuded from their every pore. Their happiness and joy was infectious to the extent that even Elizabeth had to crack a smile when Edward spoke of how he first knew of his brothers feelings for the middle Elliot daughter. It was obvious to everyone in that church, no one else would ever have come close to how they felt about each other, and they would each have been miserable with anyone else.

Despite every piece of evidence to the contrary, Elizabeth Elliot did deep – _deep_ \- down love her younger sister. She reminded her of her late mother. Most of the time that was why she was so abrupt and cold with her. She brought back too many memories. But Anne was her sister and although she thoroughly hated the fact she now had both younger sisters married before herself, she could not be angry with Anne. She knew in all honestly her marriage to Captain Wentworth, if it had been allowed to go ahead, would have been a disaster in every way. She had never expected to marry for love, very few women could, not if they wanted the kind of life she wanted. She would be very lucky to find someone who had the assets such as money of Captain Wentworth, and the title of William Elliot, she placed above such sentiments as love and affection. She would have been truly blessed to have that _and_ love. She would make do with simple respect and esteem for one another. Some admiration would come later she was sure.

But if it was a choice between one and the other, she would rather a lonely unloved life in a wealthy marriage, than a happy romanced one in a slum. For in that life she could never be truly happy and would only grow to resent her lover. No, if Anne wanted to risk the chance that Captain Wentworth's wealth would not last forever, with no title to live off either, she was welcome to him. She still had time, she would find someone who she wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen on the arm of. And who could spoil her the way she deserved. With Anne now off their hands, and no Mrs Clay, the increased in the allowance at home, would mean she could spend more on frocks and whatever else it took to secure herself a good match, so she smiled.

The wedding breakfast was everything it should be. Sophia had gone over and above decorating the large formal parlour at Kellynch with flowers and greenery. The breakfast itself included many dishes, fruits and cakes. The wedding cake stood pride of place. Frederick proudly introduced his new wife to any Navy Associates that had taken the trouble in attending the wedding of a much respected colleague, and in some cases beloved superior. His own superiors had sent messages and gifts. It was in no doubt to all the couple were both well liked within their own social circle and by the villagers around Kellynch who had all wished them well. Anne's jaw had begun to ache from all the smiling, but it seemed she was incapable of stopping.

Every time she looked at her husband – _husband,_ how delightful that sounded! She had a husband now, she was a wife – never again just the middle daughter of Sir Walter, never again Miss Anne Elliot of Kellynch, now and forever more she would be Mrs Wentworth- she had cause for smiling.

As if reading her thoughts, her husband, who was now at the opposite side of the room speaking with his brother Edward and his Mrs Wentworth, looked up and caught her eye grinning. The clock struck eleven and he transferred his gaze to it before turning back to her and raising his eyebrows. He was eager to leave she knew, he wanted her to see their new home before it grew too dark. They were to leave tomorrow on their wedding tour, but that night they were to spend in their home.

 _Home_.

From now on it would no longer be the museum she was expected to be comfortable in at Bath, or even Kellynch with its ghosts of the past constantly haunting them. It would be cosy and warm and everything her recent homes had not. Anne knew anywhere Frederick was would feel like home to her, but it would be nice to have somewhere of their own choosing they could look forward to returning to on any journeys away, and if Frederick should be called back to sea without her, she wanted somewhere for him to imagine her, and look forward to getting back to. She also longed for a family. Given her age she knew it could be difficult but she was healthy and if they truly deserved to be parents, God would make it happen.

They had avoided the subject in the most part – although she knew from their first engagement Frederick wished for children and to be a father greatly- they had talked about it hypothetically when discussing her accompanying him on voyages, and their home and garden - how things should be if they were to have children. Although they had only been married a couple of hours, she knew that after that night the chances of her becoming begat with child were only going to increase. She had to face the possibility that in only a few months they may have a baby. She smiled again, it made everything she was afraid for later melt away. The thoughts of the night and all it entailed caused her to blush and she made an excuse from Henrietta with whom she had been speaking, that she needed some air. She made her way out onto one of the balcony's that over looked the garden. Leaning against the cool stone pillar, she shut her eyes and took some deep calming breaths.

When she opened her eyes again, she was only half surprised to find her husband stood before her. His eyes were filled with concern. She knew he would have been keeping a watchful eye on her and the moment she left the room he would have made his own excuses and followed. "What is it Annie?" he said softly. "Are you feeling unwell?"

She smiled. "No. I just." She bit her lip. "I just needed a moment away from it all. To catch my breath." she confessed.

He smiled in relief and stood next to her leaning against the same pillar. He took her hand loosely in his own. "I can understand that, but tell me, does 'it all' included myself? Would you rather I went back inside and left you alone?" he asked with no malice, only genuine concern.

"No" she said quickly, and she had meant it. She didn't mean to include him, she longed for it to be time for them to leave and be alone.

"Good." He grasped her hand more tightly. "Then indulge me a little and follow me." She looked at him curiously before letting him lead her back inside. "Ladies and gentlemen. May I have your attention please?" he bellowed out, causing everyone to stop and turn to face the couple. "Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of my wife and myself." He paused while people cheered. "I wish to thank you all for attending this wonderful occasion. Today saw me finally marry the one woman who has held my attentions and also my heart for almost ten years." He looked lovingly at Anne. "But now it is time we should be leaving. I wish Mrs Wentworth," _another cheer_ , "to see her new home while it is still day light. And we have a long journey ahead of us."

Anne looked up at him in awe. She had been wishing they could leave and he had known without her uttering a word.

The Wentworths' left Kellynch Hall amidst calls of luck and best wishes aboard a smart barouche. The Landaulette which Captain Wentworth had purchased for Anne, had been taken to their new home ready to be available whenever the Mrs Wentworth should require it. Mary had been a little put out that her sister had been given such an extravagant gift, especially since she had to make do with being jostled about in her husband's carriage, which had none of the luxury afforded to Anne's. She had been reminded by her own husband that Anne was not to inherit a grand estate as Uppercross Hall one day, and was content with that fact. Besides, she had no desire to go gallivanting about the country side alone in a carriage, no matter how grand.

Frederick's intention on buying the Landaulette had been that if he was called away, he should like to know she had her own transportation, and independent way of getting around. He hadn't bothered worrying about sibling rivalry, he had wanted to spoil Anne, and since it was not proper for him to buy her clothes, this was the only thing he could think of that would be of use for her. She did not want jewels of finery. She would chide rather than thank him for it. She had already tried to get him to return the carriage, but he would not.

Now as they sat huddled together in this carriage, side by side; thighs touching, he wished they did not require drivers, but if he were to drive, it would prevent him from doing the thing he was enjoying so much now – holding Anne to him as they travelled to their new home.

They conversed for the first hour well enough, comparing their mornings before the ceremony and chatting about each of the guests. The second was spent in complete silence. Anne's head resting on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her, reminiscent of the night they spent together. Every now and again she would look up at him and smile a smile so serene, he could not help but return it with one of his own. When they were not busy smiling at each other, their mouths were often otherwise engaged. The past two weeks had not provided many chances for the couple to be together alone, and so it was with lustful desperation they gravitated towards each other the first opportunity they got. Therein their kisses became more heated and passionate each time, until it became increasingly difficult for each to break away from the other.

Frederick's head was heavy, full of thoughts of Anne's sweet lips, her curves amplified by her dress and their coupling which would take place in only a few hours. Having been away at sea for most of his adult life, Frederick came to the marriage bed almost as innocent as Anne. The one fumbling time he had lain with a woman, when at six and twenty he had been full of anger and resentment, and desperate to prove to himself above all others, he did not need Anne Elliot to be happy, had been over almost as quickly as it begun, and for good reason.

Not only was the girl not the kind a respectable man would be seen with – do not be mistaken, he had not sunk so low as to have sought the company of those _ladies_ who wished to be compensated for their trouble – but there was no doubt _that_ life, was only a week's rent arrears away from becoming hers. At the time she was just a silly girl who lose morals and loser drawers had been happy to steal the innocence of a strapping young Captain. Frederick had been disgusted in himself as soon as it began, and was pleased to find his inexperience gave an excuse for the speedy encounter. It had been a mistake, something he would regret forever. He should have held fast, and waited, if not for Anne, then for another woman who was more worthy, and whom he at least cared for. But like any young man, he had been eager for that part of his life to be over.

No longer a complete innocent but still majorly inexperienced, he could not help but be apprehensive when he thought of Anne and he coming together. Although he had not felt much at the time, he knew there was much pleasure to be got from such activities, more so for the man, but from his nights aboard ships filled with men, he had gathered women could find pleasure too. He knew it was not proper, and how unladylike it would be probably considered to admit the fact, he knew Anne, from their kisses alone, to be a passionate person, and that when they did finally come together completely, it would be as good for her as for him – he would ensure it. He looked down at her to find her dosing peacefully on his shoulder. Yes, life was good.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Sometime later Frederick was startled awake by the sounds of the carriage coming to a stop. He didn't remember falling asleep, but with Anne pressed up against him, so warm and soft, it was no great feat to imagine he had been comfortable enough to slip into blissful unconsciousness. As he looked through the window, he could see they had at long last arrived. He gently woke his wife whose initial sleepiness soon disappeared, excitement at seeing their marital home for the first time taking over.

The house itself was as pretty as Frederick had described it. Anne took notice of the lush green gardens, she felt relaxed instantly and knew beyond doubt they would be happily settled there. The carriage moved slowly down the gravel driveway and in front of the large house. A line of half a dozen servants were there to meet them, although in nowhere near the number she had been used to at Kellynch, Anne believed they should do very well. The house, grand in its own right, was not overly large.

Frederick disembarked first and with a twinkle in his eye lifted Anne from the carriage, for a moment she was afraid he would carry her up to the doors, but instead he put her softly on her feet allowing the servants to introduce themselves to her and describe their position within the house. The upstairs maid who would also act as Anne's ladies maid was called Edie and seemed very nice, Anne thought they would get on fast. Once the meet and greet was over, Frederick knocked Anne literally off her feet by swooping her into his arms, despite her cries in protest, he insisted on carrying her over the threshold, amidst the cheers of the servants who were pleased to see the young couple obviously had a marriage from mutual admiration and not one of mere arrangement. They would soon come to learn the story of the newlyweds and how it was much more than admiration felt between them.

Once over the initial shock of being carried and her husband had set her down in the entrance hall, Anne gasped. Although decorated lavishly it was not overly sumptuous or too rich for her liking. She could tell it had been done well but modestly. The sort of thing her mother had at Kellynch long before her sister and father had re decorated. There was no need to show off, the house and all of its features spoke for themselves. The dark polished wood, high beamed ceilings and cosy furniture created a feeling of warmth and friendliness only found in a family home cherished for generations. Anne felt a moment of sadness. Whatever had happened to the family that had once lived so happily here, why had it been sold? On enquiring just this, the housekeeper Mrs Fudge and Fredrick explained between them the last owner had never married, and so having no direct heir, it had passed along to a distant relative who had no desire to leave their current residence, with no use for it, they had decided to sell. Anne was sorry for the previous owner who had passed, that it should fall from his family line, but pleased beyond measure that it had resulted in them now coming to live there. She would be sure to take good care of it and carry on the good work of so many generations past.

Mrs Fudge pointed out the three main receptions rooms, each with its own impressive interior, and the beautiful well stocked library featuring a grand fireplace. Otherwise she let the couple wander about for themselves. The parlour located at the back of the house overlooked some of the gardens, Anne was delighted at how already well planted they were. She could also glimpse a couple of glass houses she would have to explore. Frederick had informed her there was a small gardening staff of just two men and a boy who lived nearby and would come to tend to it when needed. Anne was mesmerised. The library was a late addition and was joined to the main house by a long corridor, the walls of which were adorned with paintings of both portraits and landscapes. Anne would make it her mission to discover the inspiration behind each one and who the people were. They were briefly shown the kitchen and the servant's quarters. Frederick showed her the small stable block where her laundalette was being taken care of. Anne longed to explore the gardens and the hidden cove beyond the woodland, but she was mindful of the lateness of the hour and how her husband probably had other things on his mind.

Mrs Fudge had been called away to discuss the super and the breakfast for the following morning. She had already been given instructions for the next day from the master. Captain Wentworth had informed everyone once they returned from their wedding journey, his wife would be more than capable of running the household. Mrs Fudge would reserve judgment until she saw it with her own eyes. So far she had been impressed with Anne's manners, level headiness and gentle nature. She could not have borne a silly girl who only wanted to change everything. Anne seemed genuinely impressed with the house as it was and had treated the servants -including herself- with nothing but kindness and respect.

Now alone, the Wentworth's made their way up the large wooden staircase, the boards creaking under the weight of the two of them together, and though Frederick frowned at the possibility of repairs being needed, Anne could only relish in the atmosphere and ambience it all helped create. It was old and full of memories. She hoped to add some of their own.

She allowed herself a moment to imagine children tearing down the stairs and out into the garden, her husband chasing after them. Smiling widely she reached for her husband's hand. He held it willingly and sighed. "I still find it hard to believe we are here at long last. Married and no longer vulnerable or answerable to anyone else's interfering. We no longer need to please anyone but ourselves." He leant down and kissed Anne, it was not a quick peck on the cheek, but a long languid kiss which left them both wanting and needing more. He chuckled, "now I am free to do that whenever I wish, I must warn you my dear, you shall tire of the amount of times my lips find yours."

"I could never tire of such things." Anne responded without hesitation, "and how do you know I shall not be doing the same? I find myself quite free of restraint also. You may tire of _me_ kissing _you_." She teased.

"Impossible" he snorted and then kissed her again.

Now somewhat breathless, the couple made the way through each of the bed chambers examining the similarities and discovering subtle differences in each. Again Anne could not see anything she would wish to change, other than some of the curtains and bed spreads. The furniture -including the grand four poster beds in each room- seemed to be in good condition already. Her husband was inclined to agree with her. Unlike her spendthrift relations, they would manage their money wisely and spending it on things they did not need was not to be done.

When at last they reached the remaining two doors side by side, Anne inhaled sharply. When Frederick did not hear her exhale he whispered to her that she did not need to fear the room or anything that took place within, and to breath. She did, and on her return inhale her husband's scent filled her nostrils and calmed her immediately. She was able to breathe normally again – although there was a quickness still to her heart beat.

"Do you wish to look now, or wait while we retire later?" Frederick asked, his face showing no signs of which he would prefer her to choose. She thought it better to look now, so that later it would not be another shock to add to the list of what was to come. She nodded and he opened the left hand door first, within seconds of stepping through, Anne could tell the last master had been unmarried, for although the room had obviously been decorated with a woman in mind, by the looks of it, it was a long while ago, and with no help from the fairer sex.

The decorations were ridiculously overly feminine, each surface seemed to be covered in lace and flowers. Anne knew it would have to be changed if she was ever to settle in there. The frills and magnitudes of pastel coloured linens needed to be removed and replaced with a much more simple design.

"It is a little…" Frederick trailed off looking around the room pulling a face while searching for the words.

"Ridiculous?" offered Anne. Frederick smiled, glad she could see the funny side of it. He had been shocked when he had seen it, compared to the rest of the house it stuck out, like it did not belong. He thought for a moment that Louisa Musgrove would probably have loved it, but Anne, _his_ wife, was far too sensible for something like that. Anne could see him chewing something over in his mind and mistakenly thought she had offended him. "It is not unbearable." she admitted before closing the door. She nodded towards the other door. "May I be as so bold as to request to see your room sir?" she grinned, the light banter between them returning.

"Of course." He hesitated, his hand on the handle. "I wish there to be no secrets between us my love. Where you are concerned I am completely open, you can ask anything of me at any time and I will answer truthfully. This is your home. You do not, and never shall, require my permission to wander around or to enter any room. You can be assured that whenever I am alone, your presence will only add to my happiness." Anne placed her hand on top of his and squeezed. "And as your room is not yet to your tastes, I suggest this become _our_ room for the time being at least." Secretly he wished it to be that way for always and although he had just said he would never keep anything from her, he restrained from telling her so, as he did not want to push her too far too soon. He eyed her wearily, attempting to gauge her reaction, but she simply beamed back up at him.

"I did not believe it was possible Captain Wentworth, but I do believe I have fallen even more in love with you after that speech."

Together they opened the door and stepped inside, Anne understood why he had suggested they share this room. It was much more simple and plain, but no less luxurious. The furniture and fabrics were just as opulent as the rest of the house. Even though much more masculine in design, Anne found she felt much more at home in this room and knew instantly she would have no trouble finding comfort in this chamber. She knew it was not the tradition for a man and wife of their status to share a room, however in that moment, after his declaration, Anne could think of nothing nicer than falling to sleep each night in her husband's arms, and him being the first thing she saw each morning when she awoke.

Frederick was quiet, in truth he was having the same thoughts as Anne. If it were up to him, they would not use the other chamber at all. It was his fondest wish to have her by his side at all times – night and day- for as long as he lived.

"I have to agree" said Anne with a large smile aimed at her husband. "I find we should be both very comfortable in here, together."

"I know you shall no doubt find it peculiar and maybe even a little frightening to share a bed with a man-"

"Why should I find it frightening?" Anne interrupted questioning him. "You are my husband Frederick, the person I love most and trust above all others. We may not have spent many hours alone together this time around in our engagement, but it is still you who knows me best." She paused biting her lip and blushing ever so slightly. "This will not be the first time we have slept together." she bravely reminded him.

"No, it is not." he smiled, coming closer to her. "I do think Mrs Wentworth, by in large, we shall get along well in our new circumstances." he said quietly.

"I agree. "Anne whispered, as her husband's lips captured hers as only he knew how, leaving her weak and giving her strength all at once. Before she had time to think where the kiss might lead, her tummy rumbled announcing the fact they were both ready to eat after a long journey.

"First my sweet, let us dine in our new dining room." Her husband declared. Anne looked down at her wedding dress and more so at the creases that had come from sitting in a carriage for so long. "You look beautiful." Frederick assured her as if he could read her mind. He offered her his arm and led her back downstairs.

After a wonderful meal – the Wentworths' left very impressed with the abilities of their cook – the relaxed atmosphere of the afternoon took a dramatic turn. Regardless of all pretences to the contrary, both knew what should come next – what _would_ come next- and were both equally nervous in their own right. Both eager to please the other. They sat awkwardly in the less formal sitting room, the ticking of the clock, the spit and pop of the crackling fire the only noises. Frederick had poured them both a small glass of wine, he wanted her relaxed but not intoxicated, him neither. Once they had both painfully slowly sipped their nightcap, husband rang the bell, while wife stood not sure of her next move.

The maid Edie answered, smiling at Anne in a knowing way that had Anne blushing and avoiding eye contact. Frederick cleared his throat. "My wife and I shall retire now, please inform Mrs Fudge we shall require no further assistance until tomorrow morning." he said it nonchalantly although inside he was filling up with embarrassment. He may as well have said 'we want you all to leave us alone while I make my wife my wife.'

Simultaneously Anne and Edie voiced their concerns.

"But what about-"

"My Dress, how will I …?"

Frederick quietened them both with a hold of his hand. "We shall require no further assistance from you Edie, or anyone else until we call in the morning." he repeated.

Anne looked perplexed, how was she to make herself ready. She was in no doubt Frederick was used to dressing and undressing himself, but she had never had to, and so had no notion of how such a feat as undoing ones dress and undergarments could be accomplished. Her dress was made up of a series of complicated loops and ribbons all down the back, her hair was in an articulate design with many pins and combs. It had taken their maid that morning over an hour to dress her, how was she supposed to go about undoing all that work without help?

Edie smiled and curtsying, left with the tray of empty glasses. It took Frederick all of his strength and resolve not to pounce on Anne right then in the sitting room. She looked so warm and inviting stood in front of the fire, the soft candle light glowing on her face. So innocent and yet so strong and resilient. He swallowed hard and taking a candelabra in one hand, held out his arm for his wife.

She walked slowly towards him taking the proffered arm gratefully, for she wasn't sure if her legs would carry her up the stairs alone. As they travelled back up the dark wood staircase, Anne's trembling fingers traced the cold grain of the wood in the bannister, forcing herself to calm down. It was only Frederick, she had meant every word of what she had said earlier. She loved him and trusted him beyond all others – she knew deep down she had no reason to fear what came next. He would not hurt her or cause her to feel any kind of shame, with that in mind she straightened her back and walked a little taller at his side. She thought of Mary with all her nerves and complaints, of Lady Russel, Sophia Croft, Harriet Smith and even her own mother. All these women had been in the same place as she was now, if they could all survive their wedding night, then so could she.


	21. Chapter 21

**Since its Valentines Day I've decided to finally finish this. I have been busily working on two other Persuasion stories I am hoping to have up here shortly. We are at the wedding night and its going to get a little mushy. I 'm hoping to stay under the 'T' banner but if there are any complaints or suggestions that it may be better as 'M' please let me know. One more to go after this...**

Chapter Twenty One

"You are quiet." remarked Frederick.

His voice broke thought her reverie and only then did she notice they were at the door to the master's chamber.

Inside, the room felt smaller and warmer. The fire had been lit, the curtains drawn and the candles flickered, it all created a cosy romantic but homely feel which immediately put Anne at ease. Frederick however led her through the room and into the little sitting room which connected it to the mistress' chamber. He walked over to a nearby table and set down the candelabra he had been carrying – deciding the extra light now wasn't needed, he extinguished the flames. He removed his jacket and went about examining the fire. All of his movements seemed slow and deliberate. It was as if to Anne he seemed to be stalling.

Anne stood rooted to the spot, she did not know how to do whatever it was she was supposed to be doing. She could not begin to undress herself without help. She knew from his body language, her husband was nervous also, but she did not know whether she should go to him or stay where she was. Frederick was now rambling about the servants and tomorrow's breakfast. While downstairs he had seemed so in control, he now seemed lost and in need of direction.

"Frederick look at me." Anne blurted out, louder than she had intended. In an otherwise quiet room it seemed like canon fire. He stopped mid-sentence and turned abruptly to face her, half expecting some kind of threat. Anne blushed at her command and more so that he had so readily obeyed it. "Frederick," she repeated more tenderly. "I am not afraid of you, or what is about to happen between us. I know you shall keep me safe." she assured him. He frowned, staying by the fire, his gaze falling to the floor. She knew he was troubled. "What is it?" she asked timidly.

"You keep saying that." he muttered before looking up, concern all over his face. "That I will keep you safe, but you do not understand Annie." His eyes fell to the floor. "Surely they told you … you … you will..." He looked around him wildly, as if the answer would appear. She was looking at him so genuinely puzzled he became exasperated. "I will hurt you!" he cried.

Her eyes widened and she even jumped a little from the shock of his words and his outburst. However she recovered instantly and looked at him sympathetically once more, offering him a long loving smile, she stepped towards him, taking his large hand in her small ones. "I know what is to befall me and I am not afraid, nor do I wish to amend my earlier statement. Regardless of pain, you shall keep me safe and that is what I need. Your love will lessen the discomfort." She pulled him towards the door gently but forcibly showing her intent. "Now come husband, let us to our bed."

But Frederick stilled pulling her back to him. "Annie." he said desperately.

"Frederick," she warned, putting her finger against his lips to silence him, before leaning over and replacing the digit with her lips in a kiss. "No more talking or worrying." she whispered, eyeing him sternly.

She was taking charge, just as she had in Lyme after Louisa's accident; and like then, he was glad of it. He knew it was the man's place to take control – _and his wife_ \- how and when he wanted, but his mind had been so overruled with fear of frightening her, he had not known how to even begin. Anne's simple words of encouragement –her request for him to take her to bed, was the reinforcement he required to move proceedings along.

Instead of removing them both to the master's chamber, he chose to remain a little longer in the small sitting room. Laying a gentle but chaste kiss on her forehead, he went to stand behind her, at first she did not realise what his intentions were, but they soon became clear when his hands came to rest on top of her dress.

"You intend to undress me sir?" she teased.

"May I?" his voice was little more than a whisper. His hot breath against her neck made her shiver.

"If you think you are capable of the task." she murmured back.

His thumbs touched the back of her neck and she shivered again, and then his hands were untying the first ribbon. She stood still as a statue, as he slowly but deftly undid the tiny buttons that followed the length of her spine. The more he undid the more the dress loosened and gave him a glimpse of what lie beneath. She was relatively still covered by many more layers, but none as thick or shielding as her heavy dress. Once he untied the ribbon at the bottom of her back, the dress fell forward and she freed her arms so that it began to fall to the ground. Without looking too closely or thinking too much about it, he knelt to the ground and determinedly pulled the dress the remainder of the way down to the ground, allowing her to step free of it.

"Do you intend to take care of the laundering too husband?" Anne chuckled nervously.

He smiled, rising to stand in front of her. "No, I thought if we left it out here rather than in our room, Edie would be able to see to it in the morning without disturbing us."

Her eyes flew to his in surprise at his foresight. Once the dress had been seen to, he took her hand, she was shaking. Stood in just her undergarments, he was not sure if it was just the nerves, or if she was genuinely cold. He led her finally into the adjoining room, shutting the door with a soft click. The fire and solitary candle on each side of the bed were the only lights in the room and yet it seemed so bright. The idea that a man should see her without her clothes had her feeling queasy, but when she saw how much love was behind Frederick's eyes as he gazed upon her, it seemed the most natural thing in the world. There was still desire and want, but it was not just to satisfy his lust, it was laced with deep affection and tenderness.

This time he came to stand in front of her, placing his hands around her small waist, he went about untying the lace that held her underskirt. His eyes stared into hers throughout as it fluttered to the ground. Letting her know she was alright and he was there with her. He next removed her stays so all she was left in were her stocking's, drawers and shift. Having her free of all restraint and only covered by one more thin layer was driving Frederick to distraction, unable to look upon her heavenly form anymore for fear of embarrassing himself or frightening her, he turned away and took his time removing his shoes, cravat and waistcoat, untucking his shirt from his breeches.

Anne had only imagined the sight of him so informally attired and was secretly grateful only she got to see him this way. He was always so intimidating, unconsciously demanding the attention of all those in any room he entered. Like this he seemed softer, more vulnerable, the only time she had felt anything like this was the night they spent together at the hands of her nephew. But as that had been in almost complete darkness, she had never been so fortunate as to look upon him in a state of undress. He was a large built man with broad shoulders and strong arms, she had felt his strength surround her as he held her, and now with the light of the fire behind his white shirt, she could see his muscle definition clearly. He had a fine toned physique that could only be formed from working hard aboard a ship for so many years, Cousin Elliot was no comparison to the man in front of her.

Once he was more composed, Frederick stepped towards her again and gestured for her to sit on the edge of the bed. She did as he bid, both nervous and fascinated for what he would do next. He gently worked his fingers into her hair and one by one removed the array of pins and combs which had so far held it in place. As her hair fell heavy to her shoulders, he brushed it behind her, murmuring how beautiful she was. Once her hair was down and the pins removed to the table, he resumed his spot kneeling in front of her.

Keeping her gaze, he took her foot in his hand the way he had the night they were trapped. He gently removed her slippers as he had then. But this time he did not turn away and allow her to remove her own stockings, he returned to her foot. Placing a hand on her ankle, he followed the line of her leg up to above her knee searching for the ribbons for her stockings, he moved her shift slightly up to reveal the fastenings. Anne gasped, never had she had someone's hands on her legs. She relished in his touch; so gentle and so feather light. She watched as his large Captains hands took the thin ribbons and gently tugged, the concentration on his face plain, but as he began to roll them down her legs slowly and deliberately, his eyes refocused on her, assuring her she was safe. Just as she knew he would.

Once her legs were bare, her husband leaned forward and placed a kiss on each knee. Anne's heart was racing wildly. He sat back on his heels and removed his shirt, the muscles Anne had imagined lay beneath his clothes were thrust into reality. It was just as she had suspected. His skin was tanned from his days abroad, his abdomen and shoulders defined, his arms huge. She felt something stir within her, she knew she was a lady and it was wrong to appear wanton, but in that instant her lustful instincts took over and in a bold move, Anne was throwing her arms about his neck and pulling him towards her in a breathless kiss. His body was hot and hard in contrast to her soft womanly curves now on natural display free of constraint. Only a thin shift and silk drawers prevented her from being completely his.

In his own clothing Frederick was growing increasingly uncomfortable. He longed to be free of them, but did not want to scare her. The sight of a naked man – even her husband- to such an innocent as Anne, could be off putting to say the least. He endeavoured to remain covered for as long as possible. He wanted her to be comfortable showing herself to him before he would reveal himself to her. So far it was going so well. Anne was relaxed, the only tension being anticipation about what was to come. He could see it her eyes, there was no fear of him, only nerves for the unknown. The fact that she had taken it upon herself to kiss him, was testament to the fact he was having an effect on her, as much as she was on him. She sat there so small and delicate, more exposed and vulnerable than any man had ever seen her, and yet she was strong and resolute.

He stood, conscious that his height may be intimidating to her now, but her eyes only followed him with love. He leaned over her, placing a hand either side of her on the bed, so that she, was in return, forced to lean back. Understanding, she shuffled and lowered herself down until she was laid flat. Her body suddenly tense in preparation for what was about to befall her. Frederick would make her his wife, it would hurt, but then she would be a woman; no longer just a girl to be sent and spoken for. The only person she would be answerable to now, was her husband and he loved her more than anything else in the world, of that she was sure. She tried to force her body to relax as he hovered over her, not letting his weight touch her as he did not wish her to feel closed in.

As much as he longed to hold her tight within his arms, he kept the distance with his arms as support. He peppered her neck and cleavage with butterfly kisses, whispering in her ear how much he loved her. Her big brown eyes were looking directly into his, he became lost in the moment and laying flush against her, kissed her senseless. Anne, far from feeling pinned in by his heavy weight on top of her, felt only comfort and secure in his hold. Before she could truly melt against him, he realised his error. "Oh Anne I am crushing you I am sure. What an oaf I am. Here let me move off of you."

Her hand grasped his arms, holding him in place. "No, please. I find I am comforted by your presence." She lowered her gaze, her cheeks pink. "I like having you laid against me. It is only as when you take me in your arms, only instead of standing up, we are laying down." she argued.

So simply put, Frederick could not help but smile at her logic and kiss her again. Anne was beginning to feel dizzy; the passionate kisses, candle light and heat from her husband's stripped body pressed against hers – she was welcome to be lying down.

"Annie I love you so much." Came Frederick's husky voice beside her ear once more. She barely had time to respond when she felt his hands on the back of her shift. As the fabric grew looser around her, she braced herself; she would finally and completely be on show to him. Frederick knew his hands were trembling as he lifted the linen over Anne's head and freed her of it. He dare not look upon all it revealed. Instead he once more kissed her lips, and allowed his hands to see for him. His fingers were light and gentle as he caressed her soft lines and curves, and when he at last found her breasts, both shuddered a gasp. The one night fumbling teachings he had had so long ago, were nothing in comparison to the unbelievable wonderful intimacy he was experiencing now. Anne was so responsive, so self-assured with him. For what she must be dreading, she showed no sign of fright, only love aimed at him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Rating Warning!**

 **I have already up'd the rating on this story to a 'T', mainly because of these past few chapters. This one may even require an 'M', but I will let you make your own minds up, if you think it's a step too far, then I will amend. I have tried to keep it as gentle as possible, in keeping with their relationship, but it is their wedding night after all! If I offend anyone, apologies...**

Chapter Twenty Two

Their passions took over until they were a mess of tangled limbs. In the midst of their love making Frederick was able to rid himself of his remaining clothes and Anne of her drawers, until they were both uncovered and lay skin to skin. Anne was finding she was enjoying their coupling more than she could have imagined and was about to tell her husband she felt no pain – and that the other ladies must have been harmed in some way due to their husbands doing things wrong, when Frederick changed their positions. Parting Anne's legs he fixed himself between them, bracing himself on his elbows he gave Anne once last look of love and sympathy before he breached her innocence.

She cried out in both pain and surprise. Her eyes stung and watered, as her husband withdrew apologising over and over again. The thought had taken over her mind that she was now truly a wife and belonged to Frederick in every way, the contentment soothed away some of the pain and she was able to offer him a weak smile. "I love you Frederick. I will always love you. This is just a part of life – something every woman must go through to be able to call themselves a wife. I would go through it every day – I _will_ go through it every day- if that is what it means to call myself Mrs Wentworth."

He kissed her, dropping his head to her heaving chest, he surged in again. It took her by surprise once more, as foolishly, she had thought it was over. However, although the pain was still there, it was not as before. "It will lessen my love, and soon there will be nothing, only pleasure. I am pleased to hear your declaration, but I would not have you endure daily pain to be my wife, for I would not be the man who deserved you if I should. I only put you through this now because I know it will never be like this again." he stroked her face and continued to make her his wife. He found it increasingly difficult to hold back when his whole body and natural urges were filling him with want for Anne, but he knew he must, this first time -for Anne's sake- he _must_ remain in control. That said, the passion she raised in him was great and in between thrusts, his hands roamed her body greedily.

Still ever doubtful he was good enough as to deserve to be there with her, it seemed almost too good to be true to him. Like it was all a dream. He knew that although he might not be deemed good enough in the eyes of some, no man could care for her, love her, more.

The repetition of his movements had the initial sharpness of pain Anne had felt, begin to ebb away until it was nothing but a dull ache she knew would probably come to pass after a warm bath. In its place, something else was stirring within her. Frederick had spoken of pleasure and she now knew what he had meant. Although she had been warned it was not the place of the woman to find enjoyment in such activities, she found she was. The lustful need her husband awoke in her was building and threatening to take over. He was aroused too -beyond the obvious- his panted breaths, his words, his hands as they touched every part of her, they were all signs of how much he wanted her. She was conflicted. On the one hand she wanted to remain a lady and to treat such activities as nothing but doing her wifely duty, but on the other, she wanted her husband to know how much she liked what he was doing and the feelings he stirred in her.

Frederick could sense a change in her. Anne's body which had become so pliant, was tense again, he paused, "Annie? What is it?" She blushed and he smiled, despite what was happening between them now, he could still cause her to blush. "Talk to me Annie, I wish there to be no secrets between us, no misunderstandings. Not ever again."

At that Anne knew she must tell him how she felt. He was her husband after all, he of all people should be able to advise her. "I confess… I …" She closed her eyes, "I like what you are doing. What _we_ are doing." She opened her eyes and found her husband straight faced, she dropped her gaze mortified that he should find her guilty of being wanton.

"You like it?"

She looked up at his voice and found his wide smile back and pointed at her.

"I … what you are doing… your touches and caresses, it makes me feel … _pleasure_. I find myself climbing towards something, some kind of release I want, but am afraid of. But that I do not wish you to cease." She hid her face with her hands. "You must think me absolutely wicked."

"Wicked?" he softly eased her hands away from her face so she was forced to look at him. "Annie, you are my wife, you have already given me the greatest gift a woman can bestow. Telling me that you enjoy my attentions could never make me think badly of you. It is the greatest compliment a man can receive. Remember we are alone here. Here in our chamber, in the one place -perhaps ever- we can truly be alone, with no one -not even the servants- to witness anything between us. I want you to feel and to enjoy. And when we do something you are not comfortable with, or you wish me to stop, you must tell me. I will never, _ever_ , think less of you for being honest. I love you for your honesty." He repositioned himself thrusting once more deep inside her, slower this time wishing the night to last as long as it could, but knowing in reality he would not last many more minutes. She moaned at the depth of the intrusion. Her hand flying to her mouth to cover it up. He gently moved her hand away and kissed her. "Likewise, I wish - _beyond words_ \- to know when we, or I, am doing something that brings you pleasure. I wish that above all things."

"But it is not the lady like thing to do." she tried to explain, "We are taught: endure not enjoy."

He prevented himself from rolling his eyes, "I do not care my love. In this bed you are not just a lady, but Mrs Wentworth, and if Mrs Wentworth is enjoying something Mr Wentworth is doing to her, Mr Wentworth wants to know." He winked at her as his thrust gathered momentum again.

Anne shut her eyes and bravely put her hands on her husband roaming his skin, delighting in the sweat she found at the bottom of his back. Running her fingers through his hair, laying kisses on his chest and arms, showing him when her words failed her, exactly how much he made her feel. Frederick was only spurred on by her advances knowing she was aroused as much as he, only made him want her more. Grasping one of her legs in his hand he hitched her knee up further, holding it to him allowing himself to enter her more deeply still. He waited cautiously for her reaction, only to find her eyes beginning to roll and her body tremble and shudder as she found her own release. So over come at the sight of his wife finding completion because of him, he could take no more and with a final push he released inside her before collapsing once more on top of her. He was shaking and so was Anne. Although technically he had not been as innocent, he felt he could understand how Anne was feeling, for in his mind, this would always be the first time he lay with a woman, for it was the only time that mattered. As Anne came down from her euphoric state, he raised his head to look into her face. Her eyes were wide – a mixture of shock and worry.

"Anne?" he whispered, suddenly afraid she was not as sure of herself as he had imagined.

"What was that?" she whispered. "What happened to me?"

Unable to find the words to explain it to her, he held her, kissing her damp forehead. "It is the true sign you found my attentions pleasurable. That is the greatest accolade a husband can hope to achieve in a marriage bed." He sounded almost smug, and so tried a different approach. "It is just your body finding release the same way a man does, my love."

"So that will happen again. Every time?"

He bit back a smile. "I hope so. I mean, I endeavour to ensure it does. I want you to feel as much as I do Anne, the passions you stir in me are so much that after tonight, I do not know how I will ever prevent myself from touching you all the time."

"After _that_ , I should not think myself capable of stopping you sir." she giggled.

To hear her laugh and be so content after all that had happened, only made Frederick smile brighter. He rolled over as delicately as possible so that they lie side by side. His hand resting on her hip as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He supposed now it was. Anne yawned and then attempted to excuse herself. Frederick waved her off, "No apologies are necessary my love, you must be tired. Here, let me rid us of these and we shall retire properly."

He was referring to the bedspread they were laid on. Anne was embarrassed at the evidence plainly visible showing she was no longer a maiden. In their desperation for each other they had not even ventured beneath the covers. The coverlet, unlike a simple sheet that could have been cleaned, was now ruined beyond saving, and would probably have to be disposed of. It was mortifying to Anne, but Frederick seemed indifferent to her plight. He dressed loosely in his breeches before going into the dressing rooms. He returned with a nightdress for Anne, only adding to her shame that a man should have gone through her things. However, feeling rather exposed lying naked atop of the bed now alone, she took it gratefully and slipped it over her head. Once attired she helped her husband strip the bed cover and bundled it into the dressing room for the maid to collect in the morning. Not a word was spoken between them, Anne too embarrassed to speak, and her husband mindful of her state of mind, unwilling to add to it. Once they were done, both went back to bed, this time beneath the covers.

Keen for the moment of strain between them to vanish, Frederick drew his wife against his side, holding her close to him. He leaned over and extinguished the candles, so that only the light from the dwindling fire existed in the room. He hoped the darkness would remind her of another time he held her as she slept, and would calm her. Anne shivered against the darkness and Frederick drew the covers up to her neck, stroking her arms until he felt her begin to unwind again. "I love you Annie. You can have no notion of how many times I have dreamt of this moment, only to awaken and realise it was all a fantasy. Now here you are." he brought her left hand to his mouth kissing the simple gold band which now adorned her third finger.

"I do know. It was the same for me." she confessed, before rising up and kissing him. "I love you Frederick. It feels so right to be here wrapped up in your arms."

"It is my wish for us to spend every night like this – together- in our bed. Do you think you could stand to share a bed with me each night?"

"I doubt I could sleep _without_ you by my side. Especially given what we have just shared. The idea of then being left to spend the night on my own in a lonely bed away from you, is just too horrid to consider."

He tried to control his smile, he was so happy. "Then we are in agreement."

They shared one more kiss before falling asleep, the first of many nights to come, wrapped up in each other's arms, dreaming of the wonderful things life held for them. But with the reassurance that if anything untoward was to befall them, they would face it together. It was the only way they knew how.

ooOoo

The Wentworth's would always be known as being lucky and deserving as to have one of the most solid, trusting, love filled marriages in existence. Their closeness was coveted by many. It was obvious to all who ever knew them, they each worshipped the other equally, and were always adamant to put the feelings of the other one first. Selflessly wanting the happiness of the other before their own.

Their married life was far from perfect and tear free. They endured loses – people close to them, separation; when just a year later Captain Wentworth was called away and Anne was not fit to join him. These times were equalled with the gift of life, when they were blessed not once, but thrice over. When Frederick returned from his time away, desperate to see his wife, she presented him with his first born. A son. She was sure then their life was complete and could not have borne anymore happiness. However when two years later she delivered a little girl, the couple could not believe their fortune. Their house was filled with love and laughter.

When four years after that, at almost six and thirty, Anne delivered safely another beautiful daughter, they declared to give it no more thought. The would always be happier then perhaps even they deserved, even when those who knew them explained it was probably in recompense for the distress they both suffered for so many years apart, neither could be persuaded to agree.

Then again neither were of the mind to care.

They had each other, their beautiful children, and _that_ , was all they needed.


End file.
